Meaning of Fairy Tail
by XPrincessLaPrincess
Summary: Lucy and Natsu get into an argument, and leaves. While Lucy went on a mission with Gajeel, something terrible went down. Lucy disappears and Fairy Tail gets changed. Follow along as the truth about magic and the dragons are revealed.
1. Chapter 1 - Where is Lucy

Meaning of Fairy Tail

Chapter 1

Where is Lucy

 **Fairy Tail Guild – Normal p.o.v:**

The rough and rowdy Fairy Tail was the same as ever, with Cana drinking, Natsu and Gray fighting, and even with Levy in the corner reading her books. Everything was a place expect for one thing, one thing was missing from all of this – or more exact one person was missing. The Celestial Mage of the Guild, Lucy Heartfilia, she was nowhere in sight.

At the bar there was the Guild Master, Master Makarov, as he watched over all of the guild members, while talking with MiraJane.

"Mira, where is Lucy? I have not seen her for a while" Commented Makarov as he took a sip of his beer. MiraJane shook her head, as she placed a finger on her chin. "To think about too I have not seen her for a while Master, she hasn't been with Team Natsu for a while either, could it be she is sick?" MiraJane suggested.

Master Makarov shook his head, "If she was sick Team Natsu would all be at her apartment will be taking care of her…" Makarov said, as he passed, turning his head to the left to see Erza, she was sitting down a few feet over, enjoying her strawberry shortcake.

"Erza come here for a moment" Makarov said, as Erza glanced at Master Makarov and moved closer to Makarov. "Yes Master?" Erza questioned with a mouthful of cake. "Meet me in my office please" Said Makarov, as he moved away from the bar, moving towards the staircase that lead to the S-Class Missions Board and his Office. Erza followed behind.

 **Makarov's Office – Makarov's p.o.v:**

"Is Lucy alright? I have not seen her in the Guild for a while" I commented, Erza shifted, as she shook her head and said "No Master".

"What happen to dear Lucy?" I asked, "Lucy and Natsu got into a fight about a week ago" Erza said. "What was the fight about?" I asked. Erza gave me an uncomfortable look, as she avoided eye contact with me. "It was about Team Natsu, Natsu wanted Lisanna on the team and Gray felt that we had too many people on the team already…" Erza explained, as she paused. Nodding my head, "And Natsu suggested Lucy leaves the team?" I questioned, Erza nodded.

"So where did Lucy go?" I asked worriedly. "We – Gray and I do not know Master, we visited her apartment two days ago and she belongings were still there with the exception of a few missing outfits" She explained, I nodded my head. "I see" I whispered.

"That is all, thank you Erza, you may leave now" I commented, as Erza nodded her head once and turned away. She reached for the doorknob and began to turn her, "Erza this conversation stays between us" I commanded, "Yes Master" Erza sharply said, as she left my office, with her head hung down.

Sitting back in my chair, kicking my feet onto my desk, I left out a deep sight. "How could things turn out like this?" I questioned myself, as I stared at a picture on my desk. It was the most recent picture, before Lisanna came back. Lucy was in the middle of everyone, with Natsu hanging off of her with Happy in her arms.

 ***Beep-beep***

A sharp beeping noise caught me off guard, as I looked around; I realized it was the Lacrima Communication Device. Picking up the crystalized jewel and seeing an image appear, "Lucy" I gasped.

"Hey Master" She cheered with a slight smile, "My child where are you? Are you safe?" I questioned with worry, Lucy nodded, as in the background I also saw Gajeel. "Gajeel Redfox what are you doing? Why did you tell us you were going with Lucy, you little punk" I scolded.

Lucy laughed, as Gajeel forced his face into the screen. "I just took on this mission and I found Bunny Girl out here, I ain't going anywhere with her" Gajeel retaliated. As Lucy pushed her way back onto the screen, "Master I need some time to find myself… I'll be going with Gajeel for this mission and after I would just be traveling around Earthlands, I'm sorry I didn't tell you this earlier" Lucy explained with a soft tone.

Nodding my head, "Wherever the light guide you may it ensure your safety my child. When you feel it's your time to return back to the Guild remember that we will all be here waiting for you" I ensured her. Lucy smiled brightly and nodded, "Thank you Master" Lucy said, as we exchanged our goodbyes and hung up.

Taking a deep breath, I proceeded to exit my office and head back towards the bar. Reaching the bar and ordering another beer, "Mira what was the mission that Gajeel just have taken?" I asked.

MiraJane gestured for me to wait, as she looked through the book of missions, "Gajeel took the mission to defeat a bandit group who has been trafficking illegal gems from Galuna Island" MiraJane explained, I nodded. As MiraJane continued on with her daily routine of talking with the guild members and getting them drinks, I continued to watch everyone.

My eyes feel to Natsu, Gray, Erza, Happy, and Lisanna who were all cheering by a table which was in the middle of the room. Natsu and Lisanna altitudes were very carefree, while the other three seem like they were missing a piece of themselves.

Taking a large gulp of my beer, "Follow the path you believe in cause that what makes Fairy Tail number one" I muttered to myself as a while appeared on my face.

 _Lucy and Natsu get into an argument_

 _Lucy disappears for a while_

 _Gajeel and Lucy go on a mission together._

 ** _Thanks for reading_**

 ** _Please Review_**

 ** _Sorry for grammar and spelling errors_**


	2. Chapter 2 - Sinking

Meaning of Fairy Tail

Chapter 2

Sinking

 **Hargeon Town – Gajeel's p.o.v:**

Lucy and I were walking through Hargeon Town; it was obvious Lucy was feeling nostalgic. "Ya okay Bunny Girl, you sick or something?" I questioned. Lucy shook her head, "This is where Natsu and I first met each other, it's been one year" Lucy said softly. Lucy kept silent, as we walked towards the pier.

"Miss Lucy!" Called out a voice, as Lucy and I turned towards the voice, there was a middle aged looking man with a long mustache wearing a dark blue bandana and oversized green cloak on. "Bobo" Lucy called, as we both approached the man. "Do ya know him Bunny Girl?" I questioned, Lucy nodded. "He is a resident of Galuna Island" Lucy said.

"Hello I am Bobo of Galuna Island, I have right to say that you guys are the Mages who will be solving our problem?" Suggested Bobo, I nodded, "Tell us about the mission before we do anything for ya" I said.

"The bandit group Dzingai, has been coming to Galuna Island and taking our precious jewels from the Forbidden Temple" Bobo explained. "Don't ya worry now, we will kick their asses and solve this problem" I said, Lucy nodded.

Bobo nodded, as he lead the both of us onto a small wooden boat, we were on our way to Galuna Island. "Gajeel" A voice called out, looking up, there was Lily. "Oh there ya are Lily" I said with a grin. "Lily nice to see you again" Lucy said with a smile, "How was your mission with Levy-Chan's Team?" Lucy asked. Lily smiled back, "It was good, and we got the job done faster than thought" Lily said, "Of course they did because ya were with them" I said with pride.

 **Time Skip – Five hours later – Galuna Island – Normal p.o.v:**

"Lucy it is nice to see you again" Cheered a short dark blue hair, light blue skinned demon with large outward teeth. "Hey Lulu, it is nice to see you too" Lucy replied back. As the sun was going down, the village elder showed up, it was Moka. He was a short purple skinned demon with large horns.

"In another hour or so, once the sun kisses the horizon and the moon slips into the sky that is when the bandits will appear. I suggest hide and make your way on to their ship and sink them on their sail back to Hargeon" Explained Moka.

Lucy looked at Gajeel. "Are we going to do that?" Lucy questions, a smirk appeared on Gajeel's face, "Gihi sounds like a good plan to me" He snickered. "Oh also just a warning" Moka said quickly, as they all were paying attention to them. "The surrounding waters are highly contaminated with anti-magic partials, we have tested it and it does not affect your body or any of the functions, the only problem is that it affects magic. So I highly suggest you stay out of the water" Moka warned.

"Gihi, not a worry" Gajeel said, Lucy and Lily nodded, as both Mages and exceeds went to hide among the large crates and fishing gear that are scattered near the pier of the island.

Hiding away in large bush that was at the beginning of the wooden pier, "Lucy-San I didn't get the chance to ask you this but why are you not on a mission with Team Natsu?" Lily questioned. "Natsu and I had some disagreements, so we both decided that it would be best of I did some training and missions on my own so I can get stronger, while they did missions with Lisanna" Lucy explained, as she tried to keep a happy face.

"Where will ya go after this mission Bunny Girl?" Gajeel questions, before Lucy could answer the question she placed her finger over her lips to show the 'quiet' hand gesture. She pointed to the edge of the pier, where a large boat was off loading a large group of men.

"You all have no right to be here" Yelled Moka, as a man walked up and pushed him aside. "Shut up old man" Said a young man, as he just stepped off of his large boat. He was dressed finely with a cape and a scar that ran through his left eye brow, along with large jeweled rings on each of his fingers.

"You demons are powerless against us, now just let us do our business and we will have no problem here" Mocked the caped man. After a couple of minutes a pair of mages appeared carrying Magical Guns.

"Sir shall we head towards the temple now?" One of the mage questioned, the boss nodded. As the three moved towards the temple, Gajeel signaled for all three of them to board the boat.

Getting onto the boat, entering the steering house, there was a man sitting in a chair at the steering wheel. As Gajeel snapped his fingers the man then was wrapped up in an iron chain and an iron band around his month to keep him quiet. His muffled screams could be heard, but the Fairy Tail Mages just ignored it. "There are about fifteen more people, there is the main boss and fourteen other mages" Lily commented. "That won't be a problem" Gajeel said with a confident tone.

"What will do until they return?" Lucy questioned, a smirk appeared across Gajeel's face. "Lily go and stand watch at the door" Gajeel instructed, Lily nodded as he took his battle form and stood at the door.

"If ya scream or yell I will cut ya, ya got that?" Growled Gajeel as he turned his forearm into a blade, the tied up man nodded. As Gajeel removed the band around his mouth, "Why are you guys at this island?" Lucy questioned.

"The gems and jewels here are actually very highly concentrated lacrimas, they sell very well on black markets and in magic shops" Explained the frighten man. "Who hired you guys to do this?" Lucy asked, "The man with the scar over his eye. That is Van McLane, because he from Bosco he's an immigrant" He said.

"What happen to the waters around this island?" Gajeel asked. "They say this island is curse, I don't know, our actives could have caused a curse to active" The man said in a scared tone. "Where are ya hiding all the stolen goods?" Gajeel asked, "They are all below deck. Van McLane did not want to sell any of it off it" Replied the man.

"Gajeel, Lucy, they're coming back to the ship" Lily cried out softly. Gajeel quickly placed the mouth guard over the man's mouth to quiet him. Gajeel and Lucy ducted low so they would not be seen, as the ship rocked side to side as heavy objects and people were boarding the board.

After complete of minutes of rocking side to side, Gajeel began to feel motion sickness, as Lucy tried to calm him down. Few minutes later a voice called out to set sail, Lucy then waved for Lily to take the wheel. As Lily was able to steer them away from Galuna Island, the strong scent of alcohol and loud cheering was in the air.

"Gajeel, come on get it together" Begged Lucy, as Gajeel took a deep breath, he was able to collect himself, but he doesn't know for how long. Glancing out Lucy realized they were about a few hundred yards away from Galuna Island, "It's now or never Gajeel" Lucy said, Gajeel nodded. "Lily, stop the boat now" Lucy yelled, as the cheering from the deck below started.

The three Fairy Tail Mages jumped into action, as Lily fought with his giant sword, Gajeel turned his arm into an iron pillar, and Lucy brought out her keys and summoned Loki. As they were fighting Lucy noticed the man called Van McLane ran towards the back of the ship, Lucy followed him as the others were battling against the crew.

Getting to the back of the ship, "Stop" Yelled Lucy, as Van stopped running, turned around and looked at Lucy. "I hate you pesky Mages who get in our way, we are just trying to make a living and you guys come here and take away out livelihoods" Snarled Van, "It's not a livelihood if you have to steal from others" Lucy replied back.

"Silly little girl" Laughed Van, as Lucy quickly summoned Virgo, the pink haired maid appeared. "Get him Virgo" Cheered Lucy, as the Celestial Spirit charged towards Van. With a sharp movement, Van avoided Virgo, twisted her arm backwards and then shoved her off the edge of the boat into the water. "Virgo" Called Lucy, as she glanced over the edge, as Virgo hit the water her gate for forced shut and she returned to the Celestial Spirit World.

"Galuna Island is upset, the magical reef around the island has released anti-magic partials into the water to try and defend the island" Laughed Van. "You're the worst" Lucy said with a frown. "The world is filled with the good and the bad, deal with it" Mocked Van, as he waved his hands.

Suddenly a thick rope wrapped and tied itself around Lucy's leg; the rope was attached to an anchor. "Open Gate of the Crab – Cancer I summon thee!" Lucy quickly chanted, as the crab spirit quickly appeared and tried to slice the rope off of Lucy's foot, he was to slow.

Van used his Telekinesis to throw Lucy and Cancer into the water; she tightly clenched her keys in her hands and desperately tried to keep her head above water. "Open Gate of the Water Bearer – Aquarius I summon thee!" Lucy chanted, hoping for something to happen, nothing happened.

"Gajeel – Lily, help me!" Lucy cried out, as she felt her keys slip from her hand, she began to panic. The mixture of panic and the weight of the anchor dragged her downwards, within seconds Gajeel appeared at the side of the boat, reaching his hand out to try and grab Lucy.

"Blow up!" A manic laugh roared, as Van McLane escaped on a safety raft, as she waved his arms in the air, a large explosive blew up the boat. "Dammit, no, Bunny Girl" Roared Gajeel, as he and Lily were thrown into the air, with debris of the blown up boat separating them form the sight of Lucy.

Upon hitting the water, Lily was forced out of his battle form and Gajeel was trying desperately to search for Lucy. As the explosive forced Lucy under the water, as she slowly sunk downwards, above her were the stolen gems and jewels and relics from the Forbidden Temple, they were all slowly sinking to the bottom of the ocean.

Lucy desperately was fighting to get back to the surface, trying to hold her breath as long as she could. Fear filled her eyes, as she felt herself slip ten feet underneath the water, ten to fifteen, fifteen to twenty, and even more.

 _'_ _Please save me, please someone please'_ Lucy begged in her mind, as her body began to freeze up from the lack of oxygen. Watching as the moonlit sea away was turning into darkness, water covered tears escaped Lucy's eyes. As thoughts raced through her head, her body slowly relaxed she just thought back to her memories.

 **In Lucy's head – Lucy's p.o.v:**

 _'_ _It first all started with meeting Natsu in Hargeon. Being in the Fairy Tail Guild and getting to meet Gray, Erza, and everyone else in the Guild along with lots of people of other guilds. How did I even end up in this situation? - Oh that's right Natsu and I had that really big fight'_ I thought to myself.

I was running out of oxygen, but as my mind continued to wonder, I recalled the fight that I had with Natsu.

 _It was the early morning, as Natsu was at my apartment. 'Hey Luce, I need to talk to you about something', Natsu said to be very cautiously, I looked at him. 'Could you take a, y'know, break from Team Natsu for a while?' Natsu asked, 'Why?' I questioned back._

 _'_ _So that we could take some missions with Lisanna, so we could remember how it was a few years ago, before she got sucked up to Edolas' Natsu explained. 'You could go on some solo missions and train, also you could try to get stronger too' Natsu encouraged. 'Get stronger? So you're calling me weak?' I replied back. Natsu paused, as he scratched his head._

 _'_ _I didn't say that' He retaliated, I frowned. 'You were thinking it weren't you' I hissed back, Natsu was quiet. 'If you wanted me to train and get stronger then why didn't you just tell me that and try to help me get stronger' I bitterly said. 'I can help you if you want, I didn't say that I wouldn't" Natsu replied. Clenching my fist, I took a step towards him, as he was right in front of me. Bringing up my hand and slapping Natsu right across the face, as he flinched from the pain. 'Luce' Natsu whispered in shock. 'You're over reacting, what the hell?' Natsu yelled, as he turned towards the window._

 _'_ _Do whatever you want Luce, but Team Natsu is going to be going on missions with Lisanna whether you like it or not' Natsu said sternly. 'Go and get stronger so you could help more in tough battles against Dark Guilds' Natsu finally said, as he jumped out of my apartment window. 'Natsu you jerk' I yelled, as I cried._

I felt myself crying, but my tears were mixed up with the sea water. My body was getting cold; I could feel the icy current that was following through the water.

I can hear Gajeel's deep voice off in the distances, he's screaming my name. His voice only grew more and more distant, as the anchored weight around my leg continues to drag me down. It dragged me so deep; I could no longer his Gajeel's voice, _'Please'_ I cried in my mind.

 **Normal p.o.v:**

 _'_ _Please someone please save me'_ Lucy begged again, as she then realized she was swallowed up by the darkness of the ocean. Lucy's world then turned dark and she was no longer able to see the light.

 **Above the surface – Gajeel's p.o.v:**

"Bunny Girl" I screamed at the top of my lungs, as Lily was trying to dive down but was not able to. Diving down as far as I was able to until I have to get more air, "Bunny Girl" I screamed again, "Lucy please answer me, please" I found myself begging.

As the crew of the ship that just exploded was all trying to swim back to the island, an ear ripping horn sounded off, looking up it was a large wooden ship. "Magic Council" Gasped Lily, as crews of Knights were deployed on smaller boats to help pick up Lily and myself, and then a patrol boat picked up the crew of the exploded ship.

"Sir are you alright, are you from Fairy Tail?" The Rune Knight who picked up Lily and me, questioned, "No my comrade is sinking!" I roared, as I pointed to the spot I remembered she was. "She's drowning we have to save her!" I roared. The Rune Knight nodded, "Sir you have to calm down first" He said. "Like hell I will, you have to save her!" I roared. "Please Lucy, if you can hear me you have to swim up!" I roared, as I felt tears form in my eyes. Deep down in my heart I knew it was too late.

 _Lucy and Gajeel head to Galuna Island_

 _The mission takes a turn for the worst_

 _Lucy is now at rest at the bottom of the sea_

 **Thanks for reading**

 **Please review**

 **Sorry for any grammar or spelling errors**


	3. Chapter 3 - Lucy Heartfilia

Meaning of Fairy Tail

Chapter 3

Lucy Heartfilia

 **Next Morning – Fairy Tail Guild – Normal p.o.v:**

The Guild was as rowdy as ever, as there was Team Shadow Gear at the request board, with Team Natsu looking at a mission that Lisanna pick out, and there was Cana drinking at the bar.

As Wendy was at the Bar by Master and Carla, "What's that sound?" Wendy questioned, as her hyper senses were picking up faint sounds of marching. "Impossible" Carla whispered, as she eyes widen in shock. It was her Precognition Ability, which allows her to see future events.

"Lucy-San" Carla whispered, as a tear streamed down her face. "Carla, what has happen with Lucy?" Master questioned worriedly. Suddenly the doors of the guild were thrown open, to reveal squads of Rune Knights, everyone within the Guild froze. Entering behind them was a beaten Gajeel and Lily, who was in his battle forming helping Gajeel walk.

A squad Captain stepped forward, with a folded cloth in hand. He unfolded his cloth to reveal Lucy's pouch which held all her keys. "Master Makarov of the Fairy Tail Guild, it is with great regret to inform you that this is all of the remains of Lucy Heartfilia" Said the Rune Knight Captain.

Master Makarov bit his tongue, the Rune Knight then gently handed him Lucy's pouch. The Guild fell under dead silences, as the Rune Knight spoke up again, "This is the paperwork of the mission that happen" He said. Handing Makarov a small stack of papers, Makarov's hand began to shake has he held the report.

Backing away, "My condolences to the Fairy Tail Guild" Spoke the Rune Knight, as she signaled for the rest of the Rune Knights to leave the Guild, they all marched out.

Dead silences fell upon the Guild, as Cana stopped drinking, Levy's eyes began to water, and Natsu was frozen.

Master Makarov's eyes then fell on to Gajeel, Master waved for Gajeel to follow him, as he went to his office with Gajeel.

No one said a word, as after a minute a voice broke the silences. "I-is Lucy gone?" Happy said loudly, as his eyes began to water. "I'm afraid so" Lily said softly. "Impossible, how did something like that happen!" Yelled Erza, as her eyes began to water as well. "The enemy got to jump on her…. Gajeel and I were tied up fighting the bandits, while Lucy took on the leader" Lily explained calmly.

"And you didn't try to save?!" Natsu's voice roared, as his body burst into flames as he approached Lily. "We did not make it in time" Lily said regretfully, as Natsu's flames dispelled and he fell to his knees. The most defeated look filled Natsu's face, as he looked like he had no more fight left in him.

 **Time Skip – One week – West of Magnolia Town – Makarov's p.o.v:**

 _Lucy Heartfilia_

 _X767 – X785_

 _May the light guide you in your eternal_ _adventure_

The sky was dark, with deep grey clouds overhead, as one by one rain drops would fall until it became a down pour. The entire Guild came to grieve at Lucy's grave, which was located west of Magnolia Town, it was hidden in the forest and at night the stars were amazing.

As Lucy's grave was a large stone tomb, with a large stone angel above, stone flames surrounding the tomb and a Fairy Tail insignia in the middle, being held by the hands of the angel.

"Here lies Celestial Spirit Mage Lucy Heartfilia, who was proud wizard of Fairy Tail" I began to say, as I felt myself choke on the tears I was trying to hold back. Gentle the tears dripped from my eyes.

"She was beautiful and courageous, protecting her friends in anyway should could. May the light guide you in for enteral adventure, my dear child, and lets pray that in the future we may share that adventure with you" I said, finishing my speech.

As Levy stepped forward and placed a bouquet of pink roses on the grave, "I'll miss you Lu-Chan" Levy choked out, as she turned and walked away, with her hands covering her teary eyes.

 **Time Skip - Five hours later – Lucy's Grave – Natsu's p.o.v:**

I was the only one left at Lucy's grave, as the rain kept pouring down; I was squatting in from of her. As I placed bouquet of red roses on her grave, I smiled weakly.

"Hey Luce, we still need to go on a mission y'know" I began, as I sharply stopped. I felt it the tears dripping down, "I'm sorry I couldn't protect you" I whispered softly, as I stood up and touched the tombstone.

Standing up and walking away, "Have fun on your adventures Luce" I said, as tears dripped down my face, as I tried to walk away with my head held high, I couldn't.

 **Meanwhile – Fairy Tail Guild – Makarov's office – Gajeel's p.o.v:**

I was in Master's office, and we were talking. "Master, where did ya put Bunny Girl's keys?" I asked, "Yesterday Loke appeared and took the keys" Master informed me. I nodded, "The Guild will never be the same again" I softly said.

"It will not" Master said, as he paused, "Yet it's weird" I continued as he paused again. "It still feels as if her Magical Energy was still wondering again" Master commented.

 _Magical Council tells Fairy Tail Lucy is gone_

 _Natsu visits Lucy's grave and cries_

 _Is Lucy still alive?_

 **Thanks for reading**

 **Please review**

 **Sorry for any grammar and spelling errors**


	4. Chapter 4 - Welcome

Meaning of Fairy Tail

Chapter 4

Welcome

 **Lucy's Grave – Loke's p.o.v:**

"Hey Princess, how are you?" I questioned, as my fingers traced Lucy's Grave Stone. "Everyone misses you a lot" I said, as I was referring to the other spirits. A sharp pain in my chest took my breath away, coughing a bit, and clenching my hands.

"It really hurts Princess" I whispered again, as tears escaped from my eyes and dripped down, landing on her headstone. "I'm sorry Princess, I'm sorry I wasn't able to save you" I cried, as I fell to my knees in front of her grave.

"You must have been so scared, sinking into the dark ocean, no one to help you… I'm sorry" I cried again, as my body felt as if it was on fire. Looking at my clenched fist, it was starting to disappear, it was fading away.

"I'm disappearing already" I whispered in shock, as a pained smile crossed my face. "I deserve this for not being able to protect you" I whispered, "Goodbye Lucy. I love you, thank you for everything. I have never met a Celestial Spirit Mage like you, and I'm glad it was you who held my key last" I said with a smile, as my body slowly faded away.

I was surrounded by darkness, this feeling; this is the feeling of disappearing. It was so dark and lonely. "I don't like this feeling" I said, as pain raced through my body. I groaned in pain, as I clenched my fist, this pain is nothing compared to what Lucy must have felt.

Soon after my body felt numb, I am no longer able to feel anything, excepted for darkness and loneliness. _'Thank you, Loke'_ a voice echoed through my head, it was Lucy's voice.

With my eyes closed, I smiled, as the area around me began to feel warm. It's a nice feeling, warm and loving, just like Lucy. Yet this feeling felt familiar, my eyes shot open, I realized this feeling and what it was; this is the feeling of my gate being open.

A golden light ahead of me was pulling me in, "What that hell?" I yelled, as I got pulled into the golden light. Closing my eyes as I entered the light, after a moment of pause I felt my feet touch the ground.

Slowly opening my eyes, I was in a place I have never been in before. Looking around me, I was in a large palace like area. Behind me was a large pair of wooden doors, as I turned around and walked towards them. "Where are you going, Spirit-San?" A voice called out.

Turning around to see a beautiful women walking down the right side of a large y-shaped stair case, she smiled at me and waved for me to come over.

She was surely a stunning looking woman, with long wavy silver hair and pale purple eyes. Her outfit was of a white ruffled button up shirt with a loose black tie, with a ruffled high waist skirt and, white knee high boots.

"Who are you? Where am I?" I yelled, she smiled and waved her hand up. "Spirit-San, please calm down. If you would, please follow me" She gentle said, as she turned around and started to walk back the way she came. "Wait" I called out, as I hesitated, but followed.

Following her up the stairs and to a long hall way, with many rooms, and large paintings hanging up along the walls, examining the painting closely I was easy to tell that they were all done by a professional but also were all very elegant. Something that stood out those was that they were all of Dragons, as one had a picture of a white and blue scaled dragon soaring in the sky, while another painting was of a red dragon sleeping in a forest.

Walking up another stair case at the end of the hall, the next floor had a shorter hall way with only one room at the end of it, as she pointed to this room, she walked it and I followed again.

Entering the room, it was massive, with high ceilings, with a large wooden bookcase with the rolling ladder attached against on wall, with a pair of white folding closet door against another wall, and then a glass door a few feet over from the closet. Along with a neatly decorated desk, a small sitting area, and finally a floor to ceiling stained glass window – the design of it was of a large silver dragon with a crown over it – that took up one whole wall. In front of the window there was a large been, which contains a figure sleeping inside of it.

Watching as the lady approached the bed, she waved over for me to move forward, slowly moving forward, my eyes widen. The figure lying in the bed, it was no other than the blond hair, brown eyed, Celestial Spirit Mage that I love.

"Impossible, that can't be, Lucy?" I questioned, with watery eyes. As the girl in the bed began to wake, she slowly sat up, as her eyes fluttered open, it was Lucy. There was no doubt about it, she is Lucy.

"Loke, where am I? Am I alive? Impossible, I drowned" Lucy said with shock, as my feet began to move on their own, I sat on the edge of the bed and leaned in towards her. Wrapping my arms around her fragile body, "Be careful Spirit-San, her body is still healing" Spoke the silver haired girl.

"Where am I? Who are you? Did you save me?" Lucy questioned worriedly, as the lady smiled. "It is pleasure to meet you Lucy-Sama. My name is Holiday, and I am not the one who saved you. The one who saved you is named Cielo; she is not here at the moment" Explained the lady named Holiday.

"Are we still in Fiore?" Lucy questioned, Holiday shook her head, as she let out a giggle. "We are a far ways from Earthlands, let alone Fiore, Lucy-Sama" Holiday said. "Where are we then?" I asked.

Lucy and I watched as Holiday, bent down and went on one knee. Crossing her right arm over her chest and placing her hand on her heart, "Lucy-Sama" She began as she passed.

"Daughter of Jude and Layla Heartfilia, descendant of Anna Heartfilia, I welcome you to the Dragon Realm, Princess of Dragons Lucy Heartfilia" Holiday spoke, as her voice was filled her seriousness, as she made direct contact with Lucy.

Lucy began to shake, as she was in shock. "What? Impossible" Lucy gasped, as she began to wobble in my arms. She than fainted, "Lucy" I gasped in shock. As I gently laid her back down on her, I stood up and so did Holiday.

"What is the meaning of this?" I demanded. "It is as I said, Lucy Heartfilia is the Princess of Dragons" Holiday replied. I was shocked, I didn't know how to react to this, and my mind was blank. "If you do not believe then please look out of the window for yourself" Holiday said, as she gestured to the stained glass window.

Walking over and pushing on the window, a section of the window opened up to reveal a balcony. Stepping on to the balcony with Holiday following behind me, my eyes widen in awe. As a blazing red Dragon flew overhead, its boundless power caused the wind to whip and whirl around me.

"This is the Dragon Realm, a place where Dragons are able to run to for safety and to live in peace" Holiday said with a smile, "Welcome to the Dragon Realm Spirit-San" Holiday said, as she waved her hands up in joy.

 _Loke gets dragged to a different world_

 _He finds out that Lucy is alive_

 _He also finds out that Lucy is the Princess of Dragons_

 ** _Thanks for reading_**

 ** _Please Review_**

 ** _Sorry for grammar and spelling errors_**


	5. Chapter 5 - Heartfilia Clan

Meaning of Fairy Tail

Chapter 5

Heartfilia Clan

 **Next Day – Dragon Realm – Loke's p.o.v:**

It was around seven in the morning, as I was in Lucy's room with Holiday. Lucy wake up and Holiday was trying to explain what happen to her, along with what she was told the other day before she fainted.

"I can't believe this" Lucy whispered in awe, "I'll explain it more during breakfast. How about you shower and put on a fresh pair for clothes on" Holiday said, Lucy nodded. As Holiday walked passed me to get to the door, "Spirit-San, the dining room is on the first floor first door to the right in the west wing" Holiday said, I nodded and gave thanks. Holiday left the room and it was now only Lucy and I.

Watching as Lucy got up from the bed, stretched and get out a groan. "You okay Princess?" I questioned, Lucy nodded. "This bed is really soft I love it. It's just like my old one" Lucy cheered with a large smile. Seeing Lucy smile caused me to smile, as Lucy made her way to the glass door on the opposite side of the room, she paused. "My keys" Lucy yelled with shock, "Loke where are my keys?" Lucy questioned with worry.

"On the desk over there Princess" I said, as I pointed to the desk. She instantly calmed and thanked me, "This is so much to take it" She gasped. "It's alright Princess" I said, as a sharp pained hit me in the chest.

"Loke I think you should head back to the Spirit World" Lucy told me before she entered the bathroom. "I'm going to stay by your side Princess" I replied, she gave me a worried look. "I'll be fine, I promise, if I need any more help I'll summon you" Lucy ensured me, biting my lip, I hesitated as I nodded.

As I started to pass through my gates, "Also tell everyone I'm alright" Lucy said, I nodded, "Will do my Princess" I said, as I returned back to the Celestial Spirit World.

 **Lucy's p.o.v:**

Watching as Loke returned back to the Spirit World, I entered the glass door which led to an enormous bathroom. "Whoa" I cheered with awe, as there was a generous sized in floor tub, while there was also a glass shower on the other side, along with a pure white toilet, and a very modern sink that was in the shape of a dragon.

"This is like a spa" I cheered, "Erza would love this" I softly said, as I began to strip off my clothes and throw it into a basket near the door. Carefully stepping into the in floor tub, I sat near the steps, looking at the buttons that were on a small control panel on the outside.

Operating the tub was pretty easy, as I pushed the button to fill the tub up, within seconds the water came out from the floor of the tub. The water was nice and warm, plus it was crystal clear and looked as if it was sparkling; it eased my tense body quickly. Sinking down to my neck, I reached for the control panel again, there are options to choose from such as adding in all store of bathrooms, flower petals and extra water minerals.

After about five minutes of soaking I found the shampoo and conditioner and washed my hair. Getting out of the tub, I pushed the button to empty it, within seconds the water was gone. Grabbing a towel and wrapping up my hair and body, I then did my normal morning routine of brushing my teeth and heading for the closet.

Setting into the closet, it was an enormous walk in closet, with all around clothes racks and shoes and accessories. Looking around for the perfect outfit, I found it. The outfit was a pale blue sweetheart neckline blouse, with gold star designs all over it, along with a pale blue skirt that ends mid-thigh. To top things off a pair of black combat boots and my hair up in a side ponytail, with my key pouch clipped to my side.

Looking over myself in the mirror, I nodded, leaving the room, I head the way that Holiday said the dining room was.

Following the direction as best as I could, I soon got lost, I was walking down a hallway were large paintings were hung. Walking pass the paintings, I notice something, the first painting I looked at from the beginning, there was a plaque underneath that said 'Anna Heartfilia'.

Examining the image, she looked a lot like me. It was like looking into a mirror, as I looked around at the other paintings; I found a very important painting. The small little plaque underneath said 'Layla Heartfilia', looking at the painting, "Mama" I whispered.

Donning a beautiful pink dress, with white lacing and a smile, "She's beautiful isn't she" A voice from behind me said.

Whipping around to see no one there, "You're slow" The same voice mocked, whipping around again, this time in front of me was a guy with snow white hair and crystal blue eyes. We started to walk around me, as he moved my eyes followed him. "Who are you?" I questioned. He ignored me and scoffed at me, "Hey" I yelled.

His clothes were nothing but a grey tee-shirt and black pants with sneakers, but the off thing about him was that both his forearms were covered in bandages.

"So you're Lucy Heartfilia? You don't look special" He said, I frowned at him. "Who are you?" I questioned again, as he was silent, but suddenly the silences was cut through by my stomach growling. Blush appeared on my face, as that happened, he laughed at me.

"Follow me, the dining room is in the other direction, but also down another floor" He laughed, as he walked away I followed him. "How do you know my name?" I asked, "Holiday told us" He replied, "Us?" I questioned.

"You'll meet the others soon enough" He replied, thinking about it, "Are you a Dragon?" I questioned, he laughed again. "If this Princess of Dragon thing doesn't work out for you, I'm pretty sure you'll be a good comedian" He mocked. I frowned again, as he led me to a doorway and we entered.

Entering the room, there was a long dining table that could fit as least twenty people. Seeing at the end of the table there was Holiday sitting down, as the boy lead to the seat that was across from her. At the seat there was a full layout of food, there was French Toast, to fruit bowls, and oatmeal.

"Eat up" Holiday said, with a smile, as I notice there was a large stack of books next to her. As her eyes then fell on the white haired boy, "What are you doing here Storm? You should be training" Holiday said with a slight upset tone.

"I don't need training, besides I wanted to see the soon to be ruler of all Dragons" He scoffed, as his eyes fell on me. "Enough Storm, leave at once" Holiday said. "Whatever, but just a heads up" Storm said, as he leaned towards me.

Staring at each other, his face turned into a frown, "You're not worth of the throne" He growled, and left without another word. Awkwardness filled the air, "Who was that?" I questioned.

"That was Storm Dragion" Holiday said, "I'll explain more about him in a little bit. Hurry up and eat your breakfast before it gets cold, and while you eat I'll start explaining about the Heartfilia Clan" Holiday explained, I nodded and began to eat the French Toast.

The food was so yummy; it was crunchy on the outside but very fluffy on the inside, as I started listening to Holiday.

"Long ago, Anna Heartfilia, your ancestor was the leader of the Heartfilia Clan. At that time Humans and Dragons were not living in harmony, so Anna Heartfilia thought it would be a good idea to bring together the Dragons and Humans. Some Dragons agreed while others rejected the idea, that is what sparked the Dragon War; and after three years of battling Anna and the Elemental Dragon at that time decided to create the Dragon Village, and have them serve under the Heartfilia Clan's rule" Holiday began to explain.

"This is where you tie in now, with the passing of the previous Queen, Layla Heartfilia. This leaves you to take the throne next, so this is how you ended up in this situation" Holiday said, as I swallowed my food.

"Why didn't I know about this from the beginning, by am I only hearing about this now?" I asked. "Originally I wanted to tell you the day of Layla's death, which is the exact same day that Jude, ordered all the Dragons to return to the Dragon Realm. Layla and Jude wanted you to have a normal childhood for as long as possible" Holiday said.

"Dragons or not, I didn't have a normal childhood. I grew up as the Lucky Lucy of the Heartfilia's, if they wanted me to have a normal childhood, then why did they raise me as the daughter of the richest company in Fiore?" I questioned.

"That I cannot answer, but please think about it Lucy-Sama. If you were raised as the Princess of Dragons from the beginning, then you would have been in the Dragon Realm for most of your childhood being trained in Magic. Plus I would speculate that you wouldn't have joined Fairy Tail" Holiday added, I hate to admit but she did have a very good point.

Holiday continued on with the story, as I now understood how I ended up in this situation, she was now going on to explain about the Dragon Village.

"As the Dragon Village served under the Heartfilia Clan's rule, they were like the direct connect to the Dragons. For generations children have been raised in that Village to learn how to unite with Dragons and live in harmony" Holiday explained.

"Thought that Dragon was destroyed over seven years ago, it feel into shambles after being attacked by a bandit group, and without the help of Dragons many of the people meet their ends" Holiday continued, as I'm guess this is where the boy starts to get involved.

"Storm Dragion, himself is not originally from the Dragon Village. I found him twelve years ago, when he was eight I bought him to the Village. Once the village was destroyed I rescued him and two other boys, the other two boys are originally from the Dragon Village. I'll wait until you meet them for their introductions" Holiday said, as that was the end the story.

"What will happen now?" I questioned, "You will have to be trained in Dragon Slayer Magic" Holiday replied, as I froze. Dragon Slayer Magic! As is the one that Wendy, Gajeel, and Natsu use, "Really" I gasped, Holiday nodded. "Layla and Anna both choose not to learn it, but it is your choice to learn it if you wish" Holiday told me, "I'll learn it" I said within an instant. Holiday smiled and nodded.

Finishing up my breakfast, Holiday took the dishes to the kitchen and came back out. "For the rest of today, I want you to rest, and tomorrow we will meet the others" Holiday said, I nodded in agreement.

 **Meanwhile – Earthlands – Fairy Tail Guild – Erza's p.o.v:**

The guild was now very lively today, as everyone was still in despair about Lucy. Getting up from my set at the bar, "Mira I'm going to head out for a bit" I said, "Sure thing" Mira said with a small smile.

Exiting the Guild, it was hard to deal with this, walking towards the forest I decided to visit Lucy's grave. Buying a bunch of flowers on the way and going towards my destination, within a half hour or so I made it to her gave.

Placing the flowers next to her tomb stone I did took a seat next to her gave, leaning back with my arms behind me, I took a deep breath.

"It's very peaceful here Lucy" I said, "It's no wonder Master wanted you to rest here" I spoke again. Taking another deep breath, "You know Lucy you were the first person I had a sister like bond with. I shared a meal with you, a bath, a bed, and even clothes. I'll really miss that" I whispered with a sad smile.

Suddenly I felt a change in pressure, jumping to my feet and turning around. To see a blue haired mage, "Jellal" I gasped. "Hello Erza" Jellal said, as he held a bouquet of flowers in his hand. "What are you doing here?" I asked, "I thought no one was going to be there. I came to bring Lucy some flowers" He answered.

As Jellal approached Lucy's grave and laid the flowers down, I sat back down and Jellal sat aside me. "How is Crime Sorcière?" I asked. "The Guild is fine, we manage to gain ten more members from the pass two months" Jellal said, I nodded. "That's good" I said. "How have you been?" I then asked, as I looked into his eyes.

"I been well, thank you" Jellal said with a smile, as he reached up one of his hands and gentle grabbed a lock of my hair. "Scarlett, the same color as your hair" Jellal said softly, as he was refereeing back to the Tower of Heaven. I nodded, "I always loved the color. Especially when it's on you" Jellal softly said, a bit of blush feel onto my face.

"A charmer as always" I mocked, Jellal withdrew is hand and laughed a bit. As we both then stared up at the sky, "Don't you ever just want to settle down already?" Jellal questioned, "Settle down?" I questioned, "Settle down as in have children and get married" Jellal said with a smile. I nodded, "To settle down is the dream of every girl. Even Lucy had a dream of that, before meeting Lucy my only dream was to excel at magic and eat my own weight in strawberry shortcake" I laughed.

"After meeting her I guess I started to give more thought in finding a partner were I can settle down with" I softly said.

 _Lucy meets Storm Dragion_

 _She also finds out about the Heartfilia Clan and the Dragon Village_

 _Jellal and Erza talk about settling down_

 ** _Thanks for reading_**

 ** _Please review_**

 ** _Sorry for any grammar and spelling errors_**


	6. Chapter 6 - Dragons and Knights

Meaning of Fairy Tail

Chapter 6

Dragons and Knights

 **Next day – Dragon Realm – Lucy's p.o.v:**

Glancing at a clock, it was 10:20am. Exploring the palace some more, I found about ten other bed rooms and a large library that was filled with books from floor to ceiling. Thought even after walking around for a few hours I still couldn't figure out the lay out of the palace.

Walking down a hall, I know I was on the third floor in the west wing, but I don't know exactly were. The hallway I walked down was filled with paintings, many of Dragons, one or two of people from the Heartfilia Clan, and then there was this lone picture.

The painting is of a stunning knight with snow white hair and glowing blue eyes, dressed in silver and black armor, with a large sword, who was posing for the painting. "Is this Storm?" I whispered in awe.

"Isn't he handsome" A voice purred, looking around, there was a boy whose head was to the height of my chin. With long blond bangs and clear yellow eyes, while wearing short shorts and a pink tee-shirt.

"Eh? So you're Lucy-Sama" The blonde boy said with a very sweet smile. I nodded, "Who are you?" I questioned, he swiftly grabbed my hand and started to lead me somewhere. "Where are you taking me?" I asked, he giggled, as we walked down the hall and stopped at a room with a large 'J' shaped burned into the door.

He pulled me into the room, inside the room it was bedroom with light pink walls and a large painting. He pointed to the painting and smiled, walking towards the painting, examining it.

It was of the blond haired boy, dressed in silver and black armor, posing the same of Storm was. Reading the small golden plaque underneath the picture, I turned back towards him.

"My name is Jacob Draggy; it's nice to meet you Lulu-Chi" Cheered the blond boy with a large smile. As he grabbed my hand again and ran out of the room, "Where are we going?" I yelled as we run, jumping down a stair case, I tripped and was practically dragged for the rest of the way.

Finally reaching the entrance area of the palace, Jacob released my hand. As I was huffing and puffing, Jacob was laughing with joy, until he glanced at me. "Eh Lulu-Chi are you tired already?" Jacob said with a worried by disappointed tone. Taking a minute to catch my breath, and shaking my head, "I'm fine" I puffed out.

"Seems like you are unhealthy" Jacob said, as he laughed. "I am" I replied back, as smiled sweetly. His sweet smile caused me to smile back, "Y'know Lulu-Chi you're really adorable" Jacob cheered, as I felt blush appear on my face.

As Jacob turned away and headed for the doors of the palace, "Let's go now Lulu-Chi. Holiday-San is waiting for us outside" Jacob said, as I followed him out the door. He held the door open for me, thanking him, as we stood outside.

Suddenly a large gust of wind blown, holding down the skirt I was wearing so that my panties wouldn't be seen. Looking up, a large shadow blocked out the sun, it was shaped as a Dragon.

My eyes widen in shock, after being in the Dragon Realm for a maybe a week, give or take some time, I have never seen a real Dragon, I have seen paintings and heard stories but I have never seen the real thing.

Moving behind Jacob, using him to block some of the wind, feeling as the ground shook as the Dragon touched the ground. "Lulu-Chi, look it's Holiday-San" Jacob cheered, as he ran towards the Dragon.

Looking over the Dragon, a large creature with shining silver scales with pale purple eyes, as she looked at me, "Do I frighten you in this form, Lucy-Sama?" The voice said, gently shaking my head.

"N-No Holiday, you don't" I stuttered, trying to keep a brave face on. As Jacob gestured me to approach, slowly walking towards her, she lowered her body to the ground.

"I see you also meet Jacob, this makes two out of three" Holiday said, looking at her with confusing. "You'll find out more lately, for now let's go and visit the Dragons first" Holiday said, "Alright" I agreed.

"Holiday-San, Lulu-Chi, I'm going now. See you guys in the garden later" Jacob said, as he started to walk away. "Goodbye Jacob" Holiday said, as I waved with a smile, Jacob waved back and smiled, than he turned back around and ran off.

"Hope on Lucy-Sama, and we can get going" Holiday said, as I looked at her, I wasn't able to climb onto her back, nor did I have the jumping power to get up that high. Holiday looked at me and I looked back at her, she nodded, I watched as her tail snaked around and then scooped me up and then lowered me onto her back.

"Make sure you hold on Lucy-Sama" She informed, preparing myself, her large wings began to flap. We were off, holding on to the ridge of her scales tightly, with my eyes clenched.

After couple of minutes passing, I still haven't opened my eyes, I was too afraid. "Lucy-Sama, please trust me and open your eyes" Holiday spoke, slowly opening my eyes.

Within seconds my breath was taken away, over hundreds of feet in the air, I could see for miles. As the landscape had different transitions between the landscapes, from volcanoes to forest, to mountains, to snowy glaciers.

"It's beautiful" I said, "This is the Dragon Realm, the world that contorts to the Dragons" Holiday said, as she slowly began to descend. We were landing in a clearing in the mountain, landing in the mountains Holiday took me off of her back and turned back into her human form.

"Where are we?" I asked. "Celestica's Territory" Holiday replied, the ground started to shake, as around a corner of the mountain, a large golden scaled Dragon with white sparkles on the scales, with a large scar going across her face.

"I knew I smelt you approach Holiday" Said the golden scaled Dragon. "Just came to introduced someone to you" Holiday replied, watching as the large golden scale Dragon began to shrink down and turn into a human; she had long blonde and light grey eyes.

Her long hair was tied back into a high ponytail, with golden ribbon. Wearing a black turtle neck crop top and silver armored shoulder guards. With a black mini skirt, that had a red rope tied around the waist and along with black sandals that had thigh-high lacing. Plus a golden sheath with a sword at her left side, with elbow high fingerless gloves that had armored plating. And lastly she had a white bandana wrapped around her face covering her nose and mouth.

She slowly approached me, "Who might you be?" She questioned, before I could answer Holiday spoke up. "This is daughter of Layla Heartfilia, descendant of Anna Heartfilia. She is the next heir to take the throne, to become the Queen of Dragons, this is Lucy Heartfilia" Holiday said with a high and mighty tone.

"I see" The masked girl said, as she approached me and got on her knee. Crossing her right arm over her chest, "It's nice to meet you Lucy-Sama. I am Celestica, the Dragon of Celestial " She said. "Nice to meet you" I replied, as she stood back up.

"Where are the twins?" Holiday asked, "Their coming now" Celestica said, as the ground began to shake again. Watching as a large galaxy colored scaled Dragon, and a sage green with black tribal design scaled Dragon appeared.

"Celestica Nee-San, why did you run off?" Questioned the green scaled dragon, "Nii-San, a new scent is in the air" Said the galaxy scaled Dragon, as its body started to glow and he turned into a human.

With short and spikey violet hair, and light grey. As he was dressed with black shorts and no shirt, with rainbow feathers wrapped around his waist, with a large white and rainbow feathered head dress. With brown sandals and more rainbow feathers banded together and wrapped around his ankles and wrists, lastly a wooden bow and purple stone pointed arrows at his side.

The green scaled dragon followed and turned into a human. His hair was sage green hair and light grey eyes, as he was dressed in white shorts with black bands around his wrist and ankles and no shirt with brown sandals. Majority of his chest, arms and legs were covered by black tribal tattoos, with a dark brown animal fur cape on, lastly with a green stone pointed spear in his hand.

"Dren, Elliot, this is Lucy Heartfilia, daughter of Layla Heartfilia. She is the next heir for the Throne of Dragons" Celestica said. As the eyes of both people widen in shock, they both bowed.

"My name is Dren, the Dragon of Space. Nice to meet you, Lucy-Sama" Said the purple haired man. "My name is Elliot, the Dragon of Time. Nice to meet you, Lucy-Sama" Said the green haired man. "Nice to meet you both as well" I replied.

"I believe you should get on your way to visit the others" Celestica said, "I agree" Holiday said. "Jupiter and Atropine are in the southern mountain range" Dren said, "What are they doing there?" Holiday questioned. "Atropine was scolding Jupiter because he was playing around with Cielo and Cecily" Elliot said with a chuckle.

"Alright, thank you" Holiday said disapprovingly, as she turned back into a Dragon, lifted me to her back, as we took off. "Good bye Lucy-Sama" Celestica yelled, as she waved along with Dren and Elliot.

Walking towards a large mountain, with large dark grey thunder clouds above it, as lightning flashed and thunder boomed. I felt worried as Holiday was approaching the storm. "Are you scared Lucy-Sama?" Holiday questioned, "You might get struck by the lightning" I said worriedly, "I'll be fine but I am not too sure about you" Holiday said, with a giggle.

"What?" I gasped, "Hang on Lucy-Sama" Holiday sharply said, as her body started to glow and she turned back into a human. Frozen in midair for a moment, our eyes meet and a smirk appeared on Holiday's face.

Gravity pulled both of us down, as we were falling down towards the ground. I found myself scream in shock, my eyes closed tightly, with my hands holding down my skirt. "I got you Lucy-Sama" Holiday said, as I felt her hands grab me around my mid back and behind my knees.

Slowly opening my eyes, realizing that Holiday was holding me bridal style, glancing down the ground was quickly approaching, within a few seconds we hit the ground, as dust and small pebbles and stones went flying from the shock way of Holiday's landing.

As the air cleared and the dust died down, looking up at Holiday as she was still holding me, as always she looked perfect and unfazed. "Uh you can put me down now" I said, Holiday nodded, as she gentle placed me down. "We will have to walk for a bit" Holiday said, I nodded, "That's fine" I said.

Walking down a large pathway, with high rising mountains on both sides, while in the sky above there was the dark grey thunder clouds. "Lucy-Sama" Holiday said. Looking at her, "You reacted well to this; I mean about learning that you are going to be the next Queen of Dragons, but also meeting Dragons" Holiday explained.

Shrugging my shoulders, "After hearing about Metalicana, Igneel, and Grandeeney from the others I sort of had a feeling what Dragons will be like" I said, thinking back to all the stories about the Dragons that I heard from Gajeel, Natsu, and Wendy.

"I see, so the three Slayers in Fairy Tail have talked to you about Dragon's before" Holiday said, I nodded, "I have a question for you Holiday" I replied, she nodded and gestured for me to ask my question.

"How did I get saved? I know that you mention a Dragon saved me, but how did you know it was me to save? I thought all Dragons disappeared on X777" I mention. Holiday looked a bit uncomfortable, "In all honestly we have been following you for the past three months. From the time of before Fairy Tail got sucked up to Edolas to when you all returned" Holiday explained. Nodding, "I see" I whispered.

As we turned around a bend, there was a blond guy with blue eyes and a guy with purple hair and red eyes.

"I'm serious Atro, when Cielo goes in her human form, her tits are huge" Laughed the blond haired guy, as the guy with purple hair looked very annoyed. "Ju, she is a mother" Replied the man with purple.

"What about Cecily, she has a nice pair" Answered back the blonde haired guy, "I prefer Holiday-San, and her perky c-cups are more my type" Replied the boy with purple hair. "What was that?" Holiday's voice yelled, as we approached both guys.

"Ah Holiday-San, perfect timing" Laughed the blond haired man, "I apologize for my side comment Holiday-San" Replied the purple haired man, as his face turned bright red from same.

As the boy with the short spikey blonde hair and baby blue eyes was dressed in a blue tee-shirt with a red lightning design and an electric yellow jacket over, with black jeans, and chains hanging down, with black spiked boots, and a hanging lightning bolt shaped ear ring in his right ear.

While the other boy, with short purple hair and crimson red eyes, with white under robe with short sleeves, with a pale purple over robe which is tied shut with a white slash. Along with a silver chained necklace that has a small flower pendant which is encased in gel; and lastly with a pair of black wooden geta sandals with purple straps.

"You really should watch your mouth, Jupiter" Hissed Holiday, "My bad" Said the blond boy, as his eyes then fell on me. "Damn, what's up babe, wanna get together tonight and have some fun" He said with a wink, as he approached me.

"Know your place Jupiter, you have no right to talk to her in such a way" Holiday growled, "This is the daughter of Layla, she is the next for the Throne of Dragons" The purple haired guy said with shock.

As stern looks crossed both of their faces, as they both bowed down. "Forgive my rudeness. I am Jupiter, the Dragon of Lighting" Said the blonde haired guy, "And I am Atropine the Dragon of Poison" Said the purple haired guy.

"Nice to meet you, I'm Lucy" I said with a smile, as both guys stopped bowing and stood straight up. "I thought King Jude was still in command of the Dragons?" Atropine said with a confused look, "He was" Holiday quickly said, "What happen to my father?" I questioned. "Lucy-Sama, I will talk to you about that later" Holiday said, as she bowed towards Jupiter and Atropine.

"We must get going, we still need to see the others" Holiday said, as the other two nodded in acknowledgement. As Holiday grabbed my hand and picked me up, she then jumped into the air and turned into her Dragon Form, as she quickly few away from the mountains.

"Holiday what happen with my father?" I questioned again. "Later Lucy-Sama" Holiday replied, as I realize that she was trying to avoid it. Trying not to cause an argument I reluctantly dropped the topic.

Flying towards humongous ice glaciers, a cold breeze filled the air, as I wrapped my arms closely to me to try and keep my heat to keep me warm. Landing in a crack between large glaciers, ending up in a cave made out of ice, with a mixture of warmth and chill in the air of the glaciers the clear ice allowed me to see a reflection of myself.

"Who is this?" A light voice asks, as with the reflection in the ice I saw a large blue scaled, with large horns of ice on top of the head. Along with a significant sized smaller Dragon appear, with milky white scales with patches of blue along the body.

"Cielo, the Princess is here to great you" Holiday said, as she stood in her Dragon form. It was a surprise that the ice cave was large enough for her to remain in her Dragon form, but also to even have plenty of extra space to expand her wings.

As the blue scaled Dragon looked at me, "Greetings Lucy-Sama. My name is Cielo, the Dragon of Ice and Water, or the Icy Water Dragon" She said. As her eyes fell down wards toward the smaller Dragon, "Hello. My name is Alaska" Whispered the smaller Dragon, as she was very timid of me and hit behind the large Dragon.

I greeted them both, "So you were the one that saved me?" I questioned. Cielo nodded, "I'm pretty sure that Holiday told you but few Dragons were in charge of following you around. I was in charge of watching you while you were in the ocean or lakes, I saw you sinking and I could not allow you to drown" Cielo explained, I gave a soft thanks for a smile.

"No thanks is required, it is my duty as your Dragon to protect you Lucy-Sama" Cielo said with a humble tone, I nodded. As my eyes fell on the similar Dragon, "This is my daughter Alaska. She is too young for her Element to be determine yet" Cielo said, as the little Dragon named Alaska looked at me, "Nice to meet you" I said with a smile, as she gave me a tiny smile back. "She is very shy" Cielo said with an apologetic tone, shaking my head, "Don't worry about it" I replied.

"You two better get going already, you still have a lot more Dragons to meet I presume" Cielo said, Holiday nodded. "Thank you Cielo, we will be going now" Holiday said, as she placed me on her back and we were off.

Flying into the sky, we reached the perfect cruising altitude, "Where are we going now Holiday-?" I questioned, "To the forest" She replied. As we approached a forest, landing within the forest, Holiday let me off her back and turned into her human form.

"Welcome Holiday-San, who is your guest?" A voice questioned, looking around, the trees were giant, as they were actually taller than Holiday in her Dragon form. "This is Lucy Heartfilia, the next for the Throne of Dragons" Holiday spoke, as it was like she was talking to the trees themselves, "I see" The same voice called out, "It is to meet you Lucy-Sama. My name is Cecily, the Dragon of Earth" Spoke the voice, as a shadow traveled across the ground.

As the shadow grew into a figure, a dark skinned lady with black hazy eyes appeared. As she was wearing no shoes, with long black leggings, and a forest green crop top that barely covers her breast.

While another figured appeared next to her, this time it was a tall, shoulder length light grey haired boy, wearing white long sleeve silk Chinese shirt, with black silk pants, along with wearing no shoes, lastly with white bandage wrapped around his eyes.

"It's nice to meet you Lucy-San, I am Mao Draco" Said the tall guy. "Mao you will have a chance to talk with Lucy-Sama, you should return to the others" Holiday said, as the guy named Mao nodded and disappeared.

"I see so you haven't fully met them yet" Said Cecily, as she smiled, "You should get going. I can feel a certain someone getting very impatient" Cecily said with a giggle.

"I agree a dark and heavy feeling has started to fill the air" Holiday said, as we continued on our way. Heading towards the next territory, it was large trees with a mist-like clouds hovering over them, as among the trees there were three Dragons.

"Holiday" Yelled out a white feather-like scaled Dragon with blue eyes, as we approached closer they all caught sight of me. "So this is Lucy-Sama" Gasped a Dragon with grey metallic like scales, "Welcome to the Dragon Realm" Said the Dragon with bright red scales and an 'x' scaled scar going across its face.

As Holiday was about to introduce me to all three but I cut her off, "Grandeeney the Dragon of Sky, Metalicana Dragon of Iron, and Igneel Dragon of Fire" I said in order as I saw them. "You flatter us Lucy-Sama" Grandeeney said kindly.

"Wendy has grown into a really sweet girl" I said to Grandeeney, a smile appeared on her face as she gave thanks. "Gajeel can be rude most of the time, but to me he is like a brother… Also he has a thing with my best friend Levy so you might be getting some grandkids" I said with a sly tone of voice to Metalicana, as he let out a deep laugh and boosted Gajeel using both good and bad words.

Getting to Igneel, "Natsu…. He is amazing, his power and strength is endless. He is the reason why I ended up in Fairy Tail. Also he is my best friend" I said with a slight pained voice, "Thank you Lucy-Sama, but we all know what that idiot have done to you" Igneel said with a soft tone. I whispered a thanks and I averted any further eye contact with Igneel.

"Lucy-Sama, there is one more person we have to meet, let's go" Holiday instructed me, as she transformed into a Dragon and we were on our way once again. Flying over mountains and forests and lakes, there was an open field, with tall grassy fluttering and bending in the wind, in the middle of the field there was a large white and blue scaled Dragon.

She resembled Acnologia in my opinion, but instead of black and blue scales she has was blue and white scales. Landing next to her, Holiday let me off her and transformed into a human.

The blue and white scaled Dragon did so as well. Turning into a beautiful and simply girl with long white hair and blue bangs, wearing a plain white dress that goes to her knees, with a blue sash going across her stomach, with white slip on shoes.

"My name is Blenda; I am the Dragon of Light. It is an honor to meet you Lucy-Sama" Said the white haired lady. "Nice to meet you too" I replied, "So have you figured out what element you will be?" Blenda questioned.

"I was thinking about Celestial, since I am a Celestial Spirit Mage" I said, "That sounds like a wonderful plan. Celestica is an outstanding teacher" Blenda said. As small chit-chat was created, it was peaceful.

A few moments later a heavy feeling was in the air, as I glanced at Blenda and saw an ugly frown on her face. "Lucy-Sama, please we must leave now" Holiday said with a hurried tone. "What's going on?" I questioned, "To late" Blenda said with a growl, as the lush green and grassy field slowly turned black and died.

As a figure was approaching, with long spikey dark blue hair and jet black eyes, he had dark skin with light blue markings all over his body and face. Wearing no shirt, but with an open cloak and black shorts with a white band around the waist, and black boots.

"You shouldn't be here" Holiday roared, as she stood between me and the dark blue haired man. "Out of my Holiday, don't give me that pity shit" He said darkly, as his hand went on Holiday's arm, watching as holiday then was thrown out of the way. I yelled for her in worry, as she hit the ground, Blenda then stood in front of me.

"Stop this at once" Blenda yelled, "Out of my way Blenda" Roared the unknown man. "Acnologia" Blenda roared, as she readied her fist and charged towards him, throwing a quick punch the man was able to caught her fist and throw her at Holiday. As Holiday was trying to get to her feet, Blenda was thrown into her and they both fell.

"Acnologia" I whispered, as my eyes widen, as I slowly stepped back, as he approached me. His dark eyes struck fear in my, as I stumbled, falling onto my butt, landing on the brittle and dead grass hurt a bit.

"Lucy Heartfilia" He said with a smirk, as he squatted down in front of me. "My name is Acnologia, the Dragon of Darkness. Nice to meet you" He mocked, as he examined me more.

"Since Holiday didn't want to take you to visit me I had to come and greet you myself" Mocked Acnologia. "You really are Layla's daughter" He then softly hummed, as he stood up. "Let's talk more" He said, as he led out his hand, reaching for his hand to help me up. "Do not go with him Lucy-Sama" Blenda yelled, as she and Holiday was able to jump to their feet. Looking back at Acnologia, as I pulled my hand back, he smirked. "Got'cha" He mocked, as he firmly held my hand, as started to run with me, as suddenly his body started to glow.

A moment later, I was on the black of this large black and blue scaled Dragon. "Acnologia" I whispered in aw, as we started to fly away.

 **Holiday's p.o.v:**

"Acnologia" I screamed, as my blood boiled and my heart raced, "I will kill you" I roared, as I was about to transform into my Dragon Form. Before I could, Blenda stopped me. "Why are you stopping me?" I questioned with an annoyed tone.

"He's not going to hurt her" Blenda said softly, with a gentle smile. "How do you know? He could be going to kill her!" I yelled. Blenda shook her head, "He isn't. If he was, he would have done it that very moment when he threw both of us aside" Blenda said.

"What makes you so sure about that?" I asked with a glare, Blenda looked at me a giggled. "He is my big brother, I know him to well" She mocked, as the dead and brittle grass that surrounded us started to grow back and come alive again. "

"I guess you're right" I huffed, as I tried to calm down. "He loved Layla too much to do anything to harm her offspring" I assured myself.

 **Meanwhile – Acnologia's p.o.v:**

With Lucy on my back, we were flying back towards the palace. "You remind me very much of Layla" I said, as I could tell a small smile appeared on her face. "She died a long time ago, I rarely remember her, but I do remember she was very kind and beautiful women, but also she was very powerful in Magic before she met my dad" Lucy said.

"Would you like me to tell you about her?" I asked, as Lucy let out a gasp of shock and desperately agreed. "Even as a little girl, she was very respectful and matured very early for her age. Thought it shocked us all when she left the Dragon Realm and came back married to Jude" I laughed.

"Thought she was fair, she also ruled with an iron fist… Caring and loving, that was her. Thought when she got pregnant with you she decided to return back to Earthlands and start her family there" I continued to explain. "Do you miss her?" Lucy questioned.

Passing for a moment, shaking my head, "I don't miss her" I replied. "Why is that?" Lucy asked. "To miss something is to never have it again, or to have something not with you. She is always with me, in my heart. As long as I remember the memories and great times we had together, it's hard for me to miss her" I explained.

"That's so sweet, what about your Slayer?" She questioned. I laughed, "I don't have one" I answered. As Lucy questioned me why, "Holiday feels that my Slayer Magic is to unstable to be taught to anyone" I replied. As she was about to ask another question I cut her off, "You wanna know something? Layla didn't ask this much questions" I mocked, "Sorry" Lucy replied with an annoyed huff.

Laughing, "It's fine. This is refreshing; this makes me feel like you're not afraid of me" I said, with a slight smile. Lucy giggled, "Acnologia" She began and then paused.

"What is it?" I questioned back, as there was another long pause. Taking a deep breath, "Save it for later already kid" I mocked, as he arrived at the palace already, as I let her off of my back.

"There are still three more people who you have to meet, go into the garden and find the gazebo in the center, they are there waiting for you" I instructed her. "Why don't you come with me?" Lucy asked with a smile.

Shaking my head, "No Dragons are allowed in the Royal Dragon. There is a seal that protects it since the time of Anna Heartfilia" I said, motioning for her to go on. She nodded, as she walked away and headed towards the entrance of the garden, I turned away.

"Acnologia" She called out again, turning back to look at her. She looked a bit worried, "I will do it" She said, trying to have a brave face, giving her a questionable look. "I will become your Dragon Slayer" Lucy then yelled out with all her might, as my eyes widen in shock.

A smile appeared on her face, "Also thank you for telling me about my mother" Lucy said, as she had the same smile that Layla would give. My eyes widen in shock again, as it was like I saw Layla's spirit standing right next to Lucy.

A pained smile appeared on my face, as Lucy turned around and headed for the garden, as Layla's spirit disappeared. Turning away, I took off into the air and made my way back to my territory. "I'm sorry that I lied to you Lucy… I do miss her; I miss Layla every single day" I said to myself.

 **Meanwhile – Lucy's p.o.v:**

Walking around the corner of the Dragon Palace, there was a metallic arch with a little gate, which was surrounded by roses. Entering thought the gate, my eyes widen as I was met with the most beautiful sight.

A stone path with was lined with bushes of red roses and white lilies, walking down the path and going to a fork in the way, going down the right side was a large open area, with stone walls on the out edge, with a massive pond that an little waterfall, along with large koi fish along with frogs and floating lily flowers and lily pads.

Going back the other, there was more flowers, as there was another fork in the path, one way lead to another large pond with a wooden bridge that you could walk over, and the other path lead to me to gazebo. The white gazebo was massive in size; it has a large cherry blossom tree growing from the center of it, breaking out through the roof.

Approaching the gazebo, it was the same three boys I seen previously. "Storm, Mao, Jacob" I called out, as I approached them, they were all dressed in silver armor. Walking into the gazebo, I gave them all questionable looks.

Standing shoulder to shoulder, in the order that I called their names, they all had a straight face. "What's going on here?" I questioned.

One by one, they got on one knee and place their right hand over their heart. "I am Storm Dragion, Dragon Knight. I hereby swear to serve and protect you, never to lust after. I solemnly swear I will guard you with my life, as I am the Knight of Claws and Fangs of Violation. I will forever be your Dragon Knight, my dear Lucy Heartfilia" Storm said with a stern voice, as he looked into my eyes. Staring back at him, his eyes were filled with almost anger and hate.

Glancing towards Mao, he started to talk. "I am Mao Draco, Dragon Knight. I hereby swear to serve and protect you, never to lust after. I solemnly swear I will guard you with my life, as I am the Knight of Eyes and Ears of Invasion. I will forever be your Dragon Knight, my dear Lucy Heartfilia" Mao said, as I noticed that he said almost the exact some words that Storm did.

Now looking at Jacob, "I am Jacob Draggy, Dragon Knight. I hereby swear to serve and protect you, never to lust after. I solemnly swear I will guard you with my life, as I am the Knight of Scales and Wings of Protection. I will forever be your Dragon Knight, my dear Lucy 'Lulu-Chi' Heartfilia" Jacob than said, as my eyes meet with him, a small smirk appeared on his face, it disappeared as quickly as it appeared.

The three then stood back up, watching as they all drew out their swords, holding it to their side. "What's going on?" I questioned in confusion and shock.

"It all started in the Dragon Village, a village of people who are Descendants of people who lived side by side with Dragons and Dragon Slayer" Storm explained. "We are Descendants of those people and we have sworn to continue to work with the Dragons" Mao continued.

"What happen to the Dragon Village now?" I questioned. "The Dragon Village has been destroyed after the death of Queen Layla Heartfilia, after the destruction of the village, there were only three survivors" Jacob answered.

"So you guys are my knights?" I questioned, "Yes" Storm answered shortly. "I see" I whispered, as I felt my head started to get light. Slowly my vision got blurry, as I felt myself get a bit unsteady.

"Lucy-Sama, if you are feeling unwell shall we return you to your room?" Mao questioned with a worried tone, shaking my head, "I'm fine" I said. Feeling my body go limp, the world around me slowly turned dark.

 **Storm's p.o.v:**

"Lulu-Chi" Jacob yelled, as Lucy has just fainted, as Jacob dived in to catch her. He caught her before her head hit the ground, "Lulu-Chi, your burning up" Jacob said, as he placed his hand on her forehead.

"I'll go find Holiday-San" Mao said swiftly, "Jacob bring her back to her room" I told him, he nodded and picked her up. He thought he was greatly shorter than her, he was far stronger. "Storm, what do you think is wrong with Lulu-Chi?" Jacob questioned with watery eyes.

"The shock of all the Dragons and us probably overwhelmed her too much, she'll be fine. Don't cry" I said, as I patted Jacob's head, as we headed towards the palace.

 _Lucy meets all the Dragons_

 _Also she meets her Dragon Knights_

 _Lucy got overwhelmed and fainted_

 ** _Thanks for reading_**

 ** _Please review_**

 ** _Sorry for any grammar and spelling errors_**


	7. Chapter 7 - Dance and the Letter

Meaning of Fairy Tail

Chapter 7

Dance and the Letter

 **Next Day – Dragon Realm – Lucy's Room – Lucy's p.o.v:**

Slowly opening my eyes, I sat up; I realized that I was in my bed. Looking around, as on a chair by my door there was Storm, sitting there in his normal clothes, sitting with his arms crossed and his eyes close.

"He looks so peaceful" I whispered. "I can hear you" Storm's voice hissed, as his eyes opened and glared at me. As he stood up from the chair, "I had to watch over you the entire night. You know what a pain in the ass it is, I'm so tired" Storm groaned.

"It's not like I asked you to watch over me" I said back. "Holiday asked me to, hurry up and shower already" Storm said, as I got out my bed and stood up. Storm came over to my side and started to undress me, my eyes widen in shock, as he slipped off my shirt.

My eyes widen, as I readied my hand, slashing it across his face. He froze. "Why are you undressing me you pervert?!" I yelled, "It's my job you pain in the ass" Storm yelled back, as suddenly the door flew open to reveal Jacob and Mao.

"Lulu-Chi, what's wrong?" Jacob yelled, as he saw that Storm has my shirt in his hand and I was standing by my bed half naked. "Storm, how could you deflower Lulu-Chi's innocence, you're a monster, a wild beast, and you should be exiled!" Cried Jacob as he pounced on Storm's back and started to pull his hair.

"Jacob calm down" Storm yelled back, as Mao was in the corner laughing. "What is going on here?" I questioned Mao, as Jacob and Storm were still fighting. "As Knights it is our job to also tend to your clothing, which means dressing and undressing" Mao blankly said, as I felt blush cover my face.

Looking at Storm, with Jacob on his back, they both paused and looked at me. "Why are you getting all embarrassed for, it's not like you got anything to show" Mocked Storm, as Jacob's fist than hit him in the nose.

"Don't say that to Lulu-Chi like that, her beauty is incomparable to nature, it is as if the stars gave birth to her" Jacob yelled, as he continued to hit Storm. "Alright, alright, I get it. Now get off Jacob" Storm growled, as he bend his back and grabbed Jacob and threw him off, Jacob landed on his feet safely.

"If Storm is unable to understand your beauty Lulu-Chi, than I, Jacob Draggy, will gladly have the honors of undressing you" Jacob said, as my eyes widen. "Jacob, Storm, let's leave the Princess to her own dressing today. I believe we gave her enough troubles for the morning already" Mao said, as he stopped Jacob, and pushed both boys towards the door.

"Thank you Mao" I said with a smile, "Not a problem Lucy-Sama" Mao said, with a smile back. "Breakfast will be ready in about thirty minutes, the menu consists of fresh fruit and French toast, with a glass of milk and orange juice" Mao explained. "Alright" I cheered, as Mao left, closing the door behind him.

Taking a deep breath, I started to undress and headed for the bathroom, taking a nice bath in the large tub, I soaked for a while.

 **Meanwhile – Dining Room – Storm's p.o.v:**

Holding a frozen steak to my face, I looked at Jacob who is happily eating a bowl of oatmeal. "What's wrong Storm?" Jacob questioned, "You punched me in the face is what's wrong you feral demon" I snarled.

"Don't talk bad about Lulu-Chi, and I won't do that to you again" Jacob mocked back. "For a fourteen year old you are very strong, Jacob" Mao said, as he was eating a bowl of soup. "Really, I never notice" Jacob replied, "Well my face noticed" I answered. "I got hit and slapped, I wonder how well this day will go" I mocked, as Jacob looked at me, "I didn't slap you" He replied.

"Lucy-Sama did" Mao informed, as Jacob started to laugh, he started to choke on his food. "You idiot, don't laugh with food in your mouth" I scolded, as I reached over and patted his back. "Thank you" Jacob muttered out, as we all finished eating our meals.

Putting away all of our dishes in the kitchen, we than saw Holiday entering the kitchen. "Is the Princess's breakfast ready?" Holiday asked, "Yes Holiday-San. It's on standby until Lucy-Sama gets to the Dining Room" Replied Mao.

As Holiday looked at me, "What happen to you? Are you alright?" Holiday questioned worriedly, "I don't want to talk about it" I groaned. "I beat him up and Lucy slapped him" Jacob said with a laugh, Holiday nodded. "I see, well just be more gentle with Lucy-Sama and she'll become more at ease with you. Also bring her to the Second Library when she is done with breakfast" Ordered Holiday, "Of course" Mao replied, as we finished up our dishes and heard Lucy enter into the Dining Room.

Serving her breakfast, she happily ate, as Jacob was sitting next to her making small talk. "So Lulu-Chi is that the Fairy Tail Guild's mark?" Jacob questioned, as he pointed at the back of her left hand. I glanced at it, there was a pink emblem on it, looking a Lucy, and noticing a pained smile appeared on her face.

"Yeah, I can remember the day I got it to. When I first arrived there was a fight, then the Guild Master showed up and gave this whole speech about freedom of magic. At the end of his speech, I got my mark placed on me. I was so excited I showed Natsu and he just told me that's good and called me Luigi" Lucy softly explained.

Lucy was in distress talking about Fairy Tail and this person named Natsu. All I know is that Natsu is the Fire Dragon Slayer and the adopted son of Igneel.

"What was Natsu to you?" I questioned, as her eyes fell on me, she looked sad. As she continued to eat her food, swallowing a mouthful of food, "Were you lovers?" I questioned again.

Shaking her head, "We were far from that. We were partners and best friends, because of him I got into the Fairy Tail Guild" Lucy explained, as she finished her food. I took her empty dishes, "Come help me with the dishes Jacob" I said with an ordering tone, as Jacob complained but followed me into the kitchen.

"Mao go take Lucy to the Second Library" I called, as Mao was on the other side of the kitchen finishing up some cleaning of the cooking appliances, "Alright" He called back, as he left the kitchen and escorted Lucy to the Second Library.

As I was washing the dishes while Jacob was drying and putting them away, Jacob groaned loudly. "Your mean Storm, I wanted to continue to talk with Lulu-Chi" Jacob said. "Don't talk about that Guild" I hissed, "Guild? You mean Fairy Tail?" Jacob asked. I nodded.

"Why?" Jacob asked. "It makes her sad; she gets uncomfortable to talk about it. Especially when you say the name of the Fire Dragon Slayer, Natsu, she gets really sad about that" I informed him, as I passed him clean and wet dishes.

"Eh so you pay attention to Lulu-Chi? You worry about if she is sad" Jacob mocked with a sly tone. "I don't worry, I dislike sad girls. They are nothing but a pain in my ass" I answered back. "You know not all sad girls are a pain, sometimes the sad girls are the one who need the most love" Jacob replied, as he looked at me with weak eyes.

"Whatever" I huffed, as we continued on with the dishes, finishing up and started to clean the Dining Room area.

 **Meanwhile – Second Library – Lucy's p.o.v:**

"Your mother and father were very much in love" Holiday informed me, "Now with Queen Layla gone, this only leaves you and King Jude" Holiday said. "King Jude is in no condition to remain the King" Holiday continued.

"What happen to my father? You still haven't told me what happen" I reminded her. Watching as she took a deep breath, "King Jude has become very ill in the past few weeks. It is my professional opinion that he does not have very much longer to live" Holiday said blankly.

My eyes widen in shock, "Why didn't you tell me this earlier?" I yelled with shock. Holiday was silent, "I have to go see him" I said again, "I highly advise you not to… But if that is your wish my princess, than I will take you to see him" Holiday replied. "We have to leave right now" I said.

"Yes Princess" Holiday replied, as she looked towards Mao who was in the room with me. "Call the other Knights, we head for Acalypha Town" Holiday ordered.

 **Two Hours Later – Earthlands – Love and Lucky Old Folks Home – Acalypha Town – Normal p.o.v:**

In a wooden two story building in the center of Acalypha Town, within the Love and Lucky Old Folks Home, in one of the rooms there was an a man in his early fifties, as he was already sporting grey hair and a weak aura.

As a knocking came to his door, "Come in" He yelled, the door opened to reveal two hooded shadow figures. "Who are you?" The man questioned, as both figures took off their hoods to let their faces be revealed.

"Holiday-San" Gasped the man, "Lucy" He then whispered, as a tear dripped from his eye. "Greetings King Jude, I see that you are not well" Holiday said, as the man who was actually Jude, shook his head.

"I'm not" Jude said weakly, as his eyes fell on Lucy. "It's nice to see you again, Papa" Lucy said, as Jude nodded. "You have grown finely, I have no worries of your success in the future" Jude said softly, "But I believed you were died" He whispered softly.

"Cielo saved her during her mission; we brought her to the Dragon Realm. She will be beginning training at the start of next week" Holiday answered. Jude nodded, "Lucy you are Layla's and mine pride and joy. We both love you dearly, I love you dearly" Jude said.

As slow stream of tears fell from his eyes, "Why didn't you and Mama tell me about this sooner, Papa?" Lucy questioned. "Layla did not want you to know so soon, our plan was to tell you when you turned thirteen but Layla passed away and you ran away" Jude said, as Lucy bit her lip.

"That is all I have for you, Papa. I have nothing more to say to you" Lucy said, as Jude then looked at Holiday. "Please take good care of her Holiday-San" Jude said, "Of course" Holiday replied, as Lucy turned around and placed her hood back on her head.

"I am ready to go" Lucy coldly said, "Lucy" Jude called out, as Lucy turned around, as Jude out stretched her hand. "I won't be around much longer, I won't be able to see you get married, have a family of your own, or to see your rulings of the Dragons" Jude said with a sad tone.

"So may I have this dance?" Jude said, as a soft smile appeared on Lucy's face. As she reached for his hand, as they slowly started to dance together and Holiday began to hum a smooth and light tune.

"Lucy you have truly grown, it is no doubt that you will have a wonderful family and a happy marriage, along with ruling the Dragons as well as Layla did" Jude said to Lucy, as a slight smile appeared on her face, with hints of sadness.

As they gentle swayed back and forward, side to side, Jude than slowly spun Lucy around and back again. "This is our first dance ever" Lucy whispered, as Jude nodded. "And our last" Jude said, as they did a few more steps and a final spin. Finishing the short dance, they both gave a playful bow to one and other, "We must get going Lucy-Sama" Holiday then said.

"Goodbye Lucy, thank you for being a wonderful daughter" Jude said, as Holiday and Lucy turned and head for the door. "Goodbye Papa" Lucy whispered, as she walked out with Holiday following closely behind her.

Holiday paused for a moment, as she made eye contact with Jude. A pained smile appeared on her face.

"Long live the king" Holiday said, as she walked out. An eerie silent filled Jude's apartment.

While Jude placed himself on a comfortable sitting chair, leaning back, completely relaxed. "I love you Lucy" Jude whispered into the silence of his room. As he took a deep breath, his eyes focusing on the space in front of him, "Layla" Jude called out, as he could see Layla's spirit standing before him.

Layla's spirit gave a gentle smile, as she held out her hand. "I love you, Layla" Jude huffed, as he took another deep breath, with a soft smile on his face, he took one more breath and that was his final.

Jude Heartfilia passed on peacefully, with a smile adorning his face, along with having closure with his daughter.

 **Meanwhile – Lucy's p.o.v:**

Walking away from the Love and Lucky Old Folks Home, with Holiday at my side, "Lucy-Sama, are you satisfied?" Holiday whispered. "Yes" I softly replied back. "This maybe the last time you ever see him, Lucy-Sama" Holiday reminded me, I nodded, "I know. And I am fine with that" I whispered.

As a warm air wrapped around me, I paused in my tracks, as I looked up into the sky. "Lucy-Sama, are you alright?" Holiday questioned worriedly. "Even as a child, the feeling of love wasn't strong between my father and me. I'm sad that he is gone, and I feel lonely knowing that I am the only Heartfilia left… But yet, I am no tears" I said.

Continuing to walk, "Lucy-Sama when we return please meet me in the Tenth Study Office" Holiday said, I nodded.

 **Dragon Realm – Tenth Study Office – Holiday's p.o.v:**

Watching as Lucy entered the office, her eyes widen in awe. As the walls of the Office was filled with large portraits and paintings of Lucy, Layla, and Jude; "What is all this?" Lucy gasped.

"This was King's private study, as you can tell, you and Layla was very dear to King Jude" I said, as she approached the desk that I was standing behind.

Holding out a letter, "What is this?" Lucy questioned, as she gently took the letter. "Please read it, the King left this for you" I said, as Lucy nodded as she opened up the tightly sealed letter.

"Dear Lucy, when you receive this letter that means that you will start your reign as the ruler of the Dragons. I don't know when that will be, or if I will still be around to see it, but I am very proud of you. You followed your heart and got to where you wish to be" Lucy said, as she paused.

"I only wish the best for you, as I know that we may have not had the best bond. I want you to know that you are an outstanding daughter and I was blessed to have you. I know you will reign well; I have faith in you, just as I did from the moment you ran away. I may have not approved of it, but you followed your heart, so I couldn't' remain angry for long cause I know that you were happy" Lucy continued on.

"You are the best daughter that anyone could have asked for, please continue to follow your heart, and never give up. I want you to know that I love you, my dear lucky Lucy of the Heartfilia family. May you live the rest of your life with cheer and joy, also don't ever forget your mama or I. Love, Papa." Lucy said, as she got choked up on the end.

"Papa" Lucy whispered, as her eyes began to water. "Please don't leave, Papa" Lucy cried out, as more tears fell from her eyes. As a soft smile appeared on my face, deep down, even if it was just a little bit, she cared for him.

"Papa" Lucy cried out, as she wiped away her tears. "Don't cry, everything will be alright" A voice said, as a figure reached out and hugged Lucy, it was Storm. "Be strong, you weakling" Storm annoyingly said, as his arm was gentle caressing Lucy.

As Lucy slowly stopped crying, Storm pulled his arm away. As Jacob and Mao also appeared, as Lucy wiped away the remaining of her tears, "Lucy-Sama we are always here for you so please rely on us more" Mao said. "We shall live and serve you, until death do us apart" Jacob informed. "And if you ever need a shoulder to cry on, or someone to be your back bone then you can count on us. That is the reason why we are here" Storm said.

Watching as Lucy held the letter close to her heart, she gently nodded, "Thank you everyone" Lucy said, as she tightly held on to the letter.

 _Lucy has her final resolve with her father, Jude_

 _Lucy dances with Jude_

 _Jude passes away, and Lucy receives a letter he wrote for her_

 ** _Thanks for reading_**

 ** _Please review_**

 ** _Sorry for any grammar or spelling errors_**


	8. Chapter 8 - Training in the Dark

Meaning of Fairy Tail

Chapter 8

Training in the Dark

 **Two Months Later – Earthlands – Fairy Tail Guild – Normal p.o.v:**

In the afternoon, at the Fairy Tail Guild, it has been two months since Lucy disappeared. As everyone slowly was getting cheery again, Erza has just walked into the Guild, as she was greeted warmly. As following behind her was Jellal, the Guild grew silent.

They both approached Master Makarov, who was sitting at the bar and sharing a drink with Cana. "Welcome Jellal, how is Crime Sorcière?" Makarov questioned, "The guild is well" Jellal replied.

"So what are you doing here Jellal?" Natsu called out, as he and Gray approached. "I have a very important question to ask you, Master Makarov" Jellal said, as Master Makarov gestured for him to ask it.

"Would you please grant me the blessing of marrying Erza?" Jellal said, as blush appeared on his face, as he was very flustered. The Guild froze in awe and shock, as MiraJane and Lisanna was squealing.

"Are you serious?" Gray yelled out, Jellal nodded. "Are you really going to be able to put up with a monster that can destroy a mountain in a single kick?" Natsu questioned, as Jellal laughed a bit and nodded.

Blush appeared on Erza's face, Makarov nodded, "Of course my child!" He cheered, as a smile appeared on Jellal's face, as he turned around and got on one knee. "Will you marry me, Erza Scarlet?" Jellal said, as a bright smile appeared on Erza's face. "Of course I will" Erza replied.

As cheers filled the Guild, "Let's party everyone!" Makarov cheered, as the whole Guild started to party. "Hold on" Erza ordered, as everyone paused with fear. "I am another announcement" She said, as the Guild fell silent.

"I'm pregnant" Erza said, as the Guild was silent, no one said a word, as Master Makarov started to tear up. "My child" He began, as his tears started to choke him, "Is all grown up! Drinks for everyone, lets party" Makarov cheered, as he raised his beer mug in the air.

 **Meanwhile – Dragon Realm – Darkness Territory – Holiday's p.o.v:**

Two months have passed since Lucy started her training; the first was two months were fighting basics, such as fighting with a weapon and hand to hand combat. It has been two days since she started her Dark Dragon Slayer Training with Acnologia.

As Blenda and I stood on standby, we watched ever lesson that Lucy takes with Acnologia. "I still can't believe that she choose Dark as her main" Blenda said, I nodded.

"Gather up your darkness Lucy and manifest it in the center of palms" Acnologia said, as he was in his Dragon Form, while Blenda and I were in our Human Forms. "I don't have any darkness" Lucy said, "Everyone does" Acnologia said, "Darkness isn't just hate. It's also sadness, loneliness, and loneliness" Acnologia softly said.

Lucy nodded, as she tried to focus her energy in between her palms. "She's going it" Blenda said softly, as we watched as a small orb of darkness appeared in between her palms.

"Good, now expand it" Acnologia said, as Lucy slowly started to pull apart her palms, as the orb slowly grew. Looking at her face, this type of Magic was taking up a lot of her energy, as she wasn't able to handle it anyone, the orb disappeared and Lucy started to huff.

"You almost had it Lucy, let's try again" Acnologia encouraged, as Lucy nodded. "That's enough" Blenda said, as she stepped in between the training. "Blenda get out of here" Acnologia hissed, "The princess is tired for today. There will be plenty of more days to practice" Blenda said, as Lucy looked a bit hurt, but she was so tired.

"Lucy, would you like me to share some of my Magic with you? It may make things easier" Acnologia said, "Really?" Lucy gasped, Acnologia nodded. "No, that's too dangerous" I yelled, as Lucy looked at me. "Lucy-Sama, your body might not be able to handle the strain" I said gently.

"I want to give it a try" Lucy whispered, as my eyes widen in shock. "Lucy-Sama, I suggest you don't" Blenda said strongly, as Lucy shook her head. "If it would make this easier, I want to give it a try" Lucy said, biting my lip.

Blenda backed down, "Acnologia you are responsible for whatever happens" Blenda growled, as she backed away. As transformed into a Human, and lend out a hand, Lucy took his hand. As a black energy started to surround Acnologia, it bubbled and started to transfer over to Lucy.

Lucy took a deep breath, as her eyes widen in shock. As she let out a dark scream, "Lucy-Sama" I roared. As Lucy then fainted, Acnologia caught her in his arms.

"Hurry up and get her to the palace" I ordered, "Alright" Acnologia said, as I watched as he gently hugged Lucy. "I'm sorry" I heard him whisper.

 **One hour later – Dragon Palace – Dining Room – Normal p.o.v:**

All Dragons were here in their Human Form, as along with Jacob and Storm, while Mao was caring for Lucy.

"I told you that it wasn't a good idea" Blenda roared towards Acnologia. "Blenda please calm down" Jupiter said, as Blenda bit her tongue, she became silent.

"Lucy-Sama is fine; I believe that the rush of dark energy is just a big surprise to her" I said, trying to calm the situation. "Holiday-San, Lucy-Sama should have stuck to her original choice of picking Celestial Dragon Slayer Magic. It would have been a bit more compatible with her" Celestica said.

"I agree, but this was her choice" I replied. "Two months have passed, Lucy-Sama still isn't even able to do a roar yet" Atropine added. "Maybe it would be better to have her do different training" Suggested Dren.

A loud grunt sounded off, with the sound of the wooden chair being thrown against the wall and shattering. We all watched as Acnologia exited without saying another word.

"Is it wise to leave him alone?" Questioned Igneel, in a worried tone, I nodded. "Let him be, Acnologia knew his power is too dark for any human to handle, yet he wants to push his Magic on to Lucy-Sama" Blenda roared, as she was clearly upset.

Her words all came from worry, not from hate. "What if he accidently killed Lucy-Sama? That would be the end for the Dragons" Blenda said, as everyone nodded. "She has a good point" Whispered Cecily.

 **Meanwhile – Acnologia's p.o.v:**

Walking towards the doors of the palace, "I believed in you… I guess I was wrong" I hissed to myself. "Please continue to believe in me" A voice cried out, turning around to see Lucy, with Jacob standing behind her.

"I want to learn, please teach me more" Lucy said, as she held out her palm. A black orb started to form in the center of it, as she twirled around the orb and crushed it in her hand. "Please continue to believe in me and teach me more" Lucy said again.

Feeling a wicked smile creep on to my face, "Alright but on one condition" I said. Lucy nodded, "You only have two months to master Dark Dragon Slayer Magic" I said jokingly. With a stern look, "I'll go it" Lucy said.

Nodding my head, "Let's go and train" I said, as I gestured for her to walk out of the palace with me. Lucy followed, "Lulu-Chi you shouldn't leave. Holiday will be worried" Jacob said.

"Follow me or don't, I will learn Dark Dragon Slayer Magic" Lucy sternly said, as Jacob looked shocked at the seriousness in her voice. "I will follow you wherever you go, Lucy-Sama" Jacob said, as he followed Lucy.

Walking away, a pair of figures appeared, it was Storm and Mao. "Thanks for the invite" Storm mocked, "You guys are following along?" I questioned. "Yes, it is our job to follow Lucy and to protect her" Mao said with a smile.

"Holiday won't get mad?" Lucy questioned, as Storm started to laugh. "You are such a blond" He mocked. "The Dragon Knights follow you, Lucy Heartfilia, wherever you go, we shall follow and be right by your side. Besides we serve you, not Holiday" Storm said.

 **One Month Later – Dark Territory – Storm's p.o.v:**

Watching as Acnologia was in his Human Form, doing hand to hand combat with Lucy. "It amazing how much Lucy-Sama has learned so far" Mao said, I nodded, as Jacob than appeared by my side. "I think it is amazing that Holiday didn't kill us all after Acnologia took Lulu-Chi" Jacob laughed. "She surely did get stronger, but she is still a pain in the ass" I said. As Mao laughed, "Storm you are not supposed to follow up a complement with a compliment" Mao said with a laugh.

"Come one Lucy-Sama, hit me like you mean it" Acnologia yelled, as his punches were connecting with Lucy more than her punches was connecting with him. "I am" Lucy called back.

"Don't be a weakling Princess of Dragons" Acnologia roared, "I'm not!" Roared back Lucy, as suddenly black energy roared at her mouth. A large roar exploded from her, as Acnologia was forced back.

Everyone froze in awe, "That was your first roar" Acnologia gasped in joy, as a large smile appeared on Lucy's face. "And to think the other Dragons were worried" Jacob laughed, "This girl can hold her own and that's for sure" I said with a smile.

 _Erza and Jellal are getting married and will be having a child_

 _Lucy starts her training with Acnologia_

 _Lucy is slowly mastering Dark Dragon Slayer Magic_

 ** _Thanks for reading_**

 ** _Please Review_**

 ** _Sorry for any grammar and spelling errors_**


	9. Chapter 9 - Training Time

Meaning of Fairy Tail

Chapter 9

Training Time

 **Two Months Later – Icy Water Territory – Jacob's p.o.v:**

Training with Acnologia finished about a month ago, as Lucy is currently in the middle of her training with Cielo, learning Icy Water Dragon Slayer Magic.

As Cielo was trying to teach Lucy how to ice skate, as Mao and Storm were sitting on the side, while on was on the ice trying to help Lucy out. "Come Lucy-Sama there might be a rare situations where you may get be trapped on a sheet of ice and you will need to know how to simply skate around" Cielo said.

Watching as Lucy fell on her butt again, she groaned in pain. "Ow, this hurts a lot" Lucy cried out. As Storm was laughing from the sidelines, I skated up to Lucy and lent out my hand.

"Come on Lulu-Chi, you're doing great" I said. "You can do it Lucy-Sama" Cheered on Cielo's daughter, Alaska. "You can do it if you stop falling on your ass" Laughed Storm again, "Shut up" Lucy yelled back as she tried to skate again but lost her balance and fell on her butt again. "It's alright Lucy-Sama, we have more time for you to learn" Cielo said with encouragement.

 **Two Months Later – Mountain Territory – Lucy's p.o.v:**

Two months have passed, I finally was able to master Dark Dragon Slayer and Icy Water Dragon Slayer, and I am still currently in the middle of Poison and Lightning Dragon Slayer training.

In the mountains, in the range that Atropine and Jupiter both rule together. "Run Princess, run" Laughed Jupiter, as he was in his Human Form, throwing lightning bolts at me.

Running away, as large poisonous puddles appeared in areas where I was heading. Dodging the poisonous puddles and lightning bolts at the same time. "Come on Lucy-Sama, you got this" Atropine said, as he opened large puddles of poison in front of me. Jumping over the large puddles and dodging the lightning bolts, I could hear Storm in the background laughing.

"Stop laughing at me" I yelled, "Run blonde run" Storm kept laughing, as I could hear Jacob scolding him. "You can do it Lucy-Sama" Mao cheered, as he was practically my only support right now as the other two boys started to fight.

Jumping out of a puddle, I felt my body started to twitch. "Princess" I heard Jupiter's voice crack, as his lightning bolt struck me. As my body froze, I fell into a puddle of poison. I screamed. As I could hear the footsteps of the others running towards me, "Leave her" Storm yelled, as everyone froze.

Feeling it in my heart, and recalling the movements that I learned from Jupiter and Atropine, I redirected the lightning and was able to absorb the poison without harming myself.

"Wow" I gasped, as I fell to my knees, taking a deep breath, "That was awesome" Jupiter cheered proudly, "You actually redirected lightning and absorbed poison at once. Pretty impressive" Storm said.

"Wow Storm, that's the first encouraging words you ever gave Lucy-Sama without an insult to follow" Mocked Mao. As a weak laugh appeared on my face, I then laid down on my back. "That's all for today, I'm going to take a nap" I said.

 **Two Months Later – Earth Territory – Mao's p.o.v:**

Two months later, Lucy started to learn Earth Dragon Slayer Magic and Iron Dragon Slayer Magic. As Cecily and Metalicana were taking things slow and easy with Lucy.

As Cecily started to teach Lucy how to use external sensation, which is a skill where you are able to see what's around you by relying on the vibrations in the surrounding areas.

"Where is Metalicana now?" Cecily said, as Lucy had to guess where Metalicana would be but with just relying on her ability to pick up his vibrations against the ground.

"Over there" Lucy pointed off, as she was about a foot or so wrong. "Almost but not right" Metalicana said, as he supported her to try again. As Metalicana walked in a circle around Lucy, but stopped in the same spot. Lucy pointed again, this type she got it.

"Good job" Cheered Metalicana and Cecily, as a smile appeared on Lucy's face. "This is fun" She cheered.

 **Two Months Later – Star Territory – Normal p.o.v:**

A total of one year has passed since Lucy was in the Dragon Realm, as she is has mastered Celestial, Space, and Time Dragon Slayer Magic in the time of a month and a half, she was ahead of her schedule.

"Lucy-Sama, is today your rest day?" Celestica questioned, Lucy nodded. "My body really is sore, I'm glad I have a rest day" Lucy cheered, as by her side there was her three knights.

"I'm very impressive that you were so able to pick up Celestial, Space, and Time Dragon Slayer Magic so quickly" Elliot said with a smile. "It's all because of my Celestial Spirit Mage, so it sort of felt natural to do it, in a strange way" Lucy explained.

"Oh, by the way Lucy-Sama, here you are, the Wizard Weekly that you have been asking for" Dren said, as he handed Lucy a magazine from Earthlands. A large smile appeared on her face, "It's very convenient that you are able to go from world to world. Thank you very much" Lucy said.

As she was reading over the cover, "Eh Erza got married and has a daughter" Lucy cheered, with teary eyes of happiness. "Who is this Erza?" Mao questioned, "She is this super powerful wizard from Fairy Tail. We were on the same team together, Team Natsu. I really cared about her, she was like the sister I never had. Oh and she is super beautiful" Lucy said, as she was practically fangirling over Erza.

Calming down, "I'm happy for her. She got her dream of getting married and having a child" Lucy said, with a soft but sad smile. "Don't worry Lulu-Chi, your time will be coming soon" Jacob cheered, as Lucy smiled and thanked him.

Quickly reading the rest of the magazine, "Eh Fairy Tail's Gray and Juvia got together along with Levy McGarden and Gajeel Redfox… A new Guild called Sabertooth also appeared" Lucy continued, "I guess everyone has moved on..." Lucy said softly with a pause. "Without me" Lucy whispered with a sad tone of voice.

 **Two Months Later – Sky Territory – Normal p.o.v:**

Lucy was in Grandeeney territory, beginning her Sky Dragon Slayer Magic training. "Like this?" Lucy said, as she was able to cause a small gust of wind to whirl around her. Grandeeney nodded, "Lovely. You have really grown since the first day you came here" Grandeeney said, Lucy blushed a bit and smiled, "Thank you" She whispered.

As they got back to training, "Lucy-Sama may I ask a favor of you?" Grandeeney questioned, Lucy nodded. "How was Wendy?" Grandeeney asked a bit shyly, a smile appeared on Lucy's face. "Wendy has grown into a very powerful and confident young lady, from the time she joined Fairy Tail until the last time I saw her" Lucy explained.

"That's good, when I first meet her; she was so shy and timid. I was very scared of leaving her alone, but I am glad to know that she is doing just fine" Grandeeney said, as she quickly changed the topic and got back to teaching Lucy.

 **Next Day – Light Territory – Lucy's p.o.v:**

Starting with Light Dragon Slayer Magic training, just like Celestial, it was easier for me than the other elements. As Blenda was just teaching me the basics of Light Magic, "So Lucy-Sama, may I ask you a question?" Blenda questioned, "Of course" I replied.

"Why did you decide to learn Dark Dragon Slayer Magic?" Blenda asked shyly. Taking a moment to think, "I really don't remember. I guess it was because I felt a connection with Acnologia; in all of the stories I heard of him, he doesn't really seem as bad as they make him to be… It's really hard to explain" I said, trying my best to explain.

A small smile appeared on Blenda's face. "Since we were younglings, no other Dragon was able to connect with Acnologia, over the years the only one that he really got close with was Layla" Blenda explained.

"He dearly loved Layla, with all his heart, he lusted for her too I would say, but he knew for a Dragon to love a Human is taboo, completely forbidden" Blenda said sadly. "I'm glad that he now has you, he seems more happy-like… Especially when you choose to learn Dark Dragon Slayer as your main Dragon Slayer Magic" Blenda continued. "Thank you Princess Lucy" Blenda then said, with a sweet smile, as she bowed.

 **Two Months Later – Dragon Palace – Storm's p.o.v:**

Walking towards the doors of the Palace, with Mao and Jacob at my side, "Knights" A demanding voice called, looking who it was, it was Holiday.

Next to Holiday was Igneel, both were in their Human form. "Have any of you seen Lucy-Sama?" Holiday questioned worriedly, "Fire is her last element and she is already skipping out on the lessons" Igneel joked with a worried tone.

"Lucy-Sama is in the garden" Mao than said calmly, "Could you please get her and tell her that Igneel is here and is waiting for their lessons to begin" Holiday said, "Yeah no problem" I replied.

As the three of us made our ways to the garden, "I think it's stupid that the Dragons aren't allowed in the garden" I grumbled. "I don't, this is like the Dragon Rulers only place to run away and have time for themselves" Mao replied.

Walking to the gazebo, with the large cherry blossom tree, we found Lucy curled up against the tree. "Lulu-Chi, why are you crying?" Jacob called out, as he ran to Lucy's side.

"I'm scared" Lucy whispered, "Of what Lucy-Sama? If there is something that is scaring you then we will get rid of it right away" Mao said. As Lucy looked up at us, "I don't want to learn fire" She cried, as tears dripped down her eyes. "Lucy" I whispered in shock.

"Lulu-Chi, you are almost finished with all your training, only Fire Dragon Slayer is left" Jacob tried to cheer. "I don't want to" Lucy cried out again, as she tightly pressed her knees to her chest.

"Please Lucy-Sama; is there a reason why you don't want to learn?" Mao questioned, Lucy gave a slight nod. "Then say it, if you just bitch and cry over it we can't help you" I yelled, as Lucy flinched at the sound of my voice.

"Storm, be more gentle" Jacob scolded with a dark tone. "No" I yelled back, grabbing Lucy by the collar of her shirt and forcibly lifting her up. "Storm, watch your actions" Mao yelled, as he placed his hand on my shoulder, I shook him off.

As I was holding Lucy up against the tree, "Tell us what's wrong. You don't ever tell any of us anything, we are your Knights, and you are supposed to rely on us when you can't rely on anyone else. Now tell us what's wrong" I yelled.

Lucy's teary face paused; as I felt her tears roll down her cheek and drop onto my hand. "Lucy, rely on us more please" I begged slightly.

"What if I'm not able to learn it?" Lucy whispered, as she stared straight into my eyes. "I'm not Natsu, what if I can't learn" Lucy began to cry harder. My chest started to hurt, it's again with Natsu.

"Lulu-Chi, please stop crying" Jacob softly said, as I lowered Lucy and released her collar. As her tears slowly began to stop, "Lucy-Sama you have learned over ten other types of Dragon Slayer Magic. Learning one more won't make a difference, we are all supporting you" Mao said, as Lucy softly smiled, but with teary eyes.

"Hey look at me" I said, as Lucy's eyes gently fell onto me, "Don't be a crybaby about it" I hissed. "I choose to follow, don't make regret becoming your Dragon Knight. I know you can do it, the three of us have watched you grow over the past year. Now stop crying, suck it up, and keep your head up princess" I said, as I got on my knee and kissed the back of her hand.

Blush appeared on her face, "Keep your head up Princess Lucy, if not your crown will fall and we don't want that happening, now do we" I said.

A smile appeared on Lucy's face, as I got back to my feet, "Storm is right. We all choose to follow you Lulu-Chi, we believe in you" Jacob cheered. "If you feel like you ever need help, that is the reason why we are here. To serve and protect you Lucy-Sama, and if your crown ever happens to fall off, we will look for it and place it back on your head" Mao said with a sly tone.

"Thank you my Knights, thank you" Lucy cheered, as her teary eyes faded away. As a brave and powerful smile appeared on her face, "I'm all fired up now" Lucy said with an embarrassed look, as she turns and ran toward the palace.

The three of us than followed behind, "You better watch yourself Storm... 'I hereby swear to serve and protect you' " Jacob said, as he referenced part of the oath we all took to Lucy almost a year ago. "The princess and her knight cannot share love; it's a forbidden fate…Never to lust after" Mao also said, as he too referenced part of the oath. "I know you idiots, I know" I growled.

 _Lucy finished her other Dragon Slayer Training_

 _She said she couldn't learn Fire Dragon Slayer because she isn't Natsu_

 _Storm is starting to have some feelings towards Lucy_

 ** _Thanks for reading_**

 ** _Please Review_**

 ** _Sorry for any grammar or spelling errors_**


	10. Chapter 10 - Return to Earthlands

Meaning of Fairy Tail

Chapter 10

Return to Earthlands

 **Three Months Later – Dragon Palace – Normal p.o.v:**

Lucy has finished her training with all the Dragons, as she was preparing to return to Earthlands. All the Dragons were at the Palace to see Lucy and her Knights off.

"Lucy-Sama, are you sure you want to return so soon?" Holiday questioned with worry, Lucy nodded. "I have been gone for one and a half years, I think that's enough time" Lucy replied with a sad but happy smile.

"Thank you all for everything, I promise I will return and visit as soon as I possible" Lucy said, as the Dragons all nodded. "Lucy-Sama, please take this" Dren said, as he handed Lucy a small box, within the box there were thirteen keys, they were all made out of diamond.

"Celestica and I worked together to craft these, they are keys, if at any moment you will need us please summon us and we will pass through the Celestial Spirit Gate and come to your aid" Dren said. "Thank you so much" Lucy said, "What about the Celestial Spirit King? Wouldn't he get mad about you guys passing through the Spirit Gates?" Lucy questioned, "Leave the old man to me, and don't worry about it" Laughed Celestica, as Lucy nodded.

"Lulu-Chi, we should get going" Jacob said, Lucy nodded. "I opened the portal so that you guys will end up in Crocus, the Capital City of Fiore" Dren said, "Thank you" Mao replied.

As Dren opened a portal, "Bye-bye everyone" Jacob cheered as he and Mao jumped into the portal, then Storm, "Come on Lucy" Storm said, Lucy nodded again. As she paused half way into the portal, she looked at all of the Dragons again.

"I love you all, thank you so much" Lucy cheered again, "Safe trip my Princess" Holiday said, as Lucy jumped through the portal, as she felt her body exit the portal again, as soon as she knew it the portal closed the four of them were in Crocus.

"Wow flowers everywhere" Jacob gasped, "This is a very busy place" Mao said, as there were large groups of people passing by every so often, with multiple little shops and swap meets along the streets.

"Storm, what time is it?" Lucy questioned, as she notice that it was late in the afternoon. "One" Storm replied, "What should we do while we are here?" Mao questioned.

"Let's explore" Lucy cheered with joy, "Lulu-Chi you should cover up first" Jacob said, "Jacob is right Lucy-Sama, just in case" Mao said. Lucy nodded, as they went to the nearest clothing stand and bought a large hooded cloak for Lucy.

"Thank you" Lucy said, as she paid the clerk in the clothing store. "No problem, hey you know who you look like?" The clerk gasped, as the four froze with shock, "You remind me of that Lucy girl from Fairy Tail. She died on a mission about a year ago or so" Said the clerk.

"What a bad omen, I think it's scary to look like someone who is dead cause then you might be next to pass one" Jacob said with a cheerful and playful tone, trying to distract the clerk.

"I guess you are right, I apologies if I scared you. I meant no bad luck to you" Said the clerk, "Don't worry about it, have a nice day" Lucy said, as the four of them left the shop. "That was close" Storm said, as he fixed Lucy's hood to cover her face better.

"Aye Mao, come with me to the City Information Store" Storm said, as Mao nodded. "Jacob, why don't you and Lucy-Sama look around the city and we can meet back up here in a couple of hours" Mao said, "Okiedokie" Cheered Jacob, as the pair went off.

 **Storm's p.o.v:**

Walking into a small little store, it was filled with magazines and booklets about Magic and other things relating to Fiore. "Storm, what are we looking for?" Mao questioned, "A guild booklet, so that we know who we need to be looking out for" I explained, "Good idea" Mao replied.

As they got the most recent book about Guilds in Fiore, and purchased it. "Excuse me, may I ask you some questions" I asked the clerk of the store, the clerk was a girl around Lucy's age, but she had brown hair and brown eyes, and wearing a little store apron.

"Of course" She said, with a bright smile. "My name is Holly by the way" She said, "Nice to meet you, I'm Storm and this is my friend Mao. I just have a few questions about some of the Guild Members from the Fairy Tail Guild, I believe that's the name" I said, trying to make myself seem as uneducated as possible so that she doesn't get wary of me.

"Fairy Tail is one of my favorite guilds, ask me almost any question" Holly cheered. "Who is this Natsu person?" I asked. "Natsu Dragneel, he is this strong Fire Dragon Slayer Mage" Holly replied, "And who was Lucy?" Mao asked. "Lucy Heartfilia, she was this Celestial Spirit Mage that was on the same team as Natsu. A lot of people thought they would hook up or become an item but Lucy passed away on a mission one day; it's been maybe two years, or a little less than that" She replied.

"I see, thank you" I quickly said, as I walked out of the store with Mao closely following behind me. As I scanned the book for the Fairy Tail Mages, I remember their faces and threw the book away.

"We have to protect Lucy at all cost" I said, "Of course" Mao replied. "Let's get something to eat, I'm hungry" Mao than said, I nodded, as we made our way to the nearest restaurant.

 **Meanwhile – Lucy's p.o.v:**

"Lulu-Chi, looking" Jacob cheered, as a little girl had just given him a flower crown. "You look wonder in that" I replied with a smile. As we were walking through the city, there were street performers at every other turn.

"The city seems so alive" I said, as I noticed that Jacob was about twenty feet in front of me, I ran to catch up with him. "Jacob, slow down" I called out, as I felt myself hit something, I flew backwards. Hitting the ground with my butt, "Ouch" I whispered as I slowly got up and patted myself off and Jacob then appeared to my side and apologized for running off without me. "What the hell girly?" Growled the voice, looking at the person who I ran it to, there was a blond hair and blue eyed boy with a black hair and red-eyed boy, with two exceeds.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean too" I said, looking at the guy. "Is that all you are going to say?" He hissed. "Yeah Sting-Kun, show her who's the best" Cheered the pink and red exceed.

"Look we didn't come here to fight, it was an accident and we are very sorry" Jacob said, trying to reason with the pair. "Tsk, worthless piece of trash" Hissed the boy whose name must have been Sting.

"What did you call Lulu-Chi?" Jacob darkly growled. "Jacob we didn't come here to fight, don't" I said. "I won't tolerate anyone who calls Lulu-Chi bad words" Jacob growled. "Eh? A tough guy" Laughed Sting, as he turned his body, I saw the emblem on his arm. "Sabertooth" I gasped in awe.

"I see you heard of us" Mocked the red and pink Exceed. "Are you guys the Twin Dragon Slayers of Sabertooth?" I questioned, "The one and only" Mocked Sting.

"Jacob, let's go. We have no business here" I said, "But Lulu-Chi, you can take them" Jacob whispered. "I don't want to fight, let's just get going" I whispered. "Alright" Jacob said with a defeated tone, as I turned and walked away.

"Where are they going?" Questioned the boy with black hair, his name is Rogue. "She is smart for walking away; Sting-Kun would have cleaned the streets with both of them" Mocked the pink and red Exceed.

 **Few Hours Later – Normal p.o.v:**

As Lucy and Jacob met back up with Storm and Mao, "Let's head to Magnolia Town" Mao said, "Where are we going to stay?" Lucy questioned. "Holiday-San helped us buy out your apartment, so it is still there" Mao explained, as Lucy's eyes lit up. "Let's go" She cheered.

Heading towards the train station, getting their tickets and waiting for the train, after an hour of waiting the train arrived; they all got on board the train.

"Lucy-Sama, while we are in Earthlands we have to come up with another name for you" Mao said, Lucy nodded, "I know but what?" Lucy replied. "Tatsuki" Storm said, "Isn't Tatsuki to boyish sounding for Lulu-Chi?" Jacob questioned, Storm nodded, "That's why it would be perfect" Storm said.

"Tatsuki doesn't sound that bad, okay from now on in Earthlands you are all required to call me Tatsuki" Lucy said, the three agreed. As the rest of their train ride was quiet, nothing much happened.

Arriving at Magnolia Town, they went straight to Lucy's old apartment, as they entered it was a bit dusty with a few spider webs here and there. Lucy looked around the apartment, to make sure nothing was stolen; everything was in the place it was supposed to be, as the four started to do a bit of learning and tidying up in the room.

 **Meanwhile – Fairy Tail – Makarov's p.o.v:**

My senses were uneasy, as a powerful Magical Energy has just entered the town. By the feeling of the energy, it was calm and warm, it did not seem like it would pose a threat but it could if the chance has risen.

"You're here again Erza" Gasped Levy, as she was sitting with Gajeel. Erza walked in, holding her daughter Azula in her arms. "Juvia would like to hold the Azula" Juvia said, as she and Gray approached Erza, "Sure thing" Erza said as she handed off Azula to Juvia. Azula was about six months at this time.

"She is so adorable" Juvia cheered, as my eyes fell on Azula; she has Jellal's blue hair and Erza's black eyes. "Juvia wants to have a baby" Juvia cheered, as she looked at Gray. "Nope" Gray said, as he avoided eye contact.

It's been a while, since Juvia and Gray got together, along with Levy and Gajeel. As Lisanna approached the bar, "Where's Natsu and Happy again?" She questioned. "They went on another mission" Erza said, "Again. That's all they do now" Lisanna softly said, "It's my fault" Lisanna whispered.

"Don't say that, just give him time Lisanna. Everyone grieves differently, some longer than other" I said to her, as she nodded. "Lisanna may you help me in the kitchen" MiraJane yelled out, as Lisanna left to help her.

As Erza sat next to me, "How does it feel being a mother? Are you guys making it work?" I questioned. "Tiring, but it isn't at bad. Jellal visits about ten times a week so were making it work somehow" Erza explained.

"I'm sure Lucy would have loved to meet Azula" Erza whispered softly, I nodded. "Erza on a more serious note, do you feel that intense energy that entered town?" I whispered. "I did master, but it doesn't feel dangerous" Erza replied, "I see" I whispered.

Questioning for the time, MiraJane replied and told me it was already five, watching as Levy and Gajeel left the guild, and Gray and Juvia was helping Erza with Azula. It seems that majority of the guild has gone back to normal, as many of us were forced to move on.

 **Meanwhile – Levy's p.o.v:**

Walking out of the guild, my hand holding onto Gajeel, I looked at him, "It's been a year and a half already. Time sure flies" I softly whispered, "Yeah" Gajeel grunted. As we was walking back his apartment, "I wonder if she was still around would her and Salamander hook up yet" Gajeel said with a laugh.

I laughed, "I doubt it. Natsu doesn't think about that type of stuff" I said, as I was thinking about it. "They were really close though, he would always sneak into her room and sleep in her bed with her" I said, remembering all the stories that Lucy would tell me about Natsu.

As my eyes wondered, I saw that the new book that had just opened up was still open. Tightly grabbing on to Gajeel's hand, I pulled him towards the bookstore. "Come on shrimp, I want to eat, we can look at books later" Gajeel groaned, "Nope" I said, pulling him into the bookstore.

Looking around for couple of minutes, I found three new books that I really wanted, getting ready to purchase them I realized that I didn't have my wallet on me. Looking at Gajeel, "Please" I begged. Gajeel rolled his eyes, as a smirk appeared on his face. "Alright but you owe me, gihi" He said with a sly tone.

I felt blush appear on my face, "Okay" I whispered, as Gajeel purchased the books for me and we left the bookstore.

He was holding my books in one hand, while his other hand was holding my hand. Walking down the street, I noticed that we were passing Lucy's old apartment. "Lights are on" I whispered in shock, as I stopped.

"What's wrong shrimp?" Gajeel questioned, as he stopped and was trying to pull me to hurry up. "Someone else is renting Lucy's old apartment" Said, pointing to the lights that are on.

"It was bound to happen eventually Shrimp, it's been over a year" Gajeel said. "I guess you're right" I whispered, as we continued to walk back to Gajeel's apartment.

 **Meanwhile – Gray's apartment – Gray's p.o.v:**

"Juvia stop crying" I yelled, as I placed Juvia on my bed, as we were at my apartment. After Erza let Juvia hold her daughter, Juvia got sad and started to drink a lot of alcohol because of Cana.

"Juvia wants to have a baby to, Erza's baby is so cute" Juvia cried out again, as she had tears running down her face. "Juvia please stop" I huffed, as she looked at me dead in the eyes.

"Is Juvia not worthy enough for Gray-Sama's babies?" Juvia questioned, as her wet eyes pulled a cord in my chest. "You're more than worthy Juvia" I said, trying to calm her down. "Then Juvia wants to have a child with Gray-Sama" She yelled out, as she stripped off her clothes, being in nothing but her undergarments.

Clenching my fist, "Fine" I said, as I stripped off my clothes, gently pushing her down onto my bed. "It's too late to back out" I said, as Juvia called out my name with a sweet tone.

 **Meanwhile – Lucy's apartment – Storm's p.o.v:**

At a few hours of cleaning, we were all able to get everything clean and dust free. "Finally, finish!" Lucy cheered with a smile, "Lucy-Sama I will start to prepare dinner. You should go take a bath" Mao said, as he walked into the kitchen.

"I'll help, let's eat hamburgers tonight" Jacob cheered as he followed Mao into the kitchen, as Lucy walked into the bathroom, I went in there and started to prepare the bathtub for her, letting it fill up with warm water.

Going to Lucy, as I was helping her undress, I laughed. "What's so funny?" Lucy questioned, as I took of her shirt. "I remember the first time I undressed you, and I got slapped for it" I reminded her; "You deserved that" Lucy puffed, as she laughed as well.

"So what are the plans for tomorrow?" I asked, as Lucy took a second to think about it. "I know someone from Lamia Scale, who is a Wizard Saint. I was going to ask if I can talk to him and see if he would be able to get me a chance to become a Wizard Saint" Lucy explained.

"Wizard Saint?" I questioned, "In each nation there are a group of Wizards who are strong than the others. So in Fiore there are Ten Wizard Saints" Lucy explained. As I took off her bottom, and she stripped off her undergarments; watching as she slipped into the tub, a large smile appeared on her face.

"Just call me when you need a towel and your clothes" I said, Lucy hummed in acknowledgement. Walking out of the bathroom and going into the kitchen to check on Mao and Jacob, "Wow" I gasped, as a delicious smell hit my nose.

"Is Lucy-Sama enjoying her bath?" Mao asks, "Yeah she was really happy" I replied. "Also, Lucy said tomorrow we are going to visit a wizard from a different Guild" I informed them.

 _Lucy and her knights return to Earthlands_

 _Lucy and Jacob run into the Twin Dragons of Sabertooth_

 _Lucy plans to meet a Wizard Saint tomorrow_

 ** _Thank you for reading_**

 ** _Please review_**

 ** _Sorry for any grammar or spelling error_**


	11. Chapter 11 - 6th Saint and 10th Saint

Meaning of Fairy Tail

Chapter 11

Jura the 6th Saint and Makarov the 10th Saint

 **Magnolia Town – Lucy's Apartment – Normal p.o.v:**

As Lucy and her knights were up and preparing to leave, it was so early that it was still dark outside. "What time is it?" Jacob complained as he has a very tired expression.

"It's only five" Mao replied, as Jacob looked like he was about to cry. He went up to Lucy and held on to her arm, "Lulu-Chi it's so early" He whined, as Lucy gave an empathic smile. "Sorry Jacob, I want to leave before the town gets busy" Lucy replied, as she put her cloak on.

Jacob released Lucy's arm and yawned loudly, as they four of them left the apartment, they silently walked towards the train station. Reaching the station and buying the tickets, they waited for the train.

After a while of waiting, with the sun was gently rising in the sky, the train finally arrived, as the four boarded the train and was heading for Margaret Town. "Lu… I mean, Tatsuki-Chi what is Margaret Town like?" Jacob questioned.

"It's beautiful, it's divided into two divisions by a river and connected by an old stone bridge" Lucy explained, as Lucy than glanced at Storm, who was sitting at her side.

"Storm, are you alright? You haven't said anything yet" Lucy said with a concerning tone, "I'm fine" Storm replied coldly, as Lucy took that as a memo not to talk to him for a while. The other two knights notice, "So Tatsuki-Sama who are we meeting?" Mao questioned, trying to lighten up Lucy's mood.

"Oh, were meaning Juvia Neekis. He is a Mage of Lamia Scale, and he is the 6th Wizard Saint" Lucy began to explain. "What type of Magic does he use?" Mao continued, "Earth Magic. It may seem simple but his ability to manipulate is amazing, and his amount of Magical Power is beyond imaginable" Lucy said with awe.

After a while they approached a train station, stopping as people got on. "Is this the stop?" Jacob questioned, "No it's the next one" Lucy said, as she heard a familiar voice. "Natsu, are you alright?" The voice questioned, as a blue Exceed could be seen from the corner of her eye.

Storm's eyes snapped at the sound of the name, "I'm fine Happy" Replied the boy, it was Natsu Dragneel. The three Dragon Knights watched as Lucy's body language began to change, she got very uncomfortable.

As Happy and Natsu were walking on the train, they pass the seats where the Knights and Lucy were sited. Natsu paused and looked at the cloaked figure. "Natsu hurry up and sit down so we can get back to Fairy Tail and I can eat fish" Cried out Happy.

"Do I know you?" Natsu's voice said with a crack, as Lucy's scent filled his nose. "May we help you?" Growled Storm, as he threw his arm over Lucy's shoulder, "You smell like someone I knew" Natsu said, as he turned and continued to walk and get to the seat where Happy was at.

"Tatsuki-Chi, are you alright?" Whispered Jacob, as the three knights, all noticed her shaking. Lucy bit her lip and gave a soft nod, as she was trying to fight back some tears. Storm pulled Lucy into a tighter hug, "Don't worry Tatsuki. Everything will be alright, your knights will protect you" Storm assured her.

"Thank you" Lucy whispered, as Storm withdrew his arm and sat in silence again. As Jacob started to crack jokes to make Lucy smile, it worked, as the knights, all eased up after seeing Lucy laugh and smile again.

Another hour of the train ride and they reached Margaret Town. At this time it was already seven, the sun was one-eighth of its way into the sky and the town was already busy. With townsfolks walking all around and doing their shopping, as Lucy lead the way to the Lamia Scale Guild.

Reaching the Lamia Scale Guild, it was a two-story building made out of stone and wood, with a pair of large half-woman half-serpent statuses outside. "This is it" Lucy said, as she looked up at the Lamia Scale Guild Sign.

Sensing a present coming from behind her, Lucy turned around to see who it was; it was a girl with long pink hair and blue eyes. "May I help you?" The girl questioned, "Sherry" Gasped Lucy, "Eh how do you know my name?" The girl named Sherry gasped.

Lucy froze, as Sherry was getting suspicious of whom she was. "You're so beautiful that words can't describe. Of course, your name is known in this town" Mao said sweetly, as Sherry blushed.

"I'm here to see Jura, he's an old friend and I would wish to talk with him" Lucy said; as she pulled her hood down to make sure that her face wasn't seen. "Oh, alright, Jura-San is here already, I'll bring you to him" Sherry said kindly, as she leads Lucy and the knights into the guild.

"So what's your name?" Sherry question, "I'm Tatsuki. And this is Storm, Mao, and Jacob" Lucy said, "Well it's nice to meet you all. A friend of Jura-San is always welcomed in our guild" Sherry said, as she leads them into the guild and found Jura sitting at a table talking with Lyon.

"Sherry, who are they?" Lyon asked, "They said that their Jura's friends" Sherry answered. "Jura, may I talk to you in private. This is a matter that concerns only you and me" Lucy said softly, as the three looked at her. Jura nodded.

As they then walked to the woods that were located in the eastern area of the town, Lucy signals for the knights to secure the area and disappear. The knights did as they were told and disappeared.

Now it was only Lucy and Jura, as Jura was looking over Lucy whose body was covered by the hooded cloak. "You must be a great wizard, judging by the Magical Pressure that I felt radiating from you from a while ago" Jura said.

"I believe that if you want to talk, I should at least know who you are since you already know of me" Jura said, Lucy nodded. As she slowly brought down her hood, "I'm Lucy Heartfilia" Lucy said, as Jura's eyes widen in shock.

"Didn't you die on a mission over a year ago?" Jura said with shock, "I got saved by some old family friends. After that incident they decided to train me more in magic" Lucy explained, "I see. Well does Fairy Tail know?" Jura questioned with concern, Lucy shook her head. "I'm not ready to tell them yet. I want to wait a little longer" Lucy said, Jura nodded.

"That is understandable, I heard that you and Natsu got into a disagreement before that incident" Jura quoted, Lucy nodded, "So may I ask why you wish to talk to me?" Jura then reminded as it was the reason why they were talking in private.

"Yes, well the thing is…" Lucy paused, "Please don't be afraid to ask. Feel free to ask for anything" Jura encouraged, his words put Lucy at ease for a bit. "The Wizard Saint Exams, may I get a recommendation" Lucy said shyly, as surprised covered Jura's face.

"The Saint Exams, let see" Jura said, as he rubbed his chin. "The next exam is in a week, after that there won't be another exam for about a years; unless there is a special circumstance" Jura said, "If I give you a recommendation for this exam will that be enough time to prepare?" Jura questioned. Lucy nodded, "Alright. Next week show up at the Magic Council at nine in the morning and the exam will start from there" Jura said.

"Thank you so much, Jura I don't know how to repay you" Lucy cheered, Jura chuckled. "If you do become a Wizard Saint, I would like to battle you one day" Jura said confidently, as Lucy smiled brightly, "Sure thing" She said happily.

"Oh, last thing, how old are you know?" Jura asked, "Nineteen" Lucy replied, as Jura's eyes nodded. "Hm, if you become a Wizard Saint you would be the youngest Saint in Fiore" Jura said, Lucy smiled.

As the pair started to walk back, Lucy pulled her hood back on. "Lucy, may I suggest one thing?" Jura inquired, as Lucy looked at him, "At least let Master Makarov know that you are still with us. For a Guild Master to lose one of their members is a very painful thing for them" Jura said with a soft tone. "You're right" Lucy said.

"Sorry Jura, one last thing" Lucy began, "Until I show myself to Fairy Tail please call me Tatsuki" Lucy informed Jura, as Jura nodded. "You know, one day Sherry, Lyon, and I visited your grave and Sherry cried very much for you. Even though you guys were rivals at one point, you are still one of her comrades" Jura said with a snicker, a smile came to Lucy's lips. "That's nice to know" She whispered.

 **Five Hours Later – Magnolia Town – Lucy's Apartment – Lucy's p.o.v:**

"I'm leaving, be safe you guys" I said, as I was about to walk out of the apart. "Lulu-Chi, don't go" Jacob cried as he grabbed my arm. As Storm stood in front of the door, blocking my way, "Lucy-Sama I agree with Storm and Jacob, we can't let you go to Fairy Tail by yourself. What if something happens to you?" Mao said with a very worried tone.

Shaking my head, "I know Magnolia Town and I know the Fairy Tail Guild. Nothing bad will happen, I promise" I assured my Knights. As Jacob slowly released my arm, "Fine but please be safe Lulu-Chi. If anything happens to you I will be really sad" Jacob said, as he had puppy-dog like eyes.

"I promise I will be fine, don't worry. I will only be going there to talk to Master Makarov" I reminded them, as I moved towards the door, but Storm was still in the way. "Don't do anything stupid Lucy " Storm sternly said, "Don't worry about me, I'll be fine. I promise, alright?" I said, watching as his stern disposition ease up, as he patted my head, "Alright be safe" Storm said, as I waved bye and walked out.

Walking down the street, heading towards the guild, this reminded me of the old times. Walking to the guild, and seeing Natsu, then we would decide to go on a mission together with Erza and Gray. "I miss this" I found myself whispered, as before I knew it I arrived at the guild.

Entering the guild, once I stepped into the doors, everyone looked at me. Glancing around, I did not see Master Makarov. Approaching the bar, as everyone started to stare at me, "Is Master Makarov here?" I questioned softly, as MiraJane came up, "I'm sorry. He just stepped out for a moment; he should be back in a little bit. Would you like to wait?" MiraJane questioned, as she flashed me her sweet smile. I nodded.

"Nice to meet you, I'm Gray, what brings you to Fairy Tail? Are you joining?" Gray asked me, as suddenly his clothes were gone. I couldn't help but giggle; he was the same old Gray. "Gray-Sama, your clothes" Juvia yelled, as Gray then panicked and started to search for his clothes.

"You don't seem from here, where are you from?" Erza then asks as she approached me, with a little baby in her hand. That was her daughter, Azula, and she is so adorable. "I'm from a different country" I swiftly replied, as I notice Bisca appear with Alzack and a black haired little girl who was about one year old. Even Bisca had a daughter and I didn't know about it.

"Hey I saw you on the train" Natsu gasped, as I saw him approach me. "You really do seem familiar" He said, as he smiled, "You should join Fairy Tail" He cheered, as there was Happy who cheered Aye in the background.

"Ah, Master you have a visitor" MiraJane's voice said, as I saw Master Makarov. "Master Makarov, may we talk privately in your office?" I said, he nodded, following him up the stairs into his office, closing the door behind me as I entered.

"Your Magical Energy is very powerful, I assume that it was you that I sensed yesterday" Master Makarov said, I nodded. "May I ask who you are?" He then questioned, biting my lip, as I pulled down my hood.

Master Makarov's eyes widen, as tears streamed down his face. "Sorry it took me so long to come back Master, but I returned" I said, as Master Makarov broke into tears. "How is this possible?" Master gasped, as he became choked with his tears.

After a few minutes, he was able to control his tears and stopped crying. I started to explain the whole situation, from when I was brought to the Dragon Realm and trained in Dragon Slayer Magic and everything that led up until now.

"I see you had a very exciting year" Master joked, "Not an exciting as what happened here, Erza getting married and having a daughter, also Bisca and Alzack getting married and having a daughter. I missed so much" I said softly.

"Well, now shall we go and tell the guild" Master said with a cheery tone, "Master I didn't come here to reveal myself to the guild yet… I just came here to let you know I'm fine" I said with a sad tone, as Master Makarov nodded. "Alright my child, if that is your wish I will respect it" Master Makarov said with a stern tone. "Thank you Master" I said, as I placed my hood back on my head. "I promise I will stop by once and a while to say hi" I said.

"You're still a Fairy Tail Wizard; you still have the insignia don't you?" Master questioned, I nodded. "It's hidden with concealer" I said. Master smiled and nodded, "If you need some money feel free to take a mission" Master told me, I nodded.

"Thank you for everything, Master Makarov" I said with a smile, "Anything for you my child" He replied proudly, "So tell me what are your plans until you decide to introduce yourself?" Master asked.

"Earlier today I went to see Jura and asked for a recommendation for the Saint Exam" I said, "At the end of this year I will be retiring as the Tenth Saint. Maybe before I end I can give you another recommendation" Master said, a smile appeared on my face. "That would be very helpful" I said, as Master nodded. "I have faith in you Lucy" Master said, as tears of joy streamed down my face. "You always did Master" I said sweetly.

 _Lucy encounters Natsu_

 _Lucy meets with Jura_

 _Lucy reveals to Master Makarov that she is still alive_

 ** _Thanks for reading_**

 ** _Please review_**

 ** _Sorry for any grammar or spelling errors_**


	12. Chapter 12 - To be a Saint

Meaning of Fairy Tail

Chapter 12

To be a Saint

 **One Week Later – Era – Magic Council Headquarter Building – Lucy's p.o.v:**

Early in the morning, I was in Era about an hour before I was supposed to be. Standing in front of the Magic Council building, its old stone architecture was breathtaking.

"Tatsuki-Chi, how are you feeling?" Jacob questioned, biting my lip. "I'm nervous" I said softly, "Don't worry Tatsuki-Sama. You will be fine, we all believe in you" Mao told me with a confident and assuring tone.

"When you walk in there you have to be confident" Storm said sharply, "I know" I replied. Taking a deep breath, trying to settle my nerves, Storm's had patted my head, "Good luck" Storm said with a smile, and I smiled back at him.

Pulling my hood tightly over my head, "See you guys in a bit" I said, as I entered the building. Walking into the building, it was very formal with many Rune Knights and Magic Officials all walking around.

"May I help you?" A voice said, turning around to see Jura. "I see you made it, Tatsuki" Jura said with a smirk, "Of course I did" I replied. "I heard that Master Makarov also gave you a recommendation" Jura said, "Yeah I am really thankful for that" I answered.

"So, where am I supposed to go?" I questioned, "Second room on the right" Jura informed me, as he pointed towards the direction that I needed to go. Saying my thanks, Jura wished me good luck and as we parted ways.

Going to the room that he pointed out, I slowly entered and shut the door behind me. Looking around the room, there were five other people and their eyes were all on me. "So you're the sixth candidate" Said a girl with short green hair, and black eyes.

Sitting down on an open seat, I kept to myself and tried my best to stay away from the others; as I made sure my hood was secured on my head. The room fell silent again, no one said a word.

About thirty minutes of sitting in silence, the door opened, as a Rune Knight with a clipboard entered the room. "June Apple" He called, as the girl with short green hair and black eyes got up and followed the Rune Knight out of the room.

Ten minutes later, the Rune Knight entered again, "Kane Breeze" He called, as an older man with dark blue hair and black eyes followed him. Another ten minutes later, "Taya Tea" The Rune Knight said, as an older girl with light blue hair and black eyes followed him. Ten minutes later, "Elise Cara" Said the Rune Knight as a girl with red hair and brown eyes followed him.

A total of thirty minutes has passed, with only me and a brown haired guy remained in the room. "You emit an awfully powerful Magical Energy" Said the brown haired guy, who was about a few years older than me. He broke the silence, "Many say that" I replied, trying to keep the talk to a minimum.

"If it makes you feel better you might be the only actually competition I will have here, my name is Jeffery Cages and I am a Lost Magic Mage" He said, "What about you?" He questioned.

Hesitating for a second, "My name is Tatsuki, I am a Lost Magic Mage as well" I said. "Interesting" Said Jeffery, as the door opened again to reveal the Rune Knight. "Jeffery Cages" He called, as Jeffery walked towards the door of the room.

"I will be glad to meet you on the battlefield" Jeffery said, as he left the room. I was alone now, thinking of the time of Lost Magic there are, I was thinking maybe he could have been a Dragon Slayer, but his Magical Energy did not give off a Dragon-type aura.

Sitting alone with my thoughts, until the Rune Knight finally came back and got me. Following him into a dark room, with a spotlight on a Wizard Saint insignia; it was on a wooden craving that was floating in the air.

"Approach" A voice ordered. Walking towards the wooden craving, "Grab it" Another voice ordered, "If you are able to grab it then you have the worthiness to be a Saint" A third voice said. Slowly reaching out my hand, a shockwave went through my body, as my hand grasped the wooden craving.

"Tatsuki, why do you want to become a Wizard Saint?" The first voice boomed, "To protect the ones I care about" I said strongly. "Why?" Asked the second voice, "What is the point of Magic if I can't use it to protect my friends" I answered back.

"Lucy Heartfilia, we are aware of your 'situation'" A fourth voice said, my eyes widen in shock. "The Tenth and Sixth Saint both explained everything to us; you do not have anything to worry about, your secret shall remain safe with us" A fifth voice responded.

Biting my lip, I was silent. "The second phase will begin shortly" Said the first voice, as the same Rune Knight got me and took me out of the darken room. Bringing me to the back of the building, in an outside area, there was a large open field, as there were three of the previous people who were in the room.

"I see you passed the first phase" Mocked Jeffery, as standing next to him was Taya Tea and Kane Breeze. While there were large squads of Rune Knights, along with Lahar and Gran Doma.

"A battle portion is a part of the exam" Gran Doma said, "The first battle will be between Taya Tea and Tatsuki" Lahar announced, as I looked at the blue haired girl. We both took our position on the field, "You will have five minutes. The last man standing is the rule" Gran Doma harshly said.

Staring at my opponent, the girl name Taya looked around my age, as she placed her hands together. "Start" Announced Lahar, waiting to make my move I watched Taya. She began to sing.

"Voice Magic" I whispered, as Voice Magic is a newer type of Magic that allows the user's voice to be their medium to create Magic.

"Heaven up above, lend me your strength – Lend me the will to call upon the clouds, to create a bed of mist" Taya sang, as thick dark clouds started to form. "Oh clouds above, send down the rain, to water this bare place" Taya continued to sing, as it started to rain. "Thunder zap my enemy, burn them to a crisp so that I may escape to bliss" Taya said, as suddenly bolts of lightning started to strike down from the clouds.

Dodging the bolts of lightning, her Magical Energy was depleting fast. I could tell she has very good intentions, which is how she passed the first trial, but in battle, she wouldn't be able to last very long.

As the assault of lightning bolts stopped coming after me, "One minute" Yelled Lahar, "Please surrender now" I whispered, "I won't give up" She said, as she began to sing again. "Sorry" I whispered.

Taking a deep breath, as I felt Magical Energy gather around me, "Roar of the Celestial Dragon" I roared, as a golden beam shot from my mouth and hit Taya dead on, with rocks and dust getting kicked up into the air, Lahar started to count down from five.

A gust blew, the wind cleared, as there was Taya. She was laid flat on the ground, and passed out, "Is she alright?" Gran Doma questioned, as Lahar announced that the time was up. Rune Knights came to get her and took her away, exiting the field, "Her Magic is too nice for a title of a Saint" Jeffery said, as the battle between him and Kane was about to start.

The battle started, as Kane employed his Water Magic, Jeffery displayed his Magic. "Arc of Time" I gasped, as whatever attack Kane launched towards Jeffery. He countered all of Kane's attack, as Jeffery then launched a large attack towards Kane. It wiped out Kane, as Jeffery stood victorious.

Rune Knights carried out Kane, as Jeffery signaled for me to get ready for our battle. "This battle will have ten minutes – Start" Announced Lahar, as I took out a key, "Open! Gate of the Virgin Maiden – Virgo! I summon thee" I chanted, as a puff of pink smoke appeared, and there was Virgo.

"Punishment time Princess" Virgo said, "Go and get him" I said, as Virgo then started to dig into the ground. "I want to see that Magic again, Dragon Slayer" Mocked Jeffery.

"Sphere Assault" Jeffery chanted, as multiple grey spheres appeared, as he motioned for them to fire at me. Dodging the assault, "Virgo" I called out, as from the ground below Jeffery's feet, Virgo popped up and grabbed him.

Jeffery's eyes widen in shock, as he then fired the grey spheres at Virgo. Watching as Virgo was defeated and sent back to the Spirit World. "Open! Gate of the Archer – Sagittarius! I summon thee" I chanted again as this time, Sagittarius appeared before me. "I will shoot down your enemy, Moshi Moshi" Sagittarius said, as he fired a wave of arrows.

"Second Speed" Jeffery chanted, as the wave of arrows that were flying towards him all slowed down, "Reverse" Jeffery then chanted, as the arrows, all turned around and then came flying back towards Sagittarius.

Sagittarius got sent back to the Spirit World, as Lahar then announced that there were only two minutes left in the battle. "Show me what you're made of, the Magic that was created to Slay Dragons" Jeffery said again, "In a single movement" I whispered.

As Jeffery stood still, "To discover all of the Magic in the world; that is my dream, that is why I want to become a Wizard Saint" Jeffery softly said, "To protect my friends" I said, as I clenched my fist. "This last attacks will decide the winner" Jeffery said.

As a grey aura started to surround him, as he then charged at me, "Time Slasher" Jeffery chanted, as sword appeared on in his hand and he charged at him. As a golden light started to surround me, as he got closer to me, I swung around my fist, my punch struck him and he went flying.

Gasped fill the area, as Jeffery's body hit the ground, he wasn't moving. "Just a normal punch" Lahar said with shock, as he then announced the battle was over. Rune Knights ran to Jeffery's side, as he was completely knocked out.

"The exams are over" Gran Doma then announced, "Tatsuki please follow me" Gran Doma then said. As he took me away from the battlefield, as I exited Jeffery called for me. Pausing at looking at him, as he was being carried away by Rune Knights, a pain smirked appeared on his face, "How strong are you?" He whispered as he fainted again.

Gran Doma then brought me into the Magic Council courtroom, as I took w seat and the other councilmembers eyed me out. "Tatsuki-San, or should I say Lucy? You don't seem phased at all by your battles" Spoke one of the older female council members.

As Jura appeared to my side, Jura walked over and handed me a white cloak with golden fur on it, with a hood and a Wizard Saint emblem on the back of it. My eyes widen in shock, "Congratulations Ninth" Jura said, looking back towards Gran Doma. "Master Makarov is currently the Tenth Saint, I believe that your skills even surpass him" Gran Doma said with a stern and cold look.

"Well done" Gran Doma then whispered, as a faint smile crossed his lips. I nodded, "Thank you" I said, as I bowed my head. My heart was beating so fast, a smile appeared on my face. I was finally able to become a Wizard Saint; I am the Ninth Wizard Saint.

 _Lucy is about to take the Saint Exam_

 _Lucy passes_

 _Lucy is now the ninth Wizard Saint_

 ** _Thanks for reading_**

 ** _Please review_**

 ** _Sorry for Spelling or grammar errors_**


	13. Chapter 13 - S-Class Promotion Trials

Meaning of Fairy Tail

Chapter 13

S-Class Promotion Trials

 **One year Later – Fairy Tail Guild – Lucy's p.o.v:**

Inside Master Makarov's office, we were talking. "So who are you suggesting for the S-Class Exams?" I questioned. As Master handed me a list of names, I read them over.

 _Natsu Dragneel_

 _Levy McGarden_

 _Cana Alberona_

 _Juvia Lockser_

 _Elfman Strauss_

 _Freed Justine_

 _Gray Fullbuster_

"The Exam is tomorrow actually, I plan on surprising them to see how they handle tough situations" Master said, I nodded.

"It's amazing that a year has already passed" I gasped in awe, "Erza, Levy, and Juvia all have children of their own already and the guild still thinks I'm dead" I whispered with a sad tone.

"Lucy, you're able to turn your body into mist, is that correct?" Master questioned, nodding my head, "Yes" I answered. "Why don't you turn your body into mist in front of the guild and pretend to be the 'spirit' of Lucy" Master said with a playful tone. My eyes widen in shock, "Master that's a great idea" I gasped with joy.

"Eh? Really, well I mean I am the Guild Master so I just fill with great ideas" Master Makarov said with a voice proud tone, I laughed.

 **Normal p.o.v:**

As Master and Lucy went down to the bar, the guild froze, as their eyes all fell onto Lucy. "Lucy you're alive" Cried out Gray, as Natsu's eyes started to water up. "No" Lucy sharply said, as she caused her body to turn into a mist-like form, causing her body to become hazy like an outline that you could slightly see through.

"I'm a spirit" Lucy said with a pained smile, as Natsu slowly approached Lucy. "Luce" Natsu said, he reached out to hug Lucy but his hands cut through her mist-like state and he ended up hugging himself. "You really are a spirit" Natsu said softly, Lucy nodded weekly.

"We have Lucy with us for another moment, we should spend this time partying" Master Makarov roared with cheer, as he jumped onto the bar counter and started to drink a mug of beer. The rest of the people in the guild cheered loudly, as they all started to party.

Lucy went towards Gray, Juvia, Erza, Natsu, Levy, and Gajeel. "Bunny Girl, I'm sorry" Gajeel cried out, as his eyes got teary. Lucy shook her head, "Don't worry. Please don't feel sad" Lucy begged, as she quickly changed the topic to focus on Levy and Gajeel's child.

A little baby with Gajeel's black hair and Levy's brown eyes, "She is so adorable. What's her name?" Lucy cheered, "Hikari" Levy said with a smile, "How old is she?" Lucy asked, "Six months" Levy replied, as Lucy was till in awe. As Lucy looked at Levy and examined her, there was a small Dragon which was flying in a circle chasing after its tail; it was located on her left wrist. Lucy smiled, as he knew what that mark was, it was the Dragon Mates Mark.

Turning her head to look at Juvia and Gray's child, the child had Gray's hair and Juvia's eyes. "What's his name?" Lucy asked, "Juvia and Gray-Sama named him Wolfgang" Juvia replied with a smile, "So cute" Lucy cheered, as the baby was around the same age Hikari.

Lucy's attention then went to Azula, "She's already one year old" Erza proudly said, as she patted her daughters her. "You guys are all amazing" Lucy said with a gentle smile, as the ones around her all gave her a sweet but pain-filled smile.

"You would have made an amazing mother" Natsu then said, as Lucy looked at him and playfully laughed. "Thanks, Natsu" She cheered, as Natsu only had a pained look on his face. As he began to drink some whiskey, as Lucy excused herself from the group she went over to the bar and there were Lisanna and MiraJane.

"Lisanna, I'm sorry, if only I knew that Natsu did" Lisanna said, as she actually had no idea of the fight between Natsu and Lucy and how it escalated. Lucy shook her head, "No worries" Lucy cheered, as MiraJane smiled sweetly. "We all miss you very much Lucy" MiraJane said, "Thank you Mira" Lucy replied.

As Wendy approached Lucy, "Lucy-San what is the other side like?" Wendy questioned, as Carla and Happy were off somewhere in the Guild celebrating with Lily.

"It's warm and comforting" Lucy said, just making up happy and peaceful things. Wendy smiled, "That's great to hear" Wendy cheered.

The Guild kept on partying and partying, booze was being served ever few minutes and smiles and cheers filled the Guild. This party is bigger than the time that the Guild had a party for Erza.

Many hours have passed, as it was already nine at night and many of the members have gone home. As Lucy was with MiraJane as she was locking up the Guild Hall, "Lucy may you bring Natsu home. He drank too much" MiraJane laughed, as Lucy gave her small smile.

"I'm supposed to be a spirit, I can't really carry you home" Lucy groaned, as when MiraJane wasn't looking she picked up Natsu and walked towards Natsu's house.

"Natsu you're heavy" Lucy groaned, Natsu muttered words that were not even words, as Lucy let out a huff, a small smile appeared on her face. "It feels likes to be close to you again Natsu" Lucy whispered, "I missed you Lucy" Natsu whispered back, Lucy smiled again and said that she missed him too.

"Where is Happy when you need him?" Lucy mocked, as they approached Natsu's home. Forcing the door open Lucy found her way to Natsu's bedroom, as she moved to place him down on the bed, he pulled her down with him.

"Natsu let me go" Lucy scolded, as Natsu's arms tighten around Lucy. "No, I let you go once, never again" Natsu said, as he looked Lucy dead in the face, the smell of alcohol was very strong.

Moving to position himself, Natsu kneeled over Lucy, pinning her arms above her head. "Natsu let me go" Lucy ordered, as Natsu shook his head. "I miss you" He said again, before Lucy could respond Natsu stopped her.

"It's almost as if you're really here with me" Natsu said, as he was too drunk and too stupid to fully understand what was going on. "I love you Lucy" Natsu said sternly, as Lucy was powerless against him, her mind was yelling at her to fight back and leave but her heart was telling her to stay with him.

As Natsu leaned over and planted a kiss on Lucy's lips, the simple peak became a deep and passionate kiss, as Natsu pulled it; it took Lucy's breath away.

 **Next Morning – Lucy's Apartment – Storm's p.o.v:**

It was seven in the morning, hearing as the door slowly opened and shut, "It's Lucy-Sama" Mao said, as Lucy came into sight, her eyes widen as she saw us.

"Where the hell were you?" I yelled with anger, as Lucy flinched from the sound of my voice. "Sorry, Fairy Tail was having a party and I got caught up in it" Lucy explained, as she also started to explain the part where she was pretending to be a spirit.

"Lulu-Chi, you smell funny" Jacob said, as Lucy turned away and headed for the shower. "Lucy, get back here" I yelled, as she ignored me. She slammed the door shut, not allowing any of us to come in and help her.

"I'll prepare a big breakfast, come and help me Jacob" Mao said with a nervous tone, Jacob nodded and followed Mao to the kitchen.

Walking to the door of the bathroom, "Lucy I'm coming in" I said, as I heard a muffled 'no' from behind the door, I ignored it and walked into the bathroom. There I saw Lucy curled up into a ball and sitting in the tub, which was filled with so much water that it almost spilled over.

Turning the water off and staring at her, she eyes had tear marks and was watery. Clenching my fist, "What happen?" I growled.

 **Meanwhile – Tenrou Island – Makarov's p.o.v:**

I finished explaining the rules of the trial, I signaled for the exam to start; the first part was to get to the Island from the boat. Looking to see the teams, Natsu was with Happy, Levy was with Gajeel, Cana was with Wendy, Juvia was with Lisanna, Elfman was with Evergreen, Freed was with Bixslow, and Gray was with Romeo.

On the island, there was MiraJane, Erza, and Gildarts. As they all finally were able to get off the boat, I guided the ship into the shallows so that the boat could dock. "Good luck my children" I said.

"Yes they are quite high-spirited" A voice said, turning to see it was the spirit of the first Guild Master, Mavis Vermillion. "First" I gasped, as she smiled and greeted me. "I have a feeling that this will be a very exciting exam" Mavis said with a bright smile.

 **Meanwhile – Lucy's apartment – Storm's p.o.v:**

"Please tell me, Lucy, what happen? I am your Knight, I can't protect you if I don't know what is going on" I said, trying to be calm.

Lucy shook her head, "It's nothing" Lucy muttered softly, shaking my head, "What happen at Fairy Tail? What did Natsu do to you?" I questioned darkly, as I reached out my hand and pushed her hair aside.

My eyes widen in shock, as I saw her left wrist, a small mark of a dragon flying in a circle chasing its tail. I bit my lip so hard that I felt blood on my tongue, "Finish up your bath I'll be back" I said angrily, as I stormed out of the bathroom.

 **Normal p.o.v:**

As Storm charged into the kitchen to see Jacob and Mao making breakfast, "He claimed her" He roared, "What?" Question Mao, as he had no clue what Storm was saying. "Natsu, he claimed Lucy" Storm roared again, as Jacob's eyes widen, "Impossible" Jacob whispered, as his eyes got teary.

"I'm going to tell Holiday, I can't just stand by and watch as she is claimed by him and gets taken as his mate" Storm said with anger, "Storm do not. This will only complicate things" Mao said sternly. "Mao is right, besides the reason that we are here is to take care of Lulu-Chi. If we run back to Holiday then we won't be doing our job" Jacob said, Storm lowered his head.

"I don't care" Storm hissed, as he walked away, "Dren open the gate!" As Storm began to yell, "Dren open the gate!" Storm repeated again, as he was yelling so loud that the neighbors yelled back to tell him to be quiet.

"Storm stop" Mao said, as suddenly a portal opened up, as Storm stepped through it Jacob and Mao were yelling for him to stop. Storm disappeared into the portal, as he disappears into the portal, the portal began to disappear.

"Mao, how do you think Holiday-San will react?" Jacob questioned worriedly. "Not well I assume. My worry is more of how will Acnologia-San react to this" Mao replied, as a loud crash came from the bathroom. "Lulu-Chi" Cried Jacob as he ran towards the bathroom, with Mao following close behind.

Lucy busted out of the bathroom, wrapped in her towel and her dripping here. "Dren, I order you to open the gate!" Lucy cried out, as she was calling for Dren the Dragon of Space. As a portal opened up in front of Lucy she entered it, Mao and Jacob followed behind.

Seconds after entering the portal they were in the Dragon Realm, at the palace. "Lucy-Sama, please calm down" Mao begged, as Lucy ran up the staircase. Mao and Jacob continued to follow, "Their in the library" Lucy called out, as after a minute or so of running she made it to the library that she was looking for and ran inside.

Within the library, there were Holiday, Igneel, and Acnologia, with Storm standing in front of them. "Stop it, Storm!" Lucy called out, "What is the meaning of this?" Roared Holiday, as she was upset because Lucy was upset, "Igneel your bastard of a Slayer claimed her" Storm roared.

The room grew silent; Holiday looked at Igneel with shock. Igneel was just as shocked at Holiday was, as Holiday's eyes fell onto Acnologia, a dark aura started to surround her.

"Storm, please, stop" Lucy said, as tears dripped down her face. "Lucy-Sama" Holiday whispered, as she approached Lucy, grabbing ahold of her left wrist, she bit her lip once she noticed the mark. She turned around and looked at Igneel and Acnologia and nodded.

Holiday walked back towards Igneel and Acnologia, "I guess this is a much unforeseen circumstance" Igneel said softly, "Your slayer took away Lucy's innocents and all you can say this is an unforeseen circumstance" Acnologia roared angrily. Igneel was silent.

"Please stop, all of you just stop, please" Lucy begged, as more tears dropped down her face. Acnologia then moved towards Lucy, as Lucy was nervous she slowly backed away, Acnologia reached out and grabbed Lucy.

He wrapped her arms around her, "Go change out of that towel before you catch a cold" Acnologia said with a soft but lifeless tone, as he then walked out of the library, as the door stun behind him you can hear him roar through the thick walls.

Lucy was frozen still, as Storm turned around and approached Lucy, "Please stop crying" Storm whispered, as he gently patted Lucy's head. "Lucy-Sama, go get change, we will talk about this later when we are all more calm and level-headed" Holiday said, Lucy nodded weakly.

 **One hour later – Dark Territory – Acnologia's p.o.v:**

I roared out in anger, as I was still in my human form. I roared out again. "Papa, calm down" A sassy tone said. Looking around, seeing a little girl with long black hair and pink bangs, and glowing pink eyes.

"Roxanna" I said to myself, as the little girl approached me. Roxanna is my daughter, but she died a long time ago, so now she is only a spirit, which actually turned out for the best because she is the Dragon of Spirits. "You do not understand the situation" I growled, Roxanna laughed. "Papa, I am the Dragon of Spirits, I deal with a lot of spirits from both Humans and Dragons. So please don't tell me that I don't understand" Roxanna said, with a very offended tone.

Growling at her, she turned away, "Okay I get it" She mocked, as she turned and walked away, "Where are you going?" I questioned. "I'm tired" Roxanna said with a yawn, as she moved to the heart of the Dark Territory.

Cleaning my fist still, "I can't accept this" I growled. As I turned into my Dragon form and I flew to the Space Territory. Arriving to see Dren and Elliot together, "Dren I need you to open the portal" I said, as Dren gave me a questionable.

"Sorry Acnologia, you know I can't do that" Dren said, as he took a deep breath, "Why does everyone want me to open up the portable today?" Dren said with a tired tone. "I need to get to Earthlands now" I roared.

Dren shook his head again, "Sorry Acnologia, you know I can't let Dragons of the Realm without Lucy-Sama's permission" Dren said again. "Who was the King of Dragons before the Heartfilia Clan took over?" I roared, as Dren backed away, "You" He softly whispered.

"Now open the gates Dren" I commanded, "If you disobey me I can easily kill you" I roared again. Dren backed down and began to open the portal, "Lucy-Sama and Holiday-San won't be happy about this" Elliot said. I ignored him. Entering the portal, as I passed through space, before I knew it I was in Earthlands.

 **Meanwhile – Dragon Palace – Normal p.o.v:**

"I need to go back" Lucy said, as she was now fully dressed. "Holiday, bring me to Earthlands right now" Lucy ordered, with a very nervous tone. "Lucy-Sama, please let's talk first" Holiday said, as Lucy stopped her, "No" Lucy sternly said.

As Lucy wasn't feeling well, a pit was in her stomach. "I need to get back to Earthlands, right away" Lucy said, "Lucy-Sama please calm down first" Holiday said, as she noticed that Lucy was getting very worried and very worked up.

"Holiday-San" A voice called out, as Lucy and Holiday turned to see a little girl with long black hair and pink bangs, with hot pink eyes, and a frilly pink and black dress.

"Who are you?" Lucy questioned, "Roxanna. She is the daughter of Pixie the Dragon of life, and Acnologia" Holiday said with shock, as the little girl smirked. "Papa went to Earthlands to get revenge on the Fire Dragon Slayer" Roxanna spoke, as Lucy's eyes widen in shock.

"Holiday, I need to go to Earthlands now!" Lucy roared, as Holiday nodded, "As you wish Princess" Holiday said, as she opened up a portal, as Lucy ran into the portal Holiday paused half way.

"Roxanna, be a good girl now" Holiday said with a soft smile, as she disappeared into the portal and Roxanna disappeared into thin air.

 **One Hour Later – Tenrou Island – Mavis's p.o.v**

"Makarov, I believe that this year the exam will be on hold" I told Makarov, as a very battered Makarov agreed with him, as the participants and the current S-Class Mages were all in front of me.

"How did Grimoire Heart get on the Island?" Erza questioned, "I don't know but they are officially taken care of" I replied, all the Mages pulled to together and we were able to defeat Grimoire Heart.

Suddenly a loud roar ripped through the peace in the area, everyone looked into the sky. "A Dragon" Cried out Romeo with shock, as his eyes started to tear up. "That's Acnologia, the Black Dragon in the book of Apocalypse" Levy said, "Run my Brats" Makarov roared, as the Dragon landed on the island.

"Everyone get to the ship" Erza roared, watching as the Dragon charged, Makarov started to employ this Magic. Getting to the size of Acnologia, they clashed in a heated battle.

As the Fairy Tail Mages all ran to the ship, "I won't let you get pass me" Makarov roared, as Acnologia pushed back against Makarov, and Makarov pushed back again Acnologia. "Because my brats are behind me" Makarov cried out, slowly bowing my head I shared to pray.

In the middle of my prayer, I felt a strange present, looking into the sky there was another Dragon, who was trying to stay hidden behind my clouds. Also, there was another sensation; it was the Magical energy of Lucy Heartfilia.

 **In the Sky – On Holiday's back – Lucy's p.o.v:**

"Acnologia" I cried out, as tears slowly began to fill my eyes. "Lucy-Sama, what shall you do?" Holiday questioned, I shook my head, "I can't think" I cried, as I was frozen.

"You're Lucy Heartfilia, a member of my guild. I have information that you were dead, but I guess that was wrong" A foreign voice said, "Who said that?" Holiday questioned, as suddenly a blonde haired child looking girl appeared in front of me.

"Mavis Vermillion" Holiday gasped as she glanced back to see who it was, "Holiday it's nice to see you again" The girl named Mavis replied, "My name is Mavis Vermillion, I was a friend of your ancestor Anna Heartfilia. I am also the founder of Fairy Tail and the first guild Master" Mavis explained.

"Please stop Acnologia" I begged, as Mavis shook her head, "You are the next Queen of Dragons. It is your responsibility, I can only offer you aid in stopping him but I myself cannot stop him" Mavis said, as she reached out her hand, I grabbed it; I suddenly felt a surge of Magic rush through me.

"This Magic is called Fairy Sphere; use it to seal away the island" Mavis said, "How?" I questioned, Mavis shook her head, as she pointed to Acnologia down below. "You better hurry, young one" She said, as she slowly began to disappear.

"Lucy-Sama, please hurry" Holiday said, as I looked, Acnologia was preparing for a roar. "I can't" I yelled back, as more tears started to blind my eyes. "Lucy-Sama" Holiday roared, as I stood up and started run off the wing of Holiday.

Jumping down, as the wind rushed me as I was going downwards, Acnologia fired his roar, and I was too late. "No" I roared.

Suddenly watching as a large yellow orb surrounded the island, with a large Fairy Tail emblem on it.

 _'_ _Lucy'_ Mavis's voice said in my head, watching as the island began to sink, as in the distances there were Magic Council ships. "Mavis" I cried out, _'You still have lots to learn young one. For now, I leave Fairy Tail in your hands, grow and when the time is right, use Fairy Sphere to unseal us'_ Mavis's voice ordered, watching as the last bit of island sunk into the water.

"Everyone" I cried out, as I forgot I was still falling, I hit the water, swimming to keep my head above the water, and seeing that Acnologia has disappeared. Seeing Holiday swoop down to grab me, holding me in her claw, we then returned back to the Dragon World.

 _Lucy pretends to be a spirit and visit Fairy Tail_

 _S-Class Mage Promotion Trails are going on_

 _Acnologia attacks Tenrou Island_

 ** _Thanks for reading_**

 ** _Please review_**

 ** _Sorry for any grammar or spelling errors_**


	14. Chapter 14 - Grow and Grown

Meaning of Fairy Tail

Chapter 14

Grow and Grown

 **Next Day – Fairy Tail – Normal p.o.v:**

"How can this be?" Macao cried out in horror, as tears filled up the guild. Rune Knights and a Magic Council messenger was at the Fairy Tail Guild to deliver the news about the others being attacked at Tenrou Island and disappearing.

The messenger gave his regards and left with the Rune Knights following behind him. As tears and cries filled the Guild, "What are we going to do now?" Wakaba cried out, "What about Levy and Juvia's children?" Gasped Laki, as she wiped away her tears, "I'll take care of them" Bisca said with a choked voice, as she leaned into Alzack's shoulder and cried.

 **Meanwhile – Magnolia Forest – Normal p.o.v:**

A very well-built man started to walk away, with blonde hair and a lightning bolt scar over his eye. It was Laxus, as he was trying to hold back his tears, a hooded figure appeared him. He stopped and stared at the figure, the lone figure was soon surrounded by three other figures.

"Who are you?" Laxus said with a threatening tone of voice, as fragments of lightning started to surround him. The hooded figure took off the hood; it was Lucy, along with Mao, Storm, and Jacob.

"Lucy" Laxus gasped in shock, "Laxus… About Master and the others" Lucy began, as Laxus cut her off. "I know what happen" Laxus said, Lucy shook her head, "It's my fault that this happened" Lucy said.

Tears were forming in her eyes, as she became choked up, Mao than explained how Lucy is actually the Queen of Dragons and that she became a Wizard Saint. Laxus looked at Lucy, as he approached her he patted her on the head.

"What really happen?" Laxus said softly, "I tried to stop Acnologia… I tried to stop him, I tried to save everyone, but I wasn't able to... I was too scared, Mavis gave me the ability to us Fairy Sphere to help seal everyone away to save them but I was too weak and scared" Lucy said as she began to cry.

Laxus began to pat her head, "So they are all still alive?" Laxus said, Lucy nodded and looked up at Laxus. "Mavis was able to seal them away in time with Fairy Sphere" Lucy said. Laxus nodded, "I see" Laxus said, as he cleared his throat. "Give me Fairy Sphere, I will unseal everybody when the time comes" Laxus said.

As Lucy was about to speak up, Laxus stopped her, as he gently wiped away her tears. "You're a Wizard Saint aren't you, act like it. I leave the guild in your care now, protect the ones who got left behind and leave the others to me" Laxus said, as he reached out his hand. Lucy took it and transferred the Fairy Sphere spell to Laxus.

"Don't be a stranger now, Lucy" Laxus laughed, as he began to walk away again. Pointing his fingers up into the air, flashing the signature Fairy Tail sign, "Show me how much you have grown Lucy" Laxus finally said, as he walked away.

"Lulu-Chi here is a handkerchief" Jacob said, as he handed Lucy a handkerchief, as she dried her eyes and stopped crying. "Laxus is right, I need to act like a Saint and protect the Guild" Lucy bravely said.

 **Five Months Later – Lucy's apartment – Storm's p.o.v:**

"Lucy-Sama, you're pregnant" Mao said with shocked, as Lucy revealed her stomach, it was an obvious baby bump. Lucy gave a faith nod, "Is it Natsu's?" Jacob questioned, Lucy faintly nodded, as Mao huffed.

"I believe we should start looking for a bigger place to live, we should start now, Jacob would you like to join me?" Mao questioned, "Of course" Jacob cheered, as he was very excited to look for a new place to live.

A few hours later, Mao and Jacob left, leaving only Lucy and me in the apartment. An awkward silence filled the room, as I looked at Lucy, as avoided eye contact with me. "Are you sure it's his?" I questioned, Lucy nodded, "He was the only one" Lucy replied.

My eyes began to water, as I slowly approached Lucy, as I backed her against the wall, pinning her arms above her head. "Storm what are you doing?" Lucy yelled with shock, "Do you love him?" I asked, as there was a sharp pain in my heart. Lucy gave a faint nod, I bit my lip. "Why does it have to be him?" I questioned, Lucy looked at me with confusion.

"You made an oath to me Storm, you vowed that you will never lust after me" Lucy reminded me, clenching my fist. "I broke my vow" I whispered, as Lucy slowly nodded, "Storm" She whispered.

I felt tears slowly drip down my face, "Can it be me? Can it ever be me?" I questioned painfully, as my tears clouded my vision. Lucy shook her head, "I'm sorry Storm" Lucy said, as she looked at me with a stern look.

Her look it was the same, it's the same look a Queen would give a Knight, the look of absolute pride and care but no passion or love. That's all she saw me as, "This is all you see me as don't you? Just your knight" I whispered, "I'm sorry Storm" Lucy softly said, as I leaned my head towards her, resting it against her shoulder.

"Please tell me you love me, tell me you will choose me over him please just tell me" I begged, as I felt Lucy pull her hands away and gently push me away from her. "Please Lucy" I begged again, I felt weak.

"I choose you as my Knight, my Dragon Knight" Lucy gently said, as she gave me a pitied smile. "Fine but please answer me this" I cried out, as Lucy gave a faint nod. As I took a deep breath, I slowly stepped away from her.

"Tell me you were happier with him, but you want me to stay ***** " I begged, as I fell to my knees, Lucy came up and patted me on my head, "I want you to stay by my side as my Knight" Lucy said, "Thank you" I whispered with a pained tone.

 **Four Months Later – Dragon Realm – Infirmary – Holiday's p.o.v:**

"Push Lucy-Sama, push" I encouraged Lucy, as in the infirmary it was me, along with Grandeeney, Blenda, and Cielo.

As the child popped out, "It's a boy" Blenda cried out, as it was a tiny boy with little bit of pink hair and black eyes, as he was crying loudly, Lucy chuckled,

as she cried out in pain again. "Holiday there is another baby" Cielo announced, as Lucy cried out again, as the second child popped out.

"It's a girl" Cielo said, as she was holding a little girl in her arms, who was not crying but looking around at the world around her, also had pink hair which faded to a blond, with brown eyes.

"You are a mother of twins, Lucy-Sama, what shall you name them?" I questioned, as she looked at the boy and girl. "Charcoal and Nashi" Lucy puffed out, as she was very tried, "Take a nice nap Lucy-Sama" I said, as Lucy gently went to sleep.

 **One Year and Three Months Later – Earthlands – Lucy's new house– Lucy's p.o.v:**

A total of two years have passed since Acnologia attacked Fairy Tail at Tenrou Island. In my new house which was more like a mansion with six bedrooms and four bathrooms.

In the kitchen, I was making with food for Nashi and Charcoal. Giving the food to Mao, as that he could feed them, I dressed myself in my Wizard Saint cloak. "I'll be back tomorrow" I said, "Be safe Lucy-Sama" Mao said, "Have fun Lucy" Storm then said, as he gave me a sweet smile. "Ready, Jacob?" I questioned, as he nodded and we both left.

Heading towards the Magic Council Fiore Headquarters in Era, arriving about an hour later we reached our destination.

"Tatsuki-Chi, look" Jacob said, watching as a pair of Sabertooth Mages walked into the building. "We meet them about three years ago, I think, in Crocus" Jacob said, I nodded; it was Sting Eucliffe and Rogue Cheney, with their Exceeds by their sides.

"If they are here for the Wizard Saint Exam, it passed, it was about two days ago" I said, as Jacob and I walked into the building, at the front desk there were one more Sabertooth Mage next to Sting and Rogue.

"What do you mean the Exams are over?" The lady growled who was with them, as she has a scary aura around her, as she was dressed with a Chinese western type of outfit; along with giving off a strong Magical Pressure.

Seeing that the Rune Knight at the front desk was getting very nerves, his eyes glanced to me and we gave a relieved smile, "Tatsuki-San" He called out, as the three Sabertooth Mages looked at me.

"Sergeant, is there any problem here?" I questioned, "Who the hell are you?" Sting said. "This is none of your concern" Said the lady, "We are here requiring about the Wizard Saint Exams for Lady Minerva" Said Rogue.

"The Wizard Saint Exams are over, please come back next time" I simply said as I turned and walked away. "Who are you tell me this?" Mocked the lady named Minerva, a smirk appeared on my face, with a sharp turn my back was facing them. My cloak with the Wizard Saint insignia donned on my back.

"As a Wizard Saint, I have a say in who does and who doesn't have what it take to be a Saint… You, Miss Minerva, do not have what it takes to be a Saint" I said, continuing to walk away.

"You trash" Whispered Minerva, as she fired an energy blast at me, turning around, as Jacob stepped in front of me, he reached out his hand and at contact the attack was dispelled and disappeared.

"Sergeant, escort Sabertooth Mages here our of the building before I do" I said softly, "Yes Tatsuki-San" Said back the Rune Knight.

Walking away as the Mages of Sabertooth got escorted out, "Lulu-Chi we are late for the meeting already" Jacob whispered closely to my ear, I nodded, "Oh well" I joked as I laughed a little bit.

 **Meanwhile – Fairy Tail Guild – Bisca's p.o.v:**

My daughter Asuka, who is currently three years old, was playing with Erza's daughter, Azula, who is also three years old. While Juvia's son, Wolfgang, who is also two years old, was doing some finger painting with Reedus, while Levy's daughter, Hikari, who is two years old, was looking at picture books that Macao's wife handed down.

"Thank you for helping me raised Azula, Bisca-San" Jellal said with a smile, shaking my head. "It wasn't a problem, but I would say Azula isn't turning out like Erza. She is very quiet" I said, "I agree" Jellal said with a smile, as Alzack came up to Jellal and me.

"The Guild is pretty peaceful" Alzack said, I nodded, "It's really quiet without the others" I whispered. "Three years since Lucy disappeared and two years since everyone disappeared" Macao said to the side of us.

 **Meanwhile – Lucy's house – Storm's p.o.v:**

Mao was on the ground letting Charcoal and Nashi crawl around and walk on top a blanket, "Should they start muscle training?" Mao questioned, I laughed, "Their both only a year old. That's too young" I laughed, "I guess you are right" Mao replied.

"Lucy, on the other hand, has gotten really strong, and she kept up her promise to Laxus about not crying again and acting more like a Wizard Saint" I explained, "She has really grown into a fine young lady" Mao said.

 _Fairy Tail finds out everyone disappears_

 _Lucy was discovered to be pregnant and give birth_

 _Lucy grows up_

 **Thanks for reading**

 **Please review**

 **Sorry for any spelling or grammar error**


	15. Chapter 15 - Three Years

Meaning of Fairy Tail

Chapter 15

Three Years

 **Three Months Later – Lucy's house – Lucy's p.o.v:**

It was one in the morning; it was pitch black outside, as a powerful presence was at my front door. Waking up and going to see who it was, with my three knights at my side. "Get ready to attack" Mao warned Jacob and Storm.

Slowly opening the door, my eyes widen in shock. It was a guy around his late twenties, with spikey silver hair and golden yellow eyes, and pointed ears. He was Eren Rozen, the currently the eighth Wizard Saint.

"Eren what are you doing here?" I gasped, with a yawn. "Forgive me Lucy-San, but the Wizard Saint of Fiore are being summoned" Eren said, I questioned why. "Ishgar is being attacked and we are being sent into war at this very moment" Eren explained, my eyes widen in shock.

Turning around to look at my knights, they all had sad looks on their faces. "Lucy-San, we must get going already. There is no time to waste" Threaten Eren, I nodded. "I'll be back, I promise" I told my nights, as I left my house and disappeared into the darkness of the very early morning.

 **One Year Later - Magnolia Town – Lucy's house– Normal p.o.v:**

"Lucy-Sama is coming back home today" Mao said happily, "Lulu-Chi has been on that mission for almost a year already" Jacob said, "Mama" Nashi cheered loudly, as she was looking at a picture of Lucy which was hanging on the wall.

"She is now the Fourth Wizard Saint" Storm said, "What was the mission about any again?" Questioned Mao, "It was about Ishgar I believe" Jacob answered, as the sound of the door opening, a well-cleaned lady entered.

"Mama" Charcoal cheered, as his little feet waddled all the way to Lucy, "I'm home" Lucy cheered. "How was the mission, Lulu-Chi?" Jacob questioned, "It was hard and I have a surprise" Lucy said, as she had something hidden underneath the cloak, as she moved her cloak around to reveal a young boy with blonde hair and blue eyes.

"Who is that?" Mao gasped, "This is Mercury" Lucy said with a soft smile, as she patted the little's boy head. "How did you end up with this kid?" Storm questioned as he approached the little boy, the little boy backed away and hid behind Lucy.

"His mother and father were victims in the Ishgar Massacre" Lucy answered, as Charcoal and Nashi approached Mercury, as they started to interact friendly and play.

"I need to talk to you guys privately" Lucy then said, as she gestured for her knights to follow her into the kitchen while the three children played in the living room.

"Alvarez Empire tried to invade Ishgar; we manage to create peace. The price of war is truly great, hundreds of thousands people were killed from all side. Mercury were one of the children who were orphaned by the disaster" Lucy whispered, as she started to have flash backs.

 **Flash back – One week ago – Normal p.o.v:**

 _The Ten Saints of Fiore and countless numbers Rune Knights were retreating out of Ishgar, walking pass a canal that was polluted with dead bodies and debris. "This is horrible, why must war end like this?" Lucy questioned with horror._

 _"Lucy-Chan, please avoid looking at the causalities. Avoiding the sight of them, making no connection will cause you to become emotionless. That is the only way to survive after seeing war" Said a boy with spikey dark brown hair and light green eyes, his name was Basil Crossan; he is the Third Wizard Saint._

 _As Lucy couldn't take her eyes off the floating bodies as they traveled down the river, her voice gasped in horror, as she froze. Seeing a man holding a lady and a young child tightly as their lifeless bodies floated down the river. "Even children must become casualties in war" Said Basil again, as he was trying to toughen Lucy up._

 _"That little boy's still alive" Gasped Jura, as he pointed, as Lucy saw his eyes flutter, as they open and feel on her. The little boy started to cry, Lucy ran towards the little child. Freezing a patch in the canal to stop the body from flooding away, "Lucy-Chan leave him be. He is going to die" Hissed Basil._

 _Lucy didn't listen, as she reached and grabbed the little boy from the arms of the dead mother and father. The little boy cried louder and louder, as Lucy gently hugged the little boy that reeked of death and horror._

 _"Mama, papa" Cried the little boy, as Lucy held on to the little boy. As caught up to the other Saints, as she held onto the little boy. "Lucy you should abandon him this instant" Ordered another boy with spikey brown hair and light blue eyes, his name was Alistair Crossan; the older twin brother of Basil, but also the Second Wizard Saint._

 _"Forgive me Second, but no" Lucy sternly said, as the Saint glared at Lucy. "You will kill him, or I will" Threaten Alistair. Lucy shook her head, "Second-Sama we must get going. The more we idle in this country the large the chance of revolt happens" Jura warned, Alistair nodded, as he ignored Lucy and the child she picked up._

 **Flash back end – Current Time – Storm's p.o.v:**

Lucy was quiet, as I snapped my fingers she jumped in shock. "So you also got promoted to the Fourth Wizard Saint huh?" I said as Lucy nodded; "Well how about we visit Fairy Tail so you can relax a bit?" I said.

"That sounds nice" Lucy said with a nod, as Mao volunteered to stay home and watch the children, Lucy along with Jacob and I was heading towards Fairy Tail. The original Fairy Tail Guild Hall was taken over by another guild called Twilight Ogre, so Fairy Tail had to relocate to another Guild Hall that was just outside of Town.

Reaching Fairy Tail in about fifteen, we walked in and saw everyone in Fairy Tail, "Tatsuki-San, congratulation on becoming the Fourth" Cheered Macao, as he was at the bar having a drink with Wakaba.

"Thank you" Lucy said, as she approached Wakaba and Macao, while Azula and Asuka approached up. "Storm-San, Jacob-San, play with us" Cheered Asuka, as she handed Jacob and me, these little toy guns that fired out a fake bullet that had a rope attached to it.

 **Lucy's p.o.v:**

"Has is everyone?" I asked, "Good. Twilight Ogre has been hustling us for more money ever since you left" Macao explained, "How much?" I questioned. "One million each month" Wakaba said, I shook my head.

"I apologize, but now my mission is over and I will be on break for a while. I will protect the Guild" I said, as Macao nodded happily, as he gave thanks, I smiled. Taking a deep breath, "Three years since Fairy Tail has disappeared, I wonder when they will return" I said.

Suddenly as the doors of the guild busted up, to reveal five members from Twilight Ogre, "What are you doing here?" Wakaba yelled, "We paid for this month now beat it" Macao said.

I looked towards Storm and Jacob, I signaled for them to protect the children. As a Mage named Thibault started to yell and swear, "The policy is now twice a month" He roared. "Watch your language there are children here" Yelled Bisca. "That is absurd, we can't make that much" Wakaba yelled, "Well too bad" Thibault laughed, as one of the other mages destroyed a table nearby.

Watching as little four year old Asuka ran out in front of Twilight Ogre, "Leave my guild alone" Her tiny voice yelled, "This is my home. Mama's home, papa's home, this is everyone's home so please leave" Yelled Asuka at the top of her lungs, "Eh? A little brave brat, I'll teach you a lesson" Roared Thibault, as Bisca and Alzack cried out in horror.

"My knights" I whispered, as suddenly before Jacob or Storm could react, a foot from behind came and kicked Thibault out of the way, as Thibault flew into the air and landed somewhere else.

Gasp filled the guild, "Well said Asuka" A familiar voice said, "Natsu Dragneel" Storm growled under his breath. My eyes widen in horror, "Everyone" I cried out. "We are back" Master Makarov's voice roared, as the Mages of Twilight Ogre all froze in horror as Master Erza threated to kill them if they did not leave. All five members ran out of the Guild, as the Guild was still silent no one said a word.

"Yo everyone" Natsu cheered loudly; as I saw Laxus appear, as he approached me the guild got silent. "Thank you" Laxus said, as he walked away, as Master Makarov spotted me and smiled.

"Three years have passed my children, but let's make up for it in this one party" Master Makarov roared with joy, as the members of the guild cheered and roared, everyone started to party as MiraJane started to serve alcohol to everyone.

Master Makarov and Laxus slipped away and I followed them, entering an office that was cut off from the hall, allowing us to have our talk in private.

"How have you been, my child?" Makarov asked, I nodded a smiled, "Everything has been good Master" I replied with a soft smile. "Laxus has told me everything that happen" Makarov said, "I'm sorry" I whispered, as Master Makarov shook his head, "Please don't feel bad my child" He said, "Those three years must have been very tough. You were able to keep the guild from disbanding, I am more than happy with the outcome" Master Makarov said with a very proud tone. I whispered thanks as I was trying to hold back my tears.

"Three years Master, I missed everyone so much… I didn't know how I was doing it but I did it" I muttered, as a tear dripped down my face, as I felt Laxus's hand pat my head, "It's alright" Laxus said softly.

Biting my lip and clenching my fist to try and stop the tears, "Also I got returned from Ishgar. The Alvarez Empire tried to take over Ishgar and a full blown war started, I was so scared. I saw dead people floating down the river, I saw children starved to death, and I saw so much terrible things that I don't ever want to see again" I began to cry, as more tears dripped down my face.

Master Makarov nodded, "You have been strong for a very long time Lucy…" Master began, as he paused. He took a deep breath and looked up at me, "We are all home now. You don't have to be strong all by yourself anymore" Master said, as my tears slowed down and I smiled. "Thank you" I whispered with a smile.

"So when are you going to tell the Guild?" Master questioned bluntly, I laughed nervously, "No" I hummed as I turned and was about to walk away. "Move your ass over here little Miss Wizard Saint, you have been gone from the Guild for over four years, I ain't gonna let that happen" Laxus cursed, as be picked me up over his head.

As we walked into the middle of the guild hall, standing on a table, he placed me down and held me by my cloak, desperately trying to keep my hood from falling off. "Oi everyone pay attention to me" Laxus roared proudly, as the noise in the guild quieted down as they all paid attention to him.

"That's Tatsuki-San; she is a new Mage here that appeared just after you guys all disappeared. Also, she is the Fourth Wizard Saint" Macao said, "Her name isn't Tatsuki" Laxus roared.

"Laxus please stop" I begged, as with a quick move Laxus ripped my hood off my head. "Her name is Lucy Heartfilia, our beloved Celestial Mage" Laxus announced, as the guild got silent, "She is alive. She was actually saved by someone and was training all this time" Laxus explained. As my face exploded into an array of blush, as I was feeling very embarrassed.

 **Normal p.o.v:**

"Wow Fourth Wizard Saint, that training must have been amazing" Gray said with a proud tone, as Erza smiled as looked at Lucy, "I'm very proud of you Lucy" Erza said, "Lushi grew up that's so cool… She probably got heavier too" Cheered Happy, as Lucy frowned but laughed at that comment

As everyone was cheering and complementing Lucy and cheering for her, Macao and Wakaba started to cry. "We were being taken care of by Lucy for all these years" Macao cried out in joy, as Lucy nodded.

While Natsu slowly approached Lucy as she got off the table, Natsu gently grabbed Lucy's hand and caressed her cheek. "Luce" Natsu whispered with a smile, as he pulled her into a very tight hug, "I missed you" Natsu said, "I'm sorry for fighting with you" Natsu cried out again, as his hug got tighter and tighter. "I promise we will never fight again" Natsu said, as Lucy laughed.

As she patted Natsu, he pulled away, as his childish smile appeared on his face, "If you're a Wizard Saint lets battle" Natsu then proposed, Lucy shook her head. "Come on Lucy, show us that power that turned you into a Wizard Saint" Gray said. "Juvia would like to see that also" Juvia said with a smile, as she was holding her son, Wolfgang in her arms.

Lucy took a deep breath, as it was majority rules, the Guild wanted to see Lucy fight Natsu, Lucy nodded, as the battle was moved to the outside.

On one side was Lucy and on the other corner was Natsu, as Happy started to make bets, everyone in the Guild started to bet, as a little bit of over half has bet on Natsu, the rest were placing bets on Lucy.

Laughs come out from Lucy which was followed by a very happy smile. "Natsu how about we make our own bet?" Lucy offered, Natsu nodded, "I'm all fired up now" Natsu cheered. "If I win you have to tell me about everything you been doing and all your training since you disappeared" Natsu said, Lucy nodded, "If I win you owe me a date at my house" Lucy said. Whistles from the members sounded out, as Master Makarov was going to be the referee of the match.

"Natsu are you ready?" Master questioned, Natsu nodded, as flames started to surround him. "Lucy, you ready?" Master questioned, Lucy smiled in reply. "Start" Master Makarov roared with cheer, as Natsu charged towards Lucy.

Lucy stood still, observing Natsu, as Natsu was just feet away from Lucy a large sword flew down slashing in front of Lucy, pushing Natsu away. "What was that?" Gasped Levy in awe.

Appearing in front of Lucy was a pair of boys; it was Storm and Jacob, as both of their eyes were glowing. "Who the hell are you?" Natsu roared, "I am Jacob" Jacob said, "And I am Storm, we are the Knights who have sworn to protect Lucy-Sama. We shall be your opponent for this exposition match" Storm said, as he was very serious.

"Jacob, Storm, stand down" Lucy ordered. As Jacob looked back and nodded, he disappeared from the battlefield. While Storm was still having a stare down Natsu, "Obey my command Storm, stand down" Lucy ordered again, as the sword in Storm's hand disappeared as he walked towards Lucy, pecked her on the forehead and disappeared.

"Come at me Natsu" Lucy said, as she waved her hand. Natsu charged one again, with flames surrounding him. "Open! Gate of the Golden Bull – I summon thee! Taurus" Lucy chanted, as she waved a golden key in her hand.

Suddenly Taurus appeared in front of Lucy and with his large axe blocked the attack from reaching Lucy, as Lucy then brought out her whip from her side, she cracked it towards Natsu causing him to retreat backward.

As Taurus disappeared, "Open! Gate of the Archer – I summon thee! Sagittarius" Lucy chanted again, as Sagittarius appeared and started to fire arrows towards Natsu. Dodging the attacks, Natsu then charged and attacked Sagittarius, forcing him back into the Spirit World.

"Come on Lucy fight me for real" Pushed Natsu, "Roar of the Fire Dragon" Natsu chanted, as a vertex of flames charged towards Lucy, with a wave of her hands they disappear. Natsu's eyes widen, "Roar of the Fire Dragon" Natsu chanted again, as Lucy dispelled the flames again.

As Natsu was only surrounded by more flames, he changed Lucy again, as he thrust his fist towards her Lucy dodged the punched, grabbed his arm and flipped him onto his back. As she created more distances between them, "Is that all you got Natsu?" Lucy mocked with a sly smile, as Natsu smiled back at her, as he got back up to her feet.

"Come on Natsu" Yelled Wakaba, as he betted on Natsu to win. "Knock him out Bunny Girl" Cheered Gajeel, as he betted on Lucy for the win.

As Natsu charged again, "Iron Fist of the Fire Dragon" Natsu changed, as Lucy dodged it. Lucy only continued to dodge and physically attack Natsu, yet it was clear that she did very stronger and her physical power is beyond. "Your punches are good Lucy, they almost hurt" Natsu mocked.

"Sorry Natsu, but I will end this all in one move" Lucy said, as she started to gather Magical energy around her. Everyone began to shake, as the intensity of the Magical Energy was amazing, it was very powerful, many Guild Members felt that it even rivals the Magical Energy of Gildarts.

"Bring it on" Natsu cheered, as he was also charging up from one last attack. "Fire Dragon Slayer's Secret Arts" Natsu began to chant, as the flames around him intensified, as Natsu started to whip around the flames, "Crimson Lotus: Exploding Flame Blade" Natsu chanted.

As the whirls of flames engulfed Lucy, as stood still standing in the center of the flames, she was unharmed, as she took a deep breath. "Celestial Dragon Slayer Secret Arts" Lucy began to chant, as everyone froze with awe, "Did she say Dragon?" Wendy gasped, as she eyes were locked onto Lucy. "Divine Heavens: Starlight Breaker" Lucy chanted, as lightning flooded the area, as the sky above warped into a mix of blue, pink, and white, as a large powered beam shot down from the sky and high speeds.

The attack engulfed Natsu, as an explosion was left in the aftermath of the attack. Dust and dirty were kicked up into the air, blocking the sight of everyone. As a moment of passing the dust cleared up, to revealed Natsu who was on his knees huffing.

Everyone gasped in shock, as Natsu slowly stood up; he just looked in awe at Lucy. "The power of a Wizard Saint is something that shouldn't be taken lightly" Lucy said, as she turned and walked away.

"You owe me a date Natsu, meet me at _La Songs Restaurant_ in Crocus, tomorrow night at eight sharp" Lucy said, as Storm and Jacob got near Lucy. As Lucy walked away with her knights walking close to her side, everyone was silent with shock.

"Three years can surely change a person" Master Makarov said softly, as he ordered everyone to head back into the Guild and the party continued.

 _A total of three years has passed since Fairy Tail disappear_

 _Wizard Saints return from Ishgar and Lucy adopted an orphan_

 _Fairy ail returns and Lucy is revealed to the Guild_

 **Thanks for reading**

 **Please review**

 **Sorry for any spelling error or grammar**


	16. Chapter 16 - Dinner Date

Meaning of Fairy Tail

Chapter 16

Dinner Date

 **Next Morning – Fairy Tail – Natsu's p.o.v:**

Opening my eyes, I realized that I was at the Guild, looking to my side and seeing Happy there. "Aye buddy" I called out, as Happy woke up and opened only one eye. "It's too early Natsu" Happy groaned, "What happen?" I questioned as I looked around the guild, as there was practically everyone sleeping either on tables of the floor of the Guild.

"The party was wild and Lucy kicked your butt" Happy laughed, I felt a smile come to my face. "So that time she visited and pretending to be a ghost was actually really her" I said, as I remembered what happen the night she visited. I clenched my fist, "Aye" Happy said. As he went around poking others with a random stick that was for some reason in the Guild.

Hearing the guild doors opening, looking to see Gajeel and Levy walk in, Levy was holding her daughter Hikari in her arms. "Salamander did ya guys all sleep here last night?" Gajeel questioned in shock, I nodded. "I guess we did. The party was awesome" I said with a yawn, as slowly everyone else started to get up and clean.

"Brats, put all the tables back" Master called out, as he was still lying down on his back on top of the Bar. "Master, are you alright?" Lisanna questioned, as she handed him a glass of water.

As we all started to clean, I helped Gray flip a table back over to the right way. "Ice Freak, what's with that face?" I asked, "Don't all me Ice Freak, Flame Brain" Gray mocked back, as he glanced around again. "Where's Juvia?" He questioned worriedly. "Juvia went home with Wolfgang and left you here" Gajeel laughed from across the Guild.

"Where's Lucy?" I questioned, "She went home after the battle remember" Erza's voice said, as she approached me with Jellal behind her. "Aye Jellal how is Crime Sorcière?" I asked. "We're good, and I see Fairy Tail is the same as always" He laughed, as Azula was hiding behind his leg.

"I'm going to visit Lucy" I said, as I walked out of the Guild. Walking towards Lucy's old apartment, with Happy following behind me, "So Lucy is a Dragon Slayer? That's amazing, but I wonder how if all the Dragons disappeared?" Happy questioned, "That's what I want to know also" I said, as I reached Lucy's apartment.

Reaching there and seeing the landlady exit the building, "Oh it's you" She said as she saw him. "It's this still Lucy's apartment?" I questioned, the landlady shook her head. "A while ago three hot boys came and bought it and are currently living here" Said the landlady, as her face perked up, looking behind me to see a tall guy, with light grey hair and bandage wrapped around his eyes.

"Ah, Landlord-Chan, did you receive the final payment from Storm?" Asked the guy, "Unfortunately yes, well the apartment is all yours now. Please enjoy" Said the landlady as she walked off.

The guy turned towards me and smiled, "May I help you Natsu-San?" He asked. "How does he know your name? He must be a stalker" Joked Happy, "Does Lucy live here?" I questioned, "Lucy-Sama doesn't live here I apologize" He said, "I apologize for the late greeting. My name is Mao Drago, it's a pleasure to meet you Happy-Kun, Natsu-San" He said with a slight bow.

"Lucy doesn't want to see you" A voice hissed, as I turned to see the white hair guy from earlier, he was with Lucy. "Storm, please don't be rude" Said the guy named Mao.

"Lucy is busy; she's on a mission right now. If she wanted to see you then should would, besides you guys have a date tonight just wait until then" Said the guy named Storm, as he glared at me. "What's your relationship with Lucy?" I questioned.

Storm smirked, "We are her protectors, her shields, her lovers, we are her Dragon Knights" He said. I frowned, "Lovers?" Gasped Happy with a sad tone, "Storm is lying to you Natsu-San. We are no such thing to Lucy-Sama, we are only her Knights. We all promised that we will protect her as her knights" Mao said, "I see" I whispered.

I turned and walked away, "Natsu?" Happy called out, "Let's go, Happy. Let's go on a mission and wait until tonight" I said, as Happy then flew by my side and we walked back to the guild.

 **Meanwhile – Crocus – Normal p.o.v:**

In the capital of Fiore, Crocus, there was Lucy and Jacob. As they headed towards _La Songs Restaurant_ , "Lulu-Chi, why are we going to the restaurant again?" Jacob said with tiredness in his tone.

"Just to make sure everything is prefect for tonight, I'm renting it out so I want everything to be exactly the way I want it" Lucy said. As they reached the place, Lucy walked with the owner of the restaurant, "Of Course Tatsuki-Sama. For a Wizard Saint everything will be all perfect" Replied the restaurant owner, "Thank you" Lucy said, as she walked out of the restaurant with Jacob at her side.

Walking down the street, flowers were blooming ever. "This is so amazing" Jacob cheered, as it was the seasons of flowers, so many flowers were in full bloom. Lucy slowly took off her hood and cloak, holding it in her hand and dropping it in the nearest trash can.

"Lulu-Chi, what are you doing?" Jacob gasped in shock, as a large smile was on Lucy's face. "I feel so happy, I don't know why, but I feel like a giant weight was lifted off my chest" Lucy replied, as she twirled away.

A smile appeared on Jacob's face, "This is just like when we visited a few years ago" Jacob said, as Lucy smiled. Walking towards the center park of the capital, a large group of people were in a circle, as someone yelled that it was a fight.

"Jacob let's go" Lucy said, as she and Jacob pushed their way through the crowd. Getting to the front, it was a pair of mages from Sabertooth. "It's you again blonde" Mocked Sting, as he was stepping on the faces of some badly beaten up guys.

"My name is Lucy, not blonde, and your blond too" Hissed Lucy, "Why are you here again?" said Rogue, "I have plans for later that I had to assure. Why are you guys fighting?" Lucy asked.

"Just teaching trash their place in the world" Sting mocked, as their Exceeds were cheering for them. As Sting was looking at Lucy up and down, he noticed the Fairy Tail insignia.

"You're a Mage of Fairy Tail" Laughed Sting, "That guild went from being the strongest to the weakest in the matter of three years" Mocked Lector. "Don't talk about Fairy Tail like that" Lucy growled.

"The core members also returned back, maybe they will be in the Grand Magic Games" Frosch said. "How strong are you?" Sting said as he continued to eye out Lucy. Jacob stepped in front of Lucy, as he was having a stare down with Sting.

"Jacob let's go" Lucy said, as she turned and walked away. Jacob followed close behind, leaving Sting and Rogue in their wake. Sting looked at Rogue, "She reminds me of that Saint we meet in Era" Rogue said, Sting nodded.

 **Meanwhile – Jacob's p.o.v:**

Walking through the woods, "Lucy why don't we catch the train back" O whined, "It's only a five-hour walk" Lucy sang, as she was happily walking. The smile on my face was bright, I haven't seen Lucy this happy in a while, seeing her happy really made me happy.

"Blonde" A voice yelled, Lucy turned around, as I glanced and saw that it was Sting and Rogue, the same Mages from earlier. "Let's battle" Said Sting, as he started to release his Magical Energy.

"My name is Lucy, no blonde" Lucy said with a frown, as I stepped in front of Lucy. "I won't let you touch my Lucy-Sama" I roared, as I was getting serious. Suddenly Sting charged at me, throwing a punch, I stood there, as his fist connected with me, it slammed into my forehead, but I didn't move.

Sting's eyes widen, as he backed away, "You're still standing" He said, as he shook his hand. "Physical attacks have no effect on me" I said, "I am the ultimate shield that will protect Lucy-Sama. I am a Density Magic Mage and no one is able to get pass me" I roared.

"Roar of the White Dragon" Sting chanted, as a white beam shot towards me, putting out my hand, I felt the attack struck me; it pushed me back a bit. "I see you can even stop a roar" Rogue muttered, "You must be a worthy opponent" Lector said with shock.

"I'm not, I simple only protect Lucy" I said again, as I turned away and grabbed Lucy's hand. "Let's get going already" I said, as Lucy staggered as she followed me. "What's your full name Blonde?" Sting called out, Lucy paused, and I stopped.

Watching as Lucy looked back at Sting, "Heartfilia. My name is Lucy Heartfilia of the Fairy Tail Guil. Fourth Wizard Saint, the Goddess of Ishgar" Lucy said, as she turned back at me and we continued walking away, I let go of her hand and we both continued to walk.

 **Time Skip – 1:00pm – Fairy Tail Guild – Normal p.o.v:**

The Guild was all normal, as the children were playing and little arguments here and there, with a drinking contest between Macao and Wakaba had taken place. As Master was at the Bar, watching as MiraJane was teaching Lisanna the basics of being a bartender and waitress.

As Storm then entered the Guild, everyone looked at him. "Ah, Storm, where's Lucy?" Macao questioned, "She has some business she needs to take care off. I just came to deliver a message for her" Storm replied, as he approached Master Makarov.

Storm gave Master Makarov a little folded envelop, as Makarov opened it there was Lucy's hand writing. "Lucy changed her plan, instead of just a dinner with Natsu; she wants a dinner with everyone in the Guild. So you are all invited to _La Songs Restaurant,_ it's a semi-formal restaurant so please dress up" Storm explained, as he then left the guild.

"My brats did you all here that! We are invited to a party" Master Makarov cheered, as the rest of the guild also cheered.

 **Time Skip – Crocus – La Songs Restaurant – Normal p.o.v:**

The party has already started, as all the mages of the Fairy Tail Guild was at the restaurant that Lucy invited them all to; they were all dressed up nicely. The decorations of the restaurant were all silver and white, with cherry blossoms everywhere.

"Alright, a host bars!" Cheered Cana, as she was downing a jar of wine, Wakaba and Macao joined Cana, and then Alzack and Bisca also started to drink.

On the other side, there were Asuka and Azula, both running around while holding hands, while Wolfgang and Hikari were trying to keep up. While at an all-you-can-eat sushi bar there was Happy who was drooling, with Wendy, Carla and Lily behind him. "Learn some manners Happy" Carla said with a frown, "Be nice Carla, please" Wendy said with a laugh, as Lily was ignoring them and headed towards the fruit bar.

With Gajeel, Natsu, Gray, Jellal, Levy, Juvia, and Erza all were sitting at a table and talking. "Erza are you sure it was alright for me to come?" Jellal questioned again for the fifth time, as Erza rolled her eyes.

"Luce isn't going to have a problem with you here, trust me" Natsu said with a smile, as Jellal nodded. As Storm walked up, he gave thanks to them for coming, as he stopped Natsu he frowned.

"Where is Lu-Chan?" Levy questioned, as Storm looked at Levy and smiled, "She's gonna make an entrance by being fashionably late for her own party that she planned" Storm said with a chuckle.

As Storm then excused himself, the others kept talking. "I wonder why Bunny Girl changed her mind about this date" Gajeel mocked, "Juvia thinks that Lucy-San may tell a story of what happen when she was gone" Juvia said.

"Oh, then maybe she really shouldn't be here Jellal" Gray joked, as Jellal got up and excused himself, Erza forced him to sit back down and kicked Gray from underneath the table. "I'm only kidding" Gray cried as he clenched his shin.

"Natsu, you been quiet since we got here, what's wrong?" Levy said as Natsu shook his head, "Natsu tell us. We can't help you if you don't tell us" Erza said. Natsu took a deep breath, "I feel like Lucy knows what happen to the Dragons" Natsu replied.

"Don't worry about it Salamander, you can always ask Bunny Girl about it later" Gajeel said, "Gajeel-San's right" Juvia said with a hopeful voice, Natsu smiled and nodded his head.

As at the front of the restaurant, there was Mao, Jacob, and Storm. Mao was talking into a microphone, trying to get everyone's attention, he got everyone's attention.

"I would like to announce that Lucy has arrived" Mao said, as Lucy appeared. "Hey everyone, thank you for coming" Lucy said, as she took a deep breath, "I invited everyone here because I would like to share my adventures of what has happened since I disappeared" Lucy said, as everyone then stated to make their ways to tables and taking their seats.

"Though, I think I can show you all better than I can tell you" Lucy cheered suddenly, as everyone gasped in shock, "Dren open the gate!" Lucy ordered, as her voice echoed within the building.

Suddenly a large black portal opened up above everyone, "Lucy what is the meaning of this?" Gasped Makarov in shock, as everyone was sucked up into the portal; as soon as they were sucked up they were all spat out, as the mages were all falling from almost a thousand feet into the air.

"Lucy, what are you doing?" Bisca called out, as she was tightly holding onto Asuka. A smirk appeared on Lucy's face, as everyone gave her questionable looks.

 **Dragon Realm – Lucy's p.o.v:**

Everyone was falling from almost thousands of feet up in the air, "Now my Dragons" I whispered, as suddenly large shadows flew around us and caught people. As I landed on the back of Holiday, I watched as Gajeel landed on Metalicana, Gray landed on Cielo, Erza landed on Cicely, Wendy landed on Grandeeney, and Natsu landed on Igneel, watching as others landed on the other Dragons.

"I am Lucy Heartfilia, the Queen of Dragons. This is my world, welcome Fairy Tail to the Dragon Realm" I roared out, as the members of the guild were all quiet. "After the mission, I did with Gajeel, I was saved by the Icy Water Dragon, Cielo. I learned about my family and our linage from Holiday, and finally I was trained by all the Dragons to learn every element of Dragon Slaying Magic" I began to explain, as everyone was staring at me intensely, it was like that they forgot they were on the backs of Dragons.

"A year or so after I finished my training I visited Fairy Tail, a situation happened and I got pregnant and twins. Along the way, over the years I was able to become the Ninth Saint and the reason why Acnologia attacked Fairy Tail while at Tenrou Island…" I paused; I took a deep breath and continued.

"Natsu got me pregnant and Acnologia was very upset about that, after Fairy Tail got sealed away I acted as Tatsuki and protected Fairy Tail" I said. As everyone paused and looked at Natsu.

Glancing at Natsu, his eyes were wide in shock, looking back at the rest of the guild I continued. "One year ago the War of Ishgar started, at the end of the war I rescued an orphan who's family were innocent victims of the war, and I became the Fourth Wizard Saint, also known as the Goddess of Ishgar" I finished.

Silences took over everyone, "Now everyone please join me in the palace for dinner" I said finally, as all the Dragons flew towards the palace.

 **Normal p.o.v:**

At the palace, all the Dragons turned into their human forms and cause shock to all the members. In the dining hall, it was decorated very finely, it was lovelier than the restaurant.

Many of the guild members attacked Lucy with questions, as she tried to keep up with them all and explained.

While Metalicana and Gajeel were talking, Levy and Hikari were at Gajeel's side. "Why did ya leave? Why didn't ya give me a damn warning first?" Gajeel hissed, as tears started to form within his eyes. "Shut up would ya, jeez ya grew up fine so stop yer bitchin" Metalicana said with an annoyed tone as he patted Gajeel's head.

As Metalicana's eyes then fell on Levy, "You must be Levy? Lucy-Sama told me many good things about you, and I would believe this is my granddaughter?" Metalicana said, as he gently caressed Hikari's face. Levy nodded with an embarrassed blush all over her face, as Metalicana then looked at her, "Thank you for taking care of my son" Metalicana then said with a very proper tone of voice. Levy smiled, "It was my pleasure" Levy said with a gentle laugh, as Gajeel smiled.

While there was Wendy talking with Grandeeney, with Carla and Romeo at her side. "This is my best friend Romeo, and this is Carla" Wendy said shyly, as Grandeeney bent over and hugged Wendy tightly. "I missed you so much Wendy, I am so happy to see that you have grown up amazingly" Grandeeney said softly, as Wendy's eyes started to water, as tears of joy dripped down. "I missed you so much too Grandeeney, I am so happy I got to see you ago" Wendy cheered with watery eyes. "Wendy, stop crying, you're going to cause your eyes to get puffy" Carla said, "It's alright Carla. She's just really happy" Romeo said with a smile.

Finally, Natsu was talking with Igneel with Happy at his side, as Natsu was tightly hugging Igneel. "I hate you for leaving me, how could you?" Cried Natsu, as slow tears dripped down his face. As Igneel patted Natsu's back and pulled away, Natsu slowly stopped crying. "I had too, besides you were all grown up already" Igneel said. "Natsu and I traveled almost everywhere looking for you" Happy said, as Igneel chuckled slightly. "Well you found me now" Igneel said with a joking tone. "Though Natsu, you have something bigger to worry about. You need to go and talk to Lucy-Chan, right now" Igneel said sternly, Natsu nodded, as he walked away, "Thank you Igneel" Natsu said with a smile, as he continued to walk towards Lucy. "Good luck Natsu" Happy cheered.

Natsu reached Lucy, who was standing by Master Makarov and Macao, "Luce can we talk" Natsu said. Lucy nodded. "Privately" Natsu then said softly, Lucy nodded, as Lucy led Natsu out of the dining room and lead him to the garden.

Lucy went to the gazebo, where there were three children siting down. "Natsu, this is Nashi and Charcoal. They're your children" Lucy said shyly, as she turned away to avoid eye contact.

Natsu looked down at the little boy who looked like him, and the little girl who looked like a cross between Natsu and Lucy. Tears slowly dripped from Natsu's eyes, as he then looked at Lucy.

She was trying to avoid eye contact, "I'm not asking you to help raise them or anything… I just want you to know they're your children, but don't worry, I'll take care of them one hundred percent so you don't have to get tangled up in parenting" Lucy said quickly and sadly, as Natsu felt a sharp pain in his heart.

"Luce" Natsu said, as he approached Lucy and grabbed her arm. Lucy looked at Natsu with watery eyes, as Natsu pulled Lucy in for a hug, he tightly held her. "Please don't say stuff like that, Luce. I want to, I want to be with you and our children" Natsu said sternly, as he held Lucy close to him.

"You're my partner, my best friend, my mate… I want to stay by your side, so please don't tell me that I don't have to, cause I will always stay by your side" Natsu said, as Lucy gently moved her arms up and hugged Natsu back.

"Aww, mama and papa are hugging" Cheered Nashi with a high pitch squeaky of joy, as Charcoal rolled his eyes. While there was Mercury, watching the scene before him played out.

While hidden in nearby bushes, there was Storm, Jacob, and Mao. "Let's go" Storm said, as she turned and disappeared. "Storm is really hurt by this" Jacob said with a sad tone. "He knew he couldn't have her… The more he dwells on her, the more it will only hurt him" Mao said, as he too then disappeared. "Hey, leaving me behind just like that. You guys are all meanies" Frowned Jacob.

As Lucy and Natsu, along with Charcoal, Nashi, and Mercury, they reentered the dining room. "Everyone, this is Charcoal, Mercury, and Nashi. Please take care of them" Cheered Lucy, as the partying continued on.

Lucy then separated from Natsu for a bit, as she was in the corner by herself, Lisanna then came up to her. "Oh, Lisanna" Gasped Lucy. "Hey Lucy, how are you?" Lisanna questioned, as Lucy said that she was fine.

"You really such an exciting adventure while you were gone" Lisanna said with a soft smile, Lucy nodded. "It was really fun, but I did get lonely without everyone from time to time" Lucy said, a both girls shared a laugh.

"I'm sorry Lisanna, because of what happen with Natsu…" Lucy began, as she got cut off by Lisanna. "What are you talking about Lucy?" Lisanna said with a laugh, "Natsu and I never had a thing. Sure I had a big crush on him a long time ago, but that was when we were only kids. Plus I'm dating Bixslow" Lisanna explained, as Lucy's eyes widen in shock. "What? Are you serious?" Lucy gasped. Lisanna laughed and nodded, as a relieved face appeared on Lucy, she smiled.

"That's good, I'm happy for the both of you" Lucy said, Lisanna gave thanks. "I really missed this, the parties, the fights, everyone, I really missed it" Lucy said, Lisanna nodded, "I know how you feel" Lisanna said, as both girls smiled.

 _Lucy invites everyone to a party instead of a date with Natsu_

 _Lucy shares her story of what happen_

 _The party is brought into the Dragon Realm_

 **Thanks for Reading**

 **Please Review**

 **Sorry for any grammar or spelling errors**


	17. Chapter 17 - Grand Magic Games Prep

Meaning of Fairy Tail

Chapter 17

Grand Magic Games Prep

 **Two Days Later – Era – Magic Council Building – Lucy's p.o.v:**

I was in Era with Master Makarov, as it was a Wizard Saint Meeting. "I have decided that I will step down from the Ten Saints" Master Makarov said, as my eyes widen in shock. "Master why?" I questioned loudly.

"Makarov-San, your Magic abilities are superb, why do you wish to resign from the Saints?" Basil Crossan - Third Wizard Saint, questions. "The generations are evolving and all you younglings are starting to overrun the age of Magic. I feel that it is time for us old timers to step back" Master Makarov explained.

"May I say my input, but I feel that you should not step down from being a Wizard Saint" Jura Neekis – Sixth Wizard Saint, said. "I thank you all for your kind words, but I am simply getting too old for this" Laughed Makarov. "You will still have the reputation as a Wizard Saint, but if this is your wish then we have no place to deny you of it" Alistair Crossan - Second Wizard Saint, said blankly.

"Thank you all of you, now would please excuse me" Master Makarov said, as he left the conference that the Saints were all having. Looking around, there were now two empty chairs.

"Where is the First?" I asked as Alistair began to laugh at me. "The First is far too busy to focus on simple meetings" Mocked Alistair. I frowned, "Excuse me Second, Fourth. May we please continue I have other political matters to attend to" Spoke up Eren Rozen – Ninth Wizard Saint.

"Alright" Said Alistair, as once again, we started to talk about the plans for this year's Grand Magic Games. Currently, the Guild who holds the title of being the strongest is Sabertooth.

 **Next Day – Lucy's house – Normal p.o.v:**

As Lucy was just about to leave to head towards the guild, "Nashi, Charcoal, Mercury, are you guys coming?" Lucy asked, "Yes mama" Cheered Nashi as she ran towards Lucy, as Charcoal was running close behind her and Mercury slowly walked.

With Nashi and Charcoal running up ahead, Lucy was walking with Mercury at her side. "Mercury, don't you want to run up ahead with Nashi and Charcoal?" Lucy said Mercury shook his head, "I don't want to sweat" Mercury said, Lucy chuckled a bit.

"How do you like Fiore so far?" Lucy questioned, "It's really pretty. Also, I never thought my adoptive mother to be a Wizard Saint and the Queen of Dragons" Mercury said with a sly tone, Lucy laughed a bit.

"I'm happy here" Muttered Mercury, as he looked down at the ground as he continued walking. Lucy looked down and patted Mercury's head, "I'm glad to hear that" Lucy said with a smile.

As the four arrived at the Guild, Lucy was greeted by the others and the children all ran off to go and play with the other children in the guild. "Lulu-Chi, about time" Complained Jacob, as he hugged Lucy's arm. "Let her go Jacob" Hissed Storm as he appeared behind Lucy, pulling Jacob off. Jacob growled at Storm and called him out to fight me.

"Lucy-Sama, we have officially become members of the guild" Mao said, as he showed Lucy the purple insignia on his left arm. "Yup, it's so cute" Cheered Jacob, as he pointed to the pink guild mark that was on his right cheek. Lucy then looked at Storm; she has a yellow guild mark on his left shoulder.

A smile crossed Lucy's face, as suddenly a weight leaned on her, it was Natsu. "Aye Luce, want to go on a mission?" Natsu begged, "I would love to but I can't. I have to talk with Master Makarov" Lucy replied, "Alright" Natsu said with a pout.

Lucy then walked towards Master Makarov, "Master the Grand Magic Games are starting in two months. Have you chosen the people?" Lucy questioned, Master Makarov shook his head. "I still have to announce that" Master laughed, as he stood on top of the railing of the second floor and called for the guild members to all look at him.

"In two months the Grand Magic Games are taking place, so you all better start training, so that we can gain back the title of the Strongest Guild in Fiore and one million jewels" Master Makarov cheered, "Strongest Guild? Hell ya, I'm all fired up" Natsu cheered. "So am I" Gray said, as they bumped fist.

 **Makarov's p.o.v:**

As I saw MiraJane and Erza, "Ladies could you both please do me a favor" I said, "Of course Master, what is it?" Erza said. "We must pay Twilight Ogre a visit" I whispered darkly, "We could gladly like to accompany you Master" MiraJane snickered with a dark tone.

 **Meanwhile – Natsu's p.o.v:**

"Happy are you ready!" I cheered, as I had a large bag on my back. "Papa, where are you going?" Nashi questioned, as she walked up to me. "I'm going to go train" I cheered, "Want to join me?" I questioned.

"No" Lucy's voice yelled out, as she came up to my side. "Where are you going to train?" Lucy asked with a worried tone, I smiled at her, "No worries Luce" I said. Lucy huffed and nodded.

"Aye, Natsu are you going to train as well?" Gray questioned as he and Juvia walked up towards us, "Yeah and I bet I'm gonna get way stronger than you ice freak" I laughed, Gray frowned, "Oh yeah, well next time we see each other I will destroy you flame brain" Gray roared back.

"Well we are leaving first, see ya" Gray said, as he walked away with Juvia. "You guys are bringing Wolfgang" Gasped Lucy, "Yup. This will be a perfect time for him to start training" Gray said, "Be safe" Yelled Nashi with a large smile as she waved wildly.

Looking around the guild again, "Levy you guys are leaving also?" Lucy said, Levy nodded, "We are also bringing Hikari with us. Though she will be staying at my parent's house for majority of the time" Levy explained.

"You better train hard metal freak, if you do maybe you might actually be able to fight" I laughed, "Shut it Salamander. I can beat ya any day any time" Gajeel replied.

"Gajeel, let's get going" Levy said, "Alright shrimp" Gajeel said, as they left the guild with Hikari at their side.

"Ah, everyone is training before me. How will I ever get strong now?" I gasped loudly, as something then clicked in my head. "What about Lucy and the kids?" Happy ask, "Oh yeah" I said.

Looking at the children and then looking back at Lucy, "Go train you bone head" Lucy said with a laugh, I gave her a concern look, "You sure?" I said, "I'm sure" Lucy said with a smile. As she approached me and gave a hug, "Be safe" She whispered into my ear, as she pulled away from the hug. I nodded. "See ya Luce" I cheered, "Come on Happy, let's go" I called to Happy, as we ran out of the doors of the guild.

 **Lucy's p.o.v:**

"Mama, where is Papa going?" Charcoal said, as he walked up to my side. "He's going to train, did you want to train?" I questioned, as I kneeled down next to him. Charcoal paused, as Nashi and Mercury walked up, "My mom and dad were training me in Magic back in Ishgar" Mercury said, as he had a little orb of magic grow in the palm of his hand and then made it disappear.

"Magic" Charcoal said as he paused again, "Mama I wanna learn Magic" Charcoal said sternly, "I want to learn also" Nashi cheered, "I want to continue" Whispered Mercury. A smile appeared on my face, standing back up, "Matter of fact maybe you guys should start learning now. It's never too early" I cheered.

As my knights then appeared by me, "Should we contact Holiday-San to prepare?" Mao asked, I nodded, "Macao can you tell Master that I'm going off training as well" I called out to Macao, as he was at the bar with Wakaba and Romeo at his side. "Sure thing Lucy, oh could you do me a favor and check on Master Makarov and the others they are at Twilight Ogre" Macao said, I nodded, "Sure thing" I said.

 **Time Skip – Next Day – Dragon Realm – Dragon Palace – Lucy's p.o.v:**

"Where are we?" Nashi gasped, as she stood behind Charcoal. "Nii-San, I'm scared" Nashi whispered, "Who are they?" Mercury said, pointing to the thirteen people who were the Dragons all in their Human Form.

"Nashi, Charcoal, you both were born in the Dragon Realm but we left a few months after" I began to explain, as I then moved over to Mercury. "And this is Mercury, I adopted him after I found him orphaned during the War of Ishgar" I finish explaining.

"I see, well we welcome you all. My name is Holiday, I am the Elemental Dragon" Holiday said. "Holiday, teach them Slayer Magic" I said, "As you wish Lucy-Sama" Holiday said.

Turning and walking towards Acnologia, "Let's go practice" I cheered, Acnologia nodded. "Mama, where are you going?" Nashi cried out, as she started to tear up, "I'll be back before dinner. I promise, and how about we all make pizza together" I said with a smile, Nashi gave a shy smile.

Saying my goodbyes exited the palace and watched Acnologia transformed, I hopped on to his back and we made our way to the Dark Territory.

 **Time Skip – One Week– Levy and Gajeel – Northern Boarder of Fiore – Normal p.o.v:**

Gajeel, Levy, Lily and Hikari finally arrived by the northern edge of Fiore, "My parents' house is over there" Levy pointed, as in the surrounding trees there was little flower swirls craved into the trees.

"Lily-San, are we there yet?" Groaned Hikari, as Lily was in his battle form and holding Hikari on his back. As they opened up into a clearing, Levy took a deep breath. "Gajeel, promise you won't be rude" Levy said worriedly.

"I promise shrimp, I'll be nice" Gajeel mocked, as Levy waved her hand, "Solid Script: Home" Levy chanted, as suddenly the air within the clearing started to ripple, as the rippling stopped a small little two story wooden cottage appeared.

"Levy" A voice called, as there was a small little, lady who was slightly taller than Levy. "Mother, I'm home" Levy said with a smile, "Levy" Cheered the little lady, as she took off her gardening gloves and ran towards Levy.

The long blue hair woman, with black eyes, and long pointed ears ran towards Levy, she tightly hugged her. "Dear, Levy came home" The woman called to the house, as a tall man with dark blue hair and black eyes came out of the door.

"What? Levy" Gasped the man, as he ran towards Levy and hugged Levy and the other lady. "You have grown a lot my little girl" Cheered the man, "Oh, and who is this young man?" The pointed ear lady said with a sly tone, as she nudged Levy, while the man frowned.

"Mother, Father, this is Gajeel Redfox" Levy said, as Gajeel froze, as he noted that the man who Levy called father was a few inches taller than him, but also had a dark look on his face.

"And this is Lily and this…" Levy said with a pause, as Lily handed over Hikari over to Levy. "This is Hikari, she's your granddaughter" Levy said, as the pointed ear lady cheered with joy.

"I think we call should go inside" Said the man, as everyone went inside the little wooden cottage, they sat at a dining table, as Lily was back in his smaller form and sitting at the edge of the table. While Gajeel and Levy sat on one side, with Hikari sitting on Levy's lap.

"It's nice to have you home" Said the lady with a bright smile, as her eyes then fell on to Gajeel. "Oh, my name is Evelon McGarden. I'm Levy's mother; it's a pleasure to meet you" Said the lady with pointed ears.

"I am Gunther McGarden, you shall address me as McGarden-San" The man said, with a dark and stern tone of voice. "Y-Yes sir" Gajeel said with a scared tone of voice.

"And this cutie's name is?" Gunther said as he looked at Hikari, "My name is Hikari Redfox. I am four years old" Hikari cheered with a smile, as her short hair revealed her ears. "Oh, I see she's going to have the Elf Ears" Evelon said, as she pointed to Hikari's eyes, as the tips started to create a point.

"Elf?" Gajeel questioned, "I see Levy probably didn't explain it to you" Mocked Gunther, as he chuckled a bit. "Dear, your manners" Scolded Evelon, as she looked back at Gajeel. As Evelon moved her hair away from her ears, to reveal her pointed ears.

"Elves are little beings who excel in Magic and in Knowledge. I am only a half-elf, and because Gunther is a human, Levy is only quarter-elf" Explained Evelon. Gajeel nodded, as he looked at Levy. "Thought I don't have the pointed ears, I have the height" Levy said with a plain voice as she gave Gajeel the stink eye, Gajeel chuckled a bit.

"If you wanted to tell us about Hikari-Chan, we could have traveled out there so didn't have to come this far" Gunther said, "It's alright father. Besides I haven't been home in fifteen years" Levy said.

"So what are you guys going to be doing?" Evelon questioned, "The Grand Magic Games are starting in two months and we need to train, I thought training in this area would be the best" Levy explained, Evelon and Gunther nodded.

"Leave little Hikari-Chan with us, and go start training" Cheered Evelon, as Levy handed over Hikari, "Hi Hikari-Chan. I'm your grandmother" Cheered Evelon. As Lily, Gajeel, and Levy all stood up and was about to exit to go start their training, Gunther stopped them.

"If you're going to the mountains be careful, it's Rathalos breeding season. They are going to be more aggressive" Warned Evelon. "What are Rathalos?" Questioned Lily, "Their like Wyverns but bigger" Evelon said, "Gajeel you better take care of my little girl" Gunther said darkly, "Ya don't need to tell me that twice" Gajeel replied with a smirk.

As Gajeel, Levy, and Lily left to train, Gunther and Evelon are taking care of Hikari. "Do you know any Magic yet?" Evelon questioned, Hikari shook her head, "Fun, I guess I can teach you then" Hikari cheered.

"Dear, I don't think that is a good idea" Gunther said to his wife, who wasn't listening. "Mom said I can't learn Magic until I turn five" Hikari said, Evelon laughed, "What your mother doesn't know won't kill her. Let's go learn Magic now" Evelon cheered with a bright smile.

"Damn Elf always doing whatever she wants" Gunther said with a huff, "You really are her daughter Levy" Gunther then whispered with smirk.

 **Meanwhile – Gray and Juvia – Mount Hakobe – Wolfgang p.o.v:**

We were at Mount Hakobe for over a week, and it's freezing, as I watched as Gray and Juvia were doing a quick sparing session, they both her half naked.

"Mom, Dad, put some clothes on!" I yelled, as they ignored me and began fighting. Turning away and holding a ball of snow in my hand, I tried to imagine the ball of snow of a ball of ice.

Focusing as I felt energy surrounding my body, watching as half of the snow ball turned into ice. My eyes widen in shock, turning back around, "Mom, Dad look!" I roared with joy, as they both stopped their fighting and looked at me.

I ran up to them, "I turned it into ice… Oh well maybe half of it into ice" I said, holding up the half ice ball, "Where's the other half?" Juvia asked, looking, my hand was all wet and the other half was gone.

"You turned it into water, your awesome" Cheered Gray, as he patted my head, "You have some real talent" Gray said again, a large smile appeared on my face, hearing that from my dad made me really happy.

"How about we finish up one more spar and then we can all start training together" Juvia said, I nodded, "First you need to lose this jacket first" Gray then said, as he took off my jacket, and my shirt.

I'm freezing, as I wrapped my arms around myself to keep warm, "Don't worry, you'll get us this is" Gray said, "What if I don't?" I muttered through my teeth, Gray smirked, "I learned my Magic from the greatest Ice Mage in the world, and her name was Ur. This is how she trained us to get use to the cold, if it works for me it will work for you" Gray said with a large smile. I nodded.

 **Meanwhile – Crime Sorcière Guild – Jellal's p.o.v:**

"Dad, I'm hungry" Said Azula, I nodded, "Me too. Let's grab some lunch" I said, as I walked out of the guild, with Azula's hand in mine.

"How long will Mommy train?" Azula asked, "Just until the Grand Magic Games" I said, as we were walking down the road, heading towards Freesia Town.

Approaching the outskirts of the town, there was an old run down wooden shack, as the sound of metal hitting against each other sounded off from it. "A blacksmith" I said, as we walked pass the stand, Azula slowed down and stopped.

Stopping after her, Azula's eyes were locked on the tanned man with large muscles, as he was hitting a heated piece of metal with a hammer.

"What are you doing?" Azula asked the man looked up; he was pretty old, with dark brown hair and black eyes. The man ignored her and went back to what he was doing, repeatedly hitting the heated piece with a hammer.

"He's busy Azula, let's go" I said, as Azula wouldn't move, "Your just like your mother" I huffed, as she was being as stubborn as Erza. Azula let go of my hand and walked into the little shack, "Hey get back here" I called out, as Azula walked up to the blacksmith.

"Did you make all this?" Azula questioned, as I followed her and grabbed her hand, she shook me off. Looking around, there was multiple swords, knives, and many other type of weapons displayed around the little shop.

The blacksmith grunted as he continued to work, "Dad I want one" Azula said. "Azula it is very rude to walk in and then to demand something" I scolded, as the blacksmith moved over and stuck the piece of metal he was hitting, into a bucket of cold water. Steam filled the air, as it quickly cleared.

"A pure heart I see, what makes you want a weapon little girl?" The blacksmith asked, "My mom, she is this powerful Mage that uses weapons" Azula explained, as the blacksmith looked up at me witj a questionable look.

"Her mother is the Erza Scarlet, Titania of Fairy Tail" I told him, the blacksmith nodded. "I meet her once; she bought out my entire shop. She is a fine girl that understands good weapons" The blacksmith said, I nodded.

Watching as Azula reached for a rack that held a short sword. Holding it above her head, it was too heavy and she dropped it. "Azula be careful" I scolded, as I apologized to the blacksmith and offered to pay for it if it was damage.

The blacksmith laughed, "Come here" he said, as he opened a door and led Azula and I into a backroom, in the room there was hundreds of Magical Staves everywhere. "Wow! So beautiful" Azula cheered, as the blacksmith walked and picked out a staff and gave it to Azula, I chuckled as the staff was much taller than her.

About five feet tall, it is a blue crystal staff, with a white orb floating a few inches above it, with five green crystal petals floating around, lastly with white crystals wrapped around the end of the shaft.

"What is this?" Azula questioned, "Lorelai. Staff of the Hope" The blacksmith said, as the white orb at the top started to glow. The blacksmith smiled, "I see that it has imprinted on you" Remarked the blacksmith with a hefty smile. "How much is it?" I whispered to him, the blacksmith shook his head.

"Take it, consider it as a gift" The blacksmith said, I nodded. "Thank you" I said, as Azula was happily holding onto her staff. "Let's go Azula" I said, as my daughter nodded, said a big bye of the blacksmith and we left the shop.

"Dad, you know how to use Magical Staffs right? Would you teach me later?" Azula questioned, I laughed weakly, "Your mother won't be happy. She wanted to train you in the type of the Magic she uses" I said. Azula shook her head.

"I don't want to learn mom's Magic" Azula said as she tightly held her staff to her side, I looked at her and questioned why. "Mom's Magic is scary, also mom is scary too. I don't want people to be scared of me, I want to be like dad. People would think I'm the bad guy, but I would actually be the good guy" Azula said. A large smile appeared on my face, as tears of happiness dripped down my eyes.

"Let's go train now" I cheered in joy, as I started to run off, "Dad I'm hungry. Lunch first" Azula yelled loudly.

 **One Month Later – Earthlands – Clover Town – Lucy's p.o.v:**

I came down to Earthlands because I had a meeting with the Magic Council, the meeting was over. Now Mao and I were walking through Clover Town, "This place is quite peaceful" Mao said, as the town is not very loud of busy.

"This town is used for the Guild Master meeting" I told him, "Lucy" A voice called out, Turning around to see who it was, "MiraJane, Lisanna" I called out. "What are you doing here?" Lisanna questioned.

"I had a meeting with the Magic Council" I told, "Since we're all here let's go to Balsam Village" MiraJane cheered. "Sounds like good idea" Mao said, as he looked at me. "You have been really tense for a long time Lucy-Sama. I believe this could be good for you" Mao said.

"Alright" I said, as the four of us started to walk towards Balsam Village, "Where is Elfman?" I asked. "Elf-Nii went to train with Evergreen" Lisanna said, I nodded, "How about you guys where you guys have been training?" Mao then questioned.

"We visited our hometown and did a bit training there. After that we have just been traveling around" MiraJane informed with a smile.

After a few hours of walking we finally arrived at Balsam Village. We quickly checked into a hotel and went into one of the hot springs, as Mao had to go into the males side by himself the three of us went our town way.

Gently stepping into the hot spring, and then completely soaking myself inside. "This feels so good" I moaned out, as I was up to my neck, and so were Lisanna and MiraJane.

"So tell us how is it being a Wizard Saint Lucy?" Lisanna asked, "It's actually nothing like I thought it would be" I whispered, "Why is that?" Lisanna questioned. Taking a pause and biting my lip, suddenly memories of Ishgar Massacre and war flashed through my head.

"Lucy it's alright if you can't tell us. Don't worry about it" Lisanna said, as she tapped my shoulder and gave me a reassuring pat. I nodded. "Yeah, we all have scars that we can't show or that won't disappear" MiraJane said, as I smiled and nodded.

MiraJane's sweet look then turned sly, "So Lucy tell me about you and Natsu" Purred MiraJane, "No" I gasped out, as my face turned bright red. "Eh Lucy you guys have children together so fill me in on the dirty details" MiraJane begged, "MiraJane stop" I cried out.

"Fine, but your so cute when you get all flustered" MiraJane laughed, "Mira-Nee be nice" Lisanna joked, as we all just started to have some girl time and talk about the guild.

An hour or so passed, "Let's get out already I'm getting all wrinkly" Whined MiraJane with a sad smile, "Alright" Lisanna and I agreed, as we left the hot spring, dried off and put on our robes and heading back to the room.

Mao was already in the room, as he was sitting down at a table drinking some tea. "Welcome back" He greeted. "Mao how long was in you the room?" I questioned, "I had been in here for a while. Vibrations pass through water to fast so I prefer not to get involved with it" Mao said, I nodded.

"I'm going to the vending machines, would anyone like anything?" I offered, "Ice coffee please" MiraJane cheered, looking at Mao, "I'm fine Lucy-Sama" Mao replied, I nodded. "I'll come with you" Lisanna said, "So shall I" Mao offered.

"Don't worry Mao, Lisanna and I would be fine" I said, "Stay and talk with me Mao" MiraJane laughed, "Alright" Mao replied, as Lisanna and I left to the vending machine.

"I really missed you, Fairy Tail missed you, but most of all Natsu missed you the most" Lisanna said, a smile appeared on my face. "I should have not disappeared for so long" I replied, as my smile faded.

"Please don't say that Lucy. You followed your own path, so please don't regret it" Lisanna told me, I nodded. As we got to the vending machine, we got the drinks and was about to go back.

"Hey girls want to hang out with us?" A voice said, turning around to see a brown haired guy and a red haired guy. "No thank you" I sternly said, "Aww please" Begged the brown haired guy, as he approached Lisanna and I.

The brown haired guy place his hand on Lisanna's shoulder, "I can't move" Lisanna whispered to me, as the red haired guy reached out to touch me. Swinging my leg up, I kicked him back a few feet.

"Ouch, that hurts you bitch" Roared the red haired boy, I laughed, "It's supposed to" I mocked back. "Lucy" Cried out Lisanna, as I then punched towards the brown haired guy, my fist made contact and he let go of Lisanna and backed away to get to the side of his partner.

"Lucy let's run" Lisanna said with worry, "No" I said sternly, as I gently started to release my Magical pressure. "Eh so you're a Mage? You give off a pretty strong energy" Mocked the red haired guy.

"What Guild are you with?" Lisanna called out, both males laughed, "We are free-lance Mages. There are no Guild that is worthy of us" Laughed the brown haired guy. As a sparks of lightning started to flash from the red haired guys fingers, "You can come with us quietly our by force ladies" Mocked the red haired guy.

"Should I run for Mira-Nee?" Lisanna whispered into my ear, I snickered. "Dragon Knight" I called out, as within seconds a shadowy figure appeared in front of me. "Mao, deal with them" I ordered, "Yes Lucy-Sama" Mao replied.

"How did Mao appear so quickly?" Lisanna gasped, "My Dragon Knights are always at my beck and call" I whispered, as suddenly MiraJane came running up behind us, "Are you guys alright?" MiraJane questioned.

Watching as Mao stood tall, "Is this guy blind?" Laughed the brown haired guy, "Silence" Mao ordered, as both males stopped laughing and they were quite.

"You dare you lay your advancements on Lucy-Sama and her friend, which is an unforgiveable crime" Mao roared loudly, as both boys began to shake with fear. As a dark energy started to surround him, "Cold Song" Mao chanted, as suddenly ice shards started to encase both males, as within seconds they both were completely frozen in ice.

"Wow what type of Magic is that?" Lisanna questioned, "I am a Voice Magic Mage" Mao replied, "Don't you have to sing for that Magic though?" Questioned MiraJane, Mao shook his head, "I have mastered the ability to us the Magic without singing" Mao explained.

As a loud growling noise sounded off, everyone looked at me, "I'm hungry let's get some food" I laughed.

 **Meanwhile – Somewhere in Earthlands – With Happy and Natsu – Happy's p.o.v:**

"Natsu where are we?" I cried out, "I don't know" Natsu replied. As we were walking through a dark forest, we have been walking for a whole already with no end or no destination in sight.

"Why can't we just go back to where we were training?" I whined, as Natsu laughed, "Where is the adventure in that?" Natsu said with a smile, "Let's start heading back towards the Guild, Natsu" I said.

"I can't" Natsu whispered back, "Why? Natsu what happen? Do they have had fish?" I cried out in worry. As Natsu turned around and looked at me in the eyes, he had a very serious expression on his face.

"I have to get stronger" Natsu said. "You are already strong" I said, "You beat up Gajeel, Jellal, Gray, and other people. You are really strong Natsu" I said.

"I have to get stronger to protect Lucy; she's a Wizard Saint now. If I don't get stronger then I would never be able to protect her" Natsu told me, I nodded my head. "Alright Natsu, only two more weeks left, time for you to get super buff" I cheered.

"Thanks Happy" Natsu cheered, "Aye" I replied back, as we settled down to make a camp for the night and Natsu then started to practice his fighting skills and Magic on a tree.

 **Meanwhile – Mount Hakobe – Gray and Juvia – Wolfgang's p.o.v:**

"Ice Maker: Sword" I chanted, as a sword made out of ice appeared in my hands, waving the sword around, "Water Slicer" I then chanted, as a blue magic circle opened up in front of the ice sword and the icy blade turned into a razor blade of water.

"Great job Wolfgang" Juvia cheered, as I scratched my nose, "Of course" I said with a smirk. "Let's see if we can beat that though" Gray mocked, as a large blue magic circle surrounded him.

"Ice Maker: Freeze Lancer" Gray chanted, as suddenly large lances of ice broke through the snowy ground and charged towards Juvia. A smirk appeared on Juvia's face, "My dear Gray-Sama is so predictable" Juvia mocked.

"Water Nebula" Juvia chanted, as a wave rose up from the snow and halted the ice attack. Gray laughed, as he approached Juvia. "As amazing as always" Gray said, as Juvia began to blush.

"Dad that's so gross, that's my mother" I yelled, as I turned away. "Wolfgang shouldn't be embarrassed. This is love" Juvia said, as she came up and patted my head. "We both love each other very much" Juvia said, as Gray came up to meet as well.

"You know your mother and I ain't even married yet" Gray said, "So you guys are still my mom and dad" I replied, as a smirk appeared on his face. "I know, but I feel like it's time that between us there should be something way more" Gray said.

Watching as Gray got down on one knee, "Dad what are you doing?" I gasped, watching as Juvia's eyes started to water. "Gray-Sama" She whispered, watching as Gray pulled out a ring from thin air, it was a clear blue crystal band with a white diamond on top.

"Juvia, will you be my wife?" Gray said, as Juvia screamed yes at the top of her lungs and jumped onto Gray. "Yes Gray-Sama, yes, and lets have thirty more kids together" Juvia cheered, as Gray laughed as well, as they both fell down in the snow.

Jumping in the middle of them, "Mom you already have me" I told her with a pout, as Juvia laughed at me as she planted a kiss on my forehead. "You're right, I do have you guys. I have my little boy and my Gray-Sama" Juvia said, as she then planted a kiss on Gray's lips.

 **Meanwhile – Northern Boundaries – Gajeel and Levy – Levy's p.o.v:**

Inside my parent's cottage, with Gajeel at my side, with Hikari sitting in front of me next to my mother, with my father at the head of the table.

"Not much more time until you guys go back home, huh?" Gunther, my father said with a sad tone. I nodded, "Sorry father. I promise next chance we get we will come to visit" I said. Gunther smiled.

Looking towards Evelon, my mother, a smile was on her face. "You look guilty" I mocked, as she laughed nervously and so did Gajeel and Hikari. "Mother did you teach Hikari Magic?" I questioned with a frown.

Evelon avoided eye contact, "I'm taking that as a yes" I said. As Evelon then looked at me, "I'm sorry sweetie" She said with an apologetic tone. "Though you know that I still have Elf's blood in my veins, Magic is just a part of my life that I must pass on" Evelon said.

I laughed, "Mother you can't always blame things on your Elf side" I said. Evelon looked away with embarrassment.

"So what Magic did you learn?" I questioned, "Metal Maker Magic" Hikari cheered, as a large smile was on Gajeel's face. I rolled my eyes, "You're just happy that she learned a Magic that revolves around metal" I mocked.

"You would be happy if she learned one about learning" Gajeel mocked back, nodding my head, "Yes I would" I said with a laugh.

As Gunther grunted, we all looked at him. "We will come and visit to watch the last day of the Grand Magic Games, so please make us proud on that day" Gunther said, with a smile, "I know you will. You always do" He said, as he glanced over to Gajeel and gave an approving nod.

 **Meanwhile – Dragon Realm – Dragon Palace – Normal p.o.v:**

"Lady Nashi" Holiday yelled out, as the Dragon Knights watched as Nashi ran from the front of the palace to the garden. "Lady Nashi" Holiday roared again, as she shook her head.

Looking to her side, there was Igneel in his Human Form, holding an unconscious Charcoal. Holiday turned into her Human Form, as Grandeeney and Cecily arrived and turned into their Human Forms.

"Grandeeney, Igneel, Cecily, please take Lord Charcoal to the infirmary and tend to him there" Ordered Holiday, as the Dragons nodded and went into the castle, the Dragon Knights observed a very upset Holiday.

"Holiday-san, what happen?" Jacob questioned, as Holiday shook her head, "A matter that does not concern you. My dearest apologies Dragon Knights, but you are sworn to serve and protect Lucy-Sama, not her offspring. Though at this moment I would like to humbly ask you to try and calm down Lady Nashi" Explained Holiday, as she turned and walked away.

The three Dragon Knights went into the garden and founded Nashi, "Oi what's wrong?" Storm questioned roughly, as a teary Nashi was curled up into a ball.

"Storm be gentle, she's fragile" Gasped Jacob with a worried tone, as Jacob grabbed and threw Storm out of the way. Storm hit a tree and then got knocked out, "Are you alright, Storm?" Mao questioned worried, as she was now torn between checking on Storm and comforting Nashi.

Mao went to Storm's side and tried to walk him up, while Jacob was trying to comfort Nashi. "Na-Chan, tell me what's wrong please" Begged Jacob with a gentle and childish voice, as Nashi started to cry even harder.

"I hate Magic, I hate it" Nashi began to cry, "I don't like Dragons, I don't like Magic, I don't want to be a Mage" Nashi cried louder and louder, "Did you hurt Charcoal by accident?" Jacob whispered.

Nashi gave a weak nodded, "It was an accident right? It wasn't your fault" Jacob said gentle. "Magic is evil, it's ugly, and I hate it" Nashi cried again, "Nii-san I'm sorry" Nashi cried out, as her brown eyes started to dry out and become red.

"Na-Chan, don't worry. You will get better at your Magic and everything will be alright, Coal-Kun will be alright" Jacob said with an encouraging tone. Nashi shook her head, "I swear on this today…" Nashi began, as she paused, as she slowed down her crying and looked up.

"I will never use Magic again" Nashi said. Mao and Jacob's eyes widen in shock, as suddenly Storm woke up. "You can't be serious Nashi" He yelled, as Nashi nodded, "I will never use Magic again" She repeated.

 _Training for the Grand Magic Games Starts_

 _Juvia gets engaged_

 _Nashi swears to never use Magic again_

 ** _Thanks for reading_**

 ** _Please Review_**

 ** _Sorry for any spelling errors or grammar_**


	18. Chapter 18 - Chosen Ones

Meaning of Fairy Tail

Chapter 18

Chosen Ones

 **Two Weeks Later – Three days before Grand Magic Games – Magnolia Town – Lucy's house – 6:00am – Lucy's p.o.v:**

Feeling my eyes slowly flutter open, setting up, looking next to me there was Natsu with his arms wrapped around my waist and Happy, sleeping, curled up into a ball on the opposite of the bed.

Peeling away Natsu's arms, I stood up and walked to her bathroom, hearing the door of my room open up, it was Mao.

"Good morning Lucy-Sama" He said, "Morning. How is Charcoal?" I questioned. "He is sleeping well, and it turns out that the injury is healing very nicely but there will be a scar" Mao explained, I nodded, "Is he still asleep? What about Nashi?" I questioned again. "Lord Charcoal is still sleeping, and Lady Nashi has begun to eat but only one meal a day" Mao informed me

"Alright, I'll check up on them after I get ready" I said. "Shall I wake up Natsu-San?" Mao asked, I shook my head, "Nah let him sleep he's fine" I said.

As Mao then began to undress me and gave me a fluffy pink towel, I took a quick ten minute shower and picked out a new outfit that was a light blue long split tail coat shirt that had buttons in the front, with a pair of white shorts, with my black combat boots and my hair up in a side ponytail. Getting my keys and clipping them to my side, I told Mao to start preparing breakfast, exiting my bedroom Natsu and Happy was still asleep.

Making my way across the hall, entering Charcoal's room, as I went in he woke up. "Mama, look how cool the scar is" Charcoal cheered, a smile appeared on my face. "Now I can look like a real Fairy Tail Mage, my scar will tell a story" He cheered again, I laughed, "A story of you getting your butt kicked by your little sister" I mocked, "Mama that's not cool" Charcoal pouted, as I sat next to him and patted his head. As I ran my fingers gently over the three-inch scar that was an inch above is left eyebrow.

"How is Nashi? Is she eating?" Charcoal then asked with worry, I nodded. "She will be alright; I'm going to talk to her again. You should go and wake up Mercury, while I go to Nashi" I said, Charcoal nodded, as we both walked out of his room, Charcoal went to the room across from his and went it, that was Mercury's room.

Going down to the second floor of the house, I went to a room at the end of the hall, before I could open the door, Storm walked out with a tray of food. The food was untouched; it was last night's dinner.

"She didn't eat dinner again" I whispered, "She's only eating lunch" Storm replied. "What are you guys making her for lunch?" I questioned, "That vegan glob thing. The clear jelly stuff" Storm said, "Oh a Raindrop Cake" I said, Storm nodded.

"Thank you Storm" I said, "Yeah no problem. Now hurry up and wake up Natsu and tell the kids that breakfast is almost ready" Storm said, as he was telling me what to do, I laughed. As Storm had a poker face, as he turned and walked away, I glanced back at him, "Thank you for staying by my side" I said. "Yeah I know, besides Mao's ability is for support, Jacob's ability is for defensive, my ability is the only one that can be used for offensive" Storm said with a boasting tone of voice, "Alright whatever" I mocked back, as we both shared a quick laughed and went our different ways.

Entering Nashi's room, she was tightly curled into a ball on her bed, with a pillow covering her face and the blanket covering her body. Sitting at the edge of her bed, I moved my hand to find her back and gently patted it.

"Sweetie time to wake up" I said, as I heard a muffled no. Rubbing her back, "Come on. It's time to wake up; also I can feel your spine. Sweetie, you have to eat more food or else you might get sick" I said.

As she removed the pillow at sat up, her face was red and puffy, "I hurt Nii-san" She whispered, as tears brimmed her eyes. Picking her up and placing her on my lap, I then fell back onto her bed and positioned her next to me.

"When papa and I first met and he found out I wanted to join the Fairy Tail Guild he dragged me from Hargeon to Magnolia Town. Then after that, he would always sneak into my bed and kick me off, so I would be sleeping on the ground. Before Uncle Gajeel and I was friends, he was hired to hurt mama. On one occasion Aunty Juvia and I had to fight each other and she hurt me by accident. Then on another occasion in a fight that happened at the guild someone threw a chair at my head, also there was a time papa was sleeping and I tried to wake up and he punched me in the face" I said as I started to recall a lot of memories in the guild and Natsu.

"Why are you telling me all of this, Mama?" Nashi said with a confused tone. "The point I am trying to get to is that we may all hurt each other by accident, but yet we all still love each other" I said, as Nashi slowly nodded.

Sitting back up, and kissing her on the forehead. "Charcoal is actually really happy with the scar, he says he looks way cooler with it" I informed her, Nashi looked up with bright eyes. "Did Nii-San really say that?" Nashi questioned, I nodded. "He did" I said. As a tiny smile appeared on her face, "That's the first time I seen you smile in a while" I told her, as Nashi has an embarrassed look on her face.

"Also Charcoal said that he wants to finish training, do you want to finish training?" I questioned, Nashi paused. "No, I don't want to learn Magic" She said sternly, I nodded, "Alright that's fine" I said. Standing up and walking to her bed, "Now come on lets go eat breakfast" I cheered. She nodded.

 **Two hours Later – Lucy's p.o.v:**

We all her walking to the Guild, with Jacob and Mercury walking in the front, with Charcoal and Nashi walking side by side, holding hands, then with Mao and Storm walking behind us, Happy flying overhead and, with Natsu by my side.

"Today is the day they pick the team for the Game" Happy cheered, "Well we all know that Lucy is going to be picked" Storm mocked, "How do you know I'm not going to?" Natsu fired back. "Dragon Slayer versus Wizard Saint, I'm pretty sure that a Wizard Saint won't lose" Storm mocked again, with a laugh.

"White bastard" Natsu said, as he was calling Storm a white bastard because of the color of his hair. "Pink bastard" Storm fired back, I rolled my eyes. "Enough you two" I ordered, "Whatever you say Princess" Storm mocked as he purred the word princess.

Arriving at the guild, the children all scattered off to play with the other children, as Jacob went to go and hang out with Wendy, Carla, and Romeo, while Mao went to talk with Laki, and then Storm went to the bar to hang out with MiraJane.

"You guys have finally got here" Erza said, as she approached Natsu and me. "Yo Lucy you got more muscle" Gray said, as he walked up. "Mama, can I have some juice?" Nashi said, as she ran up to me, I nodded and gave her some money to buy her the juice she wanted.

Juvia and Wolfgang then walked up, as I watched as a large smile appeared on Wolfgang's face. "Aunty Lucy, look at this! Dad and mom taught me their Magic" Cheered Wolfgang.

Watching as Wolfgang created a snowflake in his hand, it sparkled. "Wow pretty" I heard Nashi muttered, as Wolfgang nodded that Nashi was staring at him. "Nashi, come on I will show you all the Magic that I learned" Wolfgang cheered, watching as Wolfgang ran off with Nashi following him.

"Lu-Chan" I heard Levy's voice call out, as Levy ran up and hugged me from the side. "Hey Levy-Chan" I cheered back, as we all started to talk and tell stories of our training.

A large voice roared, everyone looked towards the sound of the voice. It was Master Makarov. "Listen up brats, the five Mages who will be competing in the Grand Magic Games is..." Master Makarov began, as he paused.

"Erza Scarlet, Gray Fullbuster, Natsu Dragneel, Elfman Strauss, and finally Lisanna Strauss, with Wendy Marvel as a Reserve member" Master Makarov announced, as the members who were called started to cheer.

"Eh, Luce you didn't get pick" Natsu then said with shock, I nodded my head, "It's alright. Besides I think it's more fun to watch you guys fight anyways" I said. As Gajeel walked up to me and placed his hand on my shoulder.

I looked at him, "Master said to go to his office" Gajeel whispered very softly, I nodded. As the guild starts to party and celebrate, Gajeel and I secretly slipped away and headed towards Master's office.

Entering the office, there was Cana, Laxus, Juvia, and MiraJane in there. "Thank you all for coming here" Master Makarov said, "The plan for the games is to increase our chances of winning by having two teams. So you five will be Fairy Tail Team B" Master explained, "And I will be your Reserve" Cana said, as she was downing a bottle of wine.

Nodding, "This sounds fun" I said, "Juvia agrees" Said Juvia with a smile. "Also to make things more interesting, at the end we will have a penalty game and the winners get to boss around the losers for an entire day" Cheered Master Makarov. "Now things sound extremely fun" Laughed Gajeel.

"In all seriousness my brats, I will warn you to please be safe" Master said, we all nodded.

 **Meanwhile – East Forest of Fiore – Normal p.o.v:**

Hidden in the trees there were three people dressed in black cloaks and black mask that covered half their faces.

"Madam, we located Mercury-San" Spoke a girly voice, as she was the shortest figure of them all. "Where is he?" Spoke the lady named Madam. "He is in the Wizard's guild" Spoke the third figure, which was obvious to see that it was a young with large muscles.

"I see, now this is bad, very bad" Laughed the lady, "We can never be able to fight with a whole Wizard's guild, it would be suicide" Laughed the lady, "Madam what shall our next move be?" Questioned the younger girl, the lady paused. "Wait until he is alone, then we shall snatch him and run... Besides I he would never be able to refuse my order" Laughed the lady, as the three figures faded away into the darkness of the forest.

Everyone returns

The teams are picked

Who is after Mercury?

 **Thanks for reading**

 **Sorry for any grammar or spelling error**

 **Please review**


	19. Chapter 19 - Preliminary Round

Meaning of Fairy Tail

Chapter 19

Preliminary Round – Underground Labyrinth

 **One Day before the start of the Grand Magic Games – Honey Bone Inn – Normal p.o.v:**

"This sucks" Cried Natsu, as it was 11:50pm, and Fairy Tail Team A was in the designated inn. "Natsu stop whining" Erza scolded, "I'm still shock that Lucy didn't get pick for the games" Gray said. "I agree she has truly turned into a man" Elfman said.

"What time is it?" Lisanna questioned, "Eleven fifty-five" Natsu replied, "To pass the time let's talk about Natsu and Lucy" Erza mocked, as she stared at Natsu.

"So Natsu, how is it being a father?" Gray said, "It's cool. Harder than I thought" Natsu replied, "What about having Mercury-Kun in the house? You know since he is adopted" Lisanna said gently. "It's still the same, family is family" Natsu replied bluntly.

"To think that the shy and reserved girl from over five years ago would turn out to be a Wizard Saint, I would say none of us saw this coming" Elfman said, as they all agreed. Small chit-chat here and there filled the room.

Hearing a loud ringing sound, it was the clock tower that was from the palace. "It's midnight already" Lisanna said with a yawn, as suddenly the ground started to shake. "What's going on?" Gray shouted, "Get down Lisanna" Yelled Elfman, as he placed his large body over Lisanna's.

As suddenly the floor began to rise and the roof lifted away, it revealed the city and a large portal, with many long walkways leading inside of the portal.

"What's going on?" Erza said, as then a massive projection of a short man with a pumpkin head with a witch hat appears.

"Hello Guilds- My name is Mato, and this is the preliminary round of the Grand Magic Games. Before you is a tunnel that leads to an underground, there you will have to find a gate that will officially accept you into the Grand Magic Games. I must warn you that there are only eight games, so combat is permitted. Be safe – Kabo" Spoke the pumpkin headed man.

"The games have started, let's go" Erza roared, as she ordered everyone to run. As they all ran and ran, almost reaching the tunnel an explosion sounded off. "What was that?" Lisanna questioned as she flinched, "The cannon Explosions are signals that a guild has already passed-Kabo" Mato voice answered.

"Only seven more spots left, let's go everyone" Elfman announced. As they finally reached the tunnel entrance, as they entered nothing but complete darkness surrounded them.

"Flame-Brain, give us a light" Gray said, as Natsu lit his fist on fire giving them little bit of light. "There are many doors and paths to choose from" Erza said, as before them was a palely lit wooden door and on opposite sides of it were two paths.

 ***Boom* *Boom***

"Two more cannons" Gasped Natsu, "Now I'm all fired up. Let's go this way" Natsu cheered, as he ran down one of the paths, as everyone followed him.

"Ice Maker – Icy Storm" A voice chanted in the distance, as a large ice storm was charging for Team Fairy Tail, "Ice Maker – Lance" Gray chanted, as his Magic cut through the storm of ice.

"Is that Lyon?" Lisanna questioned, "No" Gray said, as hazy figures appeared in the distances, "It's another guild" Natsu said, "Requip" Erza chanted, as she then quickly defended the unknown team. "Everyone let's move" Erza then commanded.

 ***Boom* *Boom***

"Only three more gates left" Natsu said, as they continued to run and run, "What if we don't find one?" Lisanna weakly said, "Don't say that Lis" Elfman roared with a tough tone. "Elfman is right, we will surely find a gate" Erza said.

As they continued to run, the ground started to rumble, they all froze in their spots. "What's going on?" Natsu said, as slowly everyone felt the ground slide out underneath their feet.

"We're falling" Lisanna cried out, as Elfman wrapped his arms around Lisanna to protect her. "Crap, what do we do?" Natsu roared, "Ice Maker – Freeze" Gray chanted as an icy floor appeared below everyone.

"Good job Gray" Erza said, as she tried to wrap her head around what is currently going on. "Natsu give us a brighter view" Erza said, as Natsu fired a roar into the air, it lit up the sky and gave everyone, even the other teams a clear sight of what was going on.

 ***Boom***

"Damn" Erza hissed, "Let's move" Order Erza, as everyone started to run again. "I smell something, over there" Natsu yelled as he pointed into total blackness, "Come on everyone" Natsu cheered, as they started running again.

 ***Boom***

"No" Gray gasped, "Only one more left" Erza said, as suddenly the ground started to move again. As they all got turned upside down, they all were falling. "Dammit" Lisanna hissed, as Team Fairy Tail started to fall, as a burst of air rushed them and then they were surrounded by like.

"What's going on?" Erza questioned, as the light faded away and then they realized it was a gate.

 ***Boom***

Mato appeared, "Congratulation-Kabo" Cheered Mato, "You have the eighth and finally team to reach a gate-Kabo" Mato announced. Everyone let out a huff of relief.

"In the morning will be the official first day of the Grand Magic Games, so rest up and see you all tomorrow-Kabo" Mato said.

 **Meanwhile – Hippo Inn – Fairy Tail Team B – Lucy's p.o.v:**

I took a deep breath and smiled, "They made it" I said, "Of course they would. Titania and Salamander would never take defeat" Gajeel said with a snicker. "I hope Lisanna and Elfman did well" MiraJane said.

"I'm sure they all did well, especially Gray-Sama" Juvia cheered. "Alright everyone let's get some sleep. We have a long day ahead of us" Laxus said, we all agreed. As the others went to bed, I left the Inn and walked towards a small little park that was only a few yards away.

At the park there was my Dragon Knights with the children. "Mommy" Cheered Nashi, as she ran into my arms. I picked her up, "Hi sweetie" I said, as I gently kissed her on the forehead.

"Did Storm make this for you?" I asked, as around Nashi's neck was a silver chain, and at the end of it there was a little heart made out of ice, and in the middle of the heart was a cut out of a snowflake.

"No, Wolf made this for me" Nashi said, as slight blush appeared on her cheek, I chuckled. As I placed her down, as Mercury and Charcoal ran up and hugged me, I knelt down and hugged them back. "Wolfgang made it with his Ice Magic" Mercury told me, I nodded.

"So you never told me, what Magic did you learn?" I questioned Mercury, "Poison" Mercury said, I nodded. "Mommy, we saw this poster saying that they are opening up their very first Magic School in Magnolia Town. It's called Saint Warrod Magic Academy" Charcoal cheered with high excitement.

"Alright, well I'll look into it" I said, as I stood back up, "It's late they should be asleep already" I scolded Mao, "I apologize but they insisted on seeing you" Mao said, I nodded. "I'll bring them back to the Inn" Mao said, I nodded. As the children left with Mao, "Tell me about the presentence you both have been feeling" I then whispered.

"It's only two figures, they both seem female" Storm whispered, "They only appear when we are with Lord Mercury" Jacob said, I nodded. "I may be someone from Ishgar" I whispered, "Make sure you guys protect him along with Coal and Nashi" I said. "As you wish" Storm and Jacob said as they both bowed down.

Jacob began to walk away, as Storm stood by my side. "You'll need to set a date for the Royal Coronation now" Storm said with a soft tone, "I'm not married so technically I still have time" I replied.

"Who will be your successor?" Storm questioned, pausing and shaking my head, "That I really don't know. As things are going now I doubt that Nashi would want to, and I have a feeling that Coal would want to take over, but I don't know what I will do with Mercury. He's not of Heartfilia Blood so I am unsure if he will be allowed to compete for the thrown" I explained.

As Storm turned and walked away, "That's sort of messed up though. Just because he's adopted he can't fight for the thrown" Storm whispered coldly, biting my lip, "Technically any Dragon Slayer can fight for the Throne of Dragons as they see fit… It just so been that it was always people of the Heartfilia Bloodline that won" I explained.

Storm paused, "What if your children lose? What if someone else won the Throne of Dragons? What will you do?" Storm said as he glanced back at me. I was silent, "Goodnight Lucy" Storm said as she turned back around and continued to walk away.

Both Fairy Tail Teams pass the Preliminary Round

Who is following Mercury?

Lucy and Storm talk about the future of the Dragons

 **Thanks for reading**

 **Sorry for any grammar or spelling errors**

 **Please review**


	20. Chapter 20 - Day One

Meaning of Fairy Tail

Chapter 20

Day One: Hide and Go Seek

 **Crocus – Domus Flau – Normal p.o.v:**

The stadium was filled with thousands of people, cheering and holding up signs for their favored Guild. In the Fairy Tail cheering section, there was everyone.

"When is it starting?" Azula questioned, as she looked up at her father, Jellal. "Be patient Azula, it's going to start soon" Jellal said.

While by Levy, "Mom where's dad?" Hikari questioned her mother, Levy. A surprised look appeared on her face, "Actually that's a good question" Levy said, as Cana came up behind them. "Don't worry you guys, I'm sure he's just at the toilet or off training again" Lily said.

As a childish laughed was heard, "It's alright. He's probably having fun" A familiar voice said, as Makarov's eyes widen, it was the spirit of the First Master, Mavis Vermillion. "First, why are you here?" Makarov questioned, "I want to watch the games" Cheered Mavis.

"Who is Master Makarov talking to?" Mercury questioned, as he was tugging on Jacob's shirt, "Oh he is talking to a spirit. So don't mind him" Jacob laughed, as Mao was sitting on the ground away from everyone. With Nashi and Wolfgang in front of him, "Nashi do you like the necklace?" Wolfgang questioned, Nashi blushed shyly and nodded. "It's amazing that something as ugly as Magic can create something so beautiful" Nashi whispered softly.

Then there was Charcoal, "Aye Wolfe Boy you should stop flirting with my sister" Laughed Charcoal. "Hey what was that Char Boy, you wanna fight" Yelled Wolfgang, as they both started to pull at each other's hair.

Everyone laughed, "Like father like son" Mocked Jellal, as a warm smile appeared on her face. "This generation is going to be every fantastic" Cheered Mavis.

Suddenly a loud echo of the gong sounded off, "Brats shut up it's about to start" Master Makarov said.

"Hello everyone, and welcome to the Grand Magic Games X788. I am Chapati and this is Yajima" Announced the man with a wig on, "We will be your announcers for the Grand Magic Games and joining us today as a special guest judge is Blue Pegasus's very own Jenny Realight" Yajima said, as in the announcer's booth there were three people.

The roar and cheers of the crowd grew, "Now everyone let's get starts. I am so excited" Jenny cheered happily.

As Mato appeared in the center of the arena, everyone eyes fell on him. As large Lacrima Vision screens appeared above him, "We would like to start off by introducing our guilds-Kabo" Mato cheered, as drumming started to echo in the arena.

"Eighth place – Fairy Tail" Chapati announced, as smoke was coming exiting from his nose. "The guild that was once said to be the strongest five years ago have returned I am excited to see how things play out" Jenny said with a smile.

As the crowd softly cheered, as Natsu waved his fist into the air, "Seventh place – Twilight Ogre" Yajima announced, as the cheers grew a little louder.

"They bet Natsu and the others, they must be some tough competition" Levy gasped from the stands, "Not really. Calculations show that they aren't, but we won't know until we see them fight" Informed Mavis, the first Guild Master.

"Sixth place - Quarto Cerberus" Jenny said, as a group of men appeared in the arena. The cheers grew louder, "Fifth place – Fairy Tail Team B" Chapati cheered, as he then paused, and the arena got silent. Watching as Laxus, Lucy, Juvia, Gajeel, and MiraJane appeared on the field.

As the mummers from the crowd grew, asking is having two teams from a guild was allowed. After a moment of silences, "The rules allow this-Kabo" Mato said, as the judged continued. "Fourth place – Blue Pegasus" Jenny cheered, as members of blue Pegasus walked out onto the field, as girls were cheer and squeal.

"Third place – Mermaid Heel" Said Chapati, as all females appeared on the field. "It's all girls?" Gasped Gray, "Mermaid Heel is a females-only guild" Lyon told him.

"Second place – Lamia Scale" Yajima said, as Lamia Scale appeared on the field, as everyone eyes fell on to Jura. As whispers of a Wizard Saint being in the games was going to be cool, and scary, Jura slowly made his way to Lucy.

"Does the world know yet?" Jura softly said, "No. They only know that Tatsuki is the Wizard Saint, not Lucy Heartfilia" Lucy informed. As Jura nodded and moved again, acting as if nothing happened.

"First place – Sabertooth-Kabo" Mato cheered, as the crowd exploded, as everyone cheered for Sabertooth, as the five mages appeared in the field. They were all in cheers, as Sting's eyes then fell to Natsu, but then moved towards Lucy.

"Lucy, you're here as well" Whispered Sting with shock, as a smirk appeared on his face. "The Sabers shall devour Fairies" Sting laughed.

As all guilds were given a short time to head to their Guild Boxes, "The first event is about to start. If your picture appeared on the Lacrima above me, please make your way to the field-Kabo" Explained the pumpkin man.

Eight mages appeared on the screen, one mage from each guild made their way down to the field.

"From Sabertooth – Rufus Lore, from Lamia Scale – Lyon Vastia, Blue Pegasus – Eve Tearm, Mermaid Heel – Beth Vanderwood, Fairy Tail Team B – Juvia Locker, Twilight Ogre – Gideon, Quarto Cerberus – Nobarly, and finally Fairy Tail Team A – Gray Fullbuster-Kabo" Announced Mato, as all eighth Mages appeared in the field.

As Mato began to explain the rules, "It is must like the game Hidden-Kabo" Mato said, "This is called Hide and Go Seek-Kato" Mato said, "The rules are simple. Look for the other teams and attack them to gain one point. If you do not attack them they will lose points" Explained Chapati with an excited tone.

While on the battlefield an imaginary city started to pop up, along with digital copies of the eight Mages. Lacrima Vision Screens also began to appear all around the battlefield, "Hide and Go Seek – Begin – Kabo" Cheered Mato, as a gong echoed in the stadium.

The Mages were all walked around trying to find the others, as the Mage from Twilight Ogre kept going after Gray.

"Twilight keep going after him" Hissed Laxus, in the Fairy Tail B booth, as he was annoyed with the idea of Gray being hunted down. "They are getting revenge" Lucy whispered, as she clenched her fist.

Meaning while in the stands by Fairy Tail, "Dad, come one!" Wolfgang cheered, with a soft face, as he was seeing his father have a tough time. "Come on" Wolfgang whispered softly, as his little fist was clenched tightly, and tears on the brim of his eyes.

Gently Nashi's hand took hold of Wolfgang's hand, softly holding it, and entangling their fingers together. Wolfgang looked at Nashi with hot pink blush crossing his face. "Don't worry, everything will be alright" Nashi cheered, as she gave Wolfgang a warm smiled, Wolfgang nodded. "Your right, thank you Nashi" Wolfgang cheered, as they continued to watch the fight.

Though the fight wasn't turning out how they thought it to be, as the time was quickly running down, in the last two places were Juvia and Gray.

Coming down to the finally minutes, the gong sounded off again, as the makeshift playing field disappeared, the results of the game then were shown over the Lacrima Vision Screens.

Sabertooth – 7

Lamia Scale – 6

Blue Pegasus – 5

Mermaid Heel – 4

Fairy Tail Team B – 3

Twilight Ogre – 2

Quarto Cerberus – 1

Fairy Tail Team A – 0

"It seems that Fairy Tail Team A wasn't able to defeat a single component, resulting in the last place in the event" Yajima said, as then the scores for the overall game then appeared on the Lacrima Screens.

Sabertooth – 10

Lamia Scale – 8

Blue Pegasus – 6

Mermaid Heel – 4

Fairy Tail Team B – 3

Twilight Ogre – 2

Quarto Cerberus – 1

Fairy Tail Team A – 0

"Don't worry Fairy Tail, we have the battles up next. You have a chance to gain points" Jenny said, trying to lighten the mode. As the battles then were about to start, "The first battle is Sabertooth – Yukino Agira vs Mermaid Heel – Kagura Mikazuchi-Kabo" Mato said.

As before the match started Yukino proposed a bet, this bet was for the others life. As Kagura agreed on the gong sound off and the battle started, as they were locked in a furious battle, Lucy was surprised to see that Yukino was a Celestial Mage just like her.

In the end, Kagura won, as Mermaid Heel then gained five more points, the next battle was going to be announced. "Next match is Lamia Scale – Toby Suzuki vs Twilight Ogre – Hannibal-Kabo" Mato said, as he pointed to both guilds. As the Mages got to the field, the gong ranged out and the match started.

With a surprising twist of events, Twilight Ogre actually won and gained five points. Next match was Fairy Tail Team B – Cana Alberona vs Quarto Cerberus – Bacchus Groh. The match was a drinking contest which consisted drinking the most powerful liquor in Fiore, Cana lost as she was drunk under the table. Quarto Cerberus gained five more points.

Finally, a match was Blue Pegasus – Hibiki Lates vs Fairy Tail Team A – Lisanna Strauss. As both Mages took the field, Hibiki began to analyze her. "Youngest of the Strauss siblings, and uses the same Magic as MiraJane and Elfman… I might be getting a run for my money" Hibiki slyly as he fixed his collar and the girls in the crowd all squealed and cheered for him.

The gong was rung, as they went at it, "TakeOver – Animal Soul: Harpy" Lisanna chanted, as her arms and lower body turned into that of a bird.

Hibiki and Lisanna were in locked in Combat, as Lisanna would attack, Hibiki would defend. When Hibiki would attack, Lisanna would defend.

"Come on Lisanna, win like a man" Elfman roared from the stands, as in Fairy Tail Team B guild box MiraJane was getting nervous, "Mira-San, please calm down" Juvia said softly, as she placed her hand on MiraJane's shoulder.

It went on and on, but in the end, Hibiki was able to outsmart Lisanna and win. As Hibiki offered a rose in apologize to Lisanna, as Lisanna sat dumbfounded in the middle of the battlefield.

Huffing and puffing, "I lost" She whispered sorrowfully, as she started to tear up and cry. The crowd started to laugh, as Lisanna sat crying in the middle of the field. "Lisanna" Natsu cried out with worry, as he was about to get her but was stopped by Erza.

Natsu was confused why Erza stopped him, as then they all watched Elfman and MiraJane make their way to the field to pick up Lisanna.

"It's okay Lisanna, we only begun" MiraJane said, as Elfman reached out his hand, "Come on Lis, let's shows 'em all how manly Fairy Tail can get" Elfman said with a gentle smile. As Lisanna crying face turned into a weak smile, as she nodded. Elfman carried Lisanna off the battlefield, and the siblings walked off together.

The crowd was roaring with laughter and cheers for the other guild, "Fairy Tail is nothing" "Fairy Tail are losers" "They should just give up", more and more comments and laughs from the crowd sounded off.

As everyone clenched their fist and held their tongues, "Shut up all of you" Natsu then roared out, "Uhm if you all would please focus on the Lacrima Screens" Yajima said, as she tapped on the microphone.

Blue Pegasus – 11

Sabertooth – 10

Mermaid Heel – 9

Lamia Scale – 8

Twilight Ogre – 7

Quarto Cerberus – 6

Fairy Tail Team B – 3

Fairy Tail Team A – 0

"The results of the first day are here, it seems that Blue Pegasus managed to get first place, but Sabertooth is close behind followed by Mermaid Heel" Chapati said with a very excited tone.

"This is the closure of Day One of Grand Magic Games. See you all tomorrow" Yajima said, as everyone slowly started to exit the arena.

 **Two Hours Later –Hippo Inn – Lucy's p.o.v:**

"Why is everyone in my room?" I questioned, as all of Fairy Tail Team A and B, Master Makarov, Master Mavis and all the children, and my Dragon Knights were all in my room.

"It was more convenient" Master Mavis said with a chuckle, I rolled my eyes. As Master Mavis started to share some plans and strategies with us, from the corner of my eye I saw Cana and Master Makarov left the room.

Making sure no one was paying attention to me, I slowly slipped out, but Storm followed me. "Where are you going?" He whispered. "I don't know, I'm following Cana and Master Makarov" I replied, as he joined me in following them.

After following them through town for a good ten minutes, we came to a little day care center. Watching as Master Makarov and Cana entered the building, "Why are they here?" Storm questioned, shaking my head, "That's what were about to find out" I said, as we both snuck in.

Seeing an elderly lady wearing an apron, with a little brown hair boy at her side. As the little boy saw Cana he ran up to her, "Mommy" Cheered the little boy, who was about the age of five.

My eyes widen, "Hi Rhys. Were you a good boy?" Cana said, as she gently kissed the top of the little brown-haired boy's head.

The little boy's eyes fell on me, "Mommy your friends came with you today" Giggled the boy named Rhys, as Cana swiftly turned around to see me and Storm. "Lucy, Storm, what are you guys doing here?" Cana asked.

"We should be asking you the same thing" Storm said, as Cana picked up the little boy, she held him in her arms. "I didn't want anyone to find out" Cana said, as my eyes then fell to Master.

"Are you serious?" I gasped with horror, and slight disgust. "Lucy you are thinking of it wrong, you stupid brat. The child is not mine" Master said with a chuckle, I felt relieved. "Who's the father then?" I questioned.

"It's Laxus, that's why Master Makarov is here. Laxus probably doesn't even know that he got you knocked up… Twice" Storm said, as a smuggled look appeared on his face, as I looked and saw the elderly lady with the apron hand Makarov a little with the blond girl, who was cradled in a blanket.

Cana nodded, "It was just two drunk incidents that happened. Nothing much" Cana said, trying to brush it off. "What's your daughter's name?" I asked as a chuckle appeared on Cana's face. "Her name is Chardonnay" Cana said, I couldn't help but laugh.

"Of course" I giggled, as Cana shared the laugh with me. After a moment later, it got serious again. Taking a deep breath, "Personal I would say that the best thing to do is tell Laxus" I said. "Yeah, make him be responsible. Master, as his grandfather you should hold him accountable. Don't you think it's sad, your children will grow up alongside their father, but not know that he is their father?" Storm bluntly said.

My eyes widen in shock, "Storm you have to say it more gently" I scolded. As Storm turned and walked away, "Lucy let's go" Storm said, as I looked back at Cana. She had a soft look in her eyes, as I then looked at Master. They both knew that what Storm said was the truth, I nodded and left.

Following Storm, as we were heading back towards the inn, the streets were relatively quiet. As there were few people here and there, small stands selling fruit or vegetables, along with children running around.

As we were walking, this beautiful girl started to walk our way. As she looked only to be the age of ten, with long snow-white platinum blond hair and stunning yellow eyes. As she had a cloak draped over her, she passed us, but she accidently hit my shoulder, it hurt a bit, as we both stopped.

"Apologies my dear Lucy Heartfilia of the Wizard Saints" She said with a smirk, as she quickly turned back around and walked away. I soon lost sight of her, I was in shock. "What's wrong Lucy?" Storm questioned as he stopped at looked at me, "That girl" I whispered, "Girl?" Storm questioned, with confusion.

"The one white the yellow eyes who was walking towards us" I said, as Storm looked at me, "Lucy stop playing. There was not girl walking towards us, now let's hurry up and get back before everyone notices were gone" Storm said.

My eyes widen with shock as I walked, I know she was there when she hit my shoulder it hit, but I was still shocked that Storm didn't see her. "She was there" I softly whispered.

 _First Day_

 _Cana and Laxus have children together!?_

 _Who is the girl with the yellow eyes?_

 _ **Thanks for reading**_

 _ **Sorry for any spelling errors or grammar**_

 _ **Please review**_


	21. Chapter 21 - Day Two

Meaning of Fairy Tail

Chapter 21

Day Two: Chariot Race

 **Crocus – Domus Flau – Normal p.o.v:**

"Welcome every to the second day of the Grand Magic Games" Yajima announced, "Today we have Jason from Sorcerers Weekly Magazine" Introduced Chapati, "Cool, this is so cool" Chanted Jason with joy and excitement.

As Mato appeared in the center of the field, "Same rules as yesterday if your face appears on the Lacrima Screens please make your way down to the field" Mato said. As eight mages then were on the field, as everyone gathered together, death stares were going across.

"From Sabertooth – Sting Eucliffe, Lamia Scale – Yuka Suzuki, Blue Pegasus – Ichiya Kotobuki, Mermaid Heel – Risley Law, Fairy Tail Team B – Gajeel Redfox, Twilight Ogre – Valm, Quarto Cerberus – Bacchus Groh and lastly from Fairy Tail Team A – Natsu Dragneel" Chapati announced, as the cheers were roaring.

"The event is Chariot Race-Kabo" Mato said, "Rules are simply you must race through town on the chariots. If you fall off you lose-Kabo" Mato explained.

Sick faces started to appear on Gajeel and Natsu, as they realized that the chariots are moving platforms. "Ready – Set – Go! –Kabo" Announced Mato with joy, as the race began; as all eight mages took off and started to race.

After five minutes, Natsu and Gajeel couldn't move. Also, Sting was trapped too; motion sickness has trapped all three Dragon Slayers.

More and more time has passed, now it was only Natsu, Sting, and Gajeel left on the chariot, as they were slowly crawling, with Sting behind Gajeel and Natsu.

"Why did you decide to enter this tournament?" Mumbled Sting, as both Natsu and Gajeel looked at him with blank looks. "The Fairy Tail that I knew didn't care what people thought of them, they didn't care if they were the strongest… They did everything at their own pace, so why, why that you all have returned are you in this tournament? Do you really want to be known as the strongest again?" Sting questioned.

"They held on" Natsu and Gajeel replied in unison, "For so long… For five years" Gajeel began and paused, "They all held on especially her, she kept everyone's spirit up and protected the guild" Natsu finished.

As Natsu forced his body to crawl forward, "Everyone waited for us… Everyone put up with the abuse and pain… To protect the guild" Gajeel then said, as he started to crawl forward as well.

"Especially her, she fought against everyone to protect the guild. She waited for us the longer, she waited for us to see her, and she waited for us to save her… But no one did… But now that were back, I swear that I will save her this time" Natsu then roared again, as everyone from Fairy Tail knew that Natsu was talking about Lucy.

Natsu weakly crawled all the way, as then finally crossed the finish line. "I'm with ya Salamander" Gajeel said, as he hurled, but continued to crawl. He finally crossed the finish line.

Sting followed behind, being dead last. As the arena was silent, as everyone from Fairy Tail started to cry, even Mavis, the crowd started to cheer. "Fairy Tail is actually awesome" "I wonder who 'she' is?" "I'm cheering for Fairy Tail now", as the specters cheered loudly for Fairy Tail, Sting laughed slightly to himself.

"You are a bunch of fools" Hissed Sting, as he looked towards the Fairy Tail cheering section; he then looked towards Fairy Tail Team A, and then Team B. His eyes widen as he saw Lucy, their eyes met. Sting frowned and turned away. "You shouldn't be getting worked up over one point" Mocked Sting.

Minutes later, " The first battle of the day is between Fairy Tail Team A – Wendy Marvell verses Mermaid Heel Ariana Web" Announced Yajima, as the crowd cheered, "Cool flat beauty versus bouncy beauty" Jason cheered, as he was referencing their breast.

As Wendy and Ariana got to the field, they introduced themselves, the gong rang out and the battle started. They both put up a tough fight, as everyone was cheering every time Ariana's chest would bounce, while every 'awed' at Wendy's attack.

"This isn't fair" Wendy whispered, as she placed her hands on her chest. "Don't look away little girl, you just need to grow up some more" Ariana said, as she stuck a pose, and her breast jiggled in her tight body suit.

Wendy then took a deep breath, "I won't lose" Wendy whispered, "I will show you" Wendy began, as she started to gather up Magical Energy, "I won't lose" Wendy roared again, as she charged Ariana.

The wind started to surround her, "Wing Attack of the Sky Dragon" Wendy chanted, as the wind whipped around and gathered, but then was thrust at Ariana.

Ariana tried to dodge but was not able to, as she was hit with the full force of the attack, she was no longer able to continue to fight. Everyone cheered, as Wendy took a deep breath, she looked at Ariana and smiled.

Wendy then fell to her knees and was not able to get back up. Romeo came to help Wendy off the field, while Mermaid Heel mages helped Ariana off the field. "Cool! Sweet! Adorable! Cool!" Chanted Jason, as steam was blowing out of his nose. Fairy Tail Team A gained five points.

Next match is between Sabertooth – Rufus Lore vs Twilight Ogre – Pajor, of course, Sabertooth won. The third battle was Lamia Scale – Sherry Blendy vs Quarto Cerberus – War Cry. Lamia Scale won and gained five more points.

"Last battle is between Fairy Tail Team B –MiraJane Strauss vs Blue Pegasus –Jenny Realight" Cheered Jason, as both were retired pin up models entered the battlefield, they started to have a modeling challenge, as it would go from outfit to outfit. As it was time for the final category, both girls made a quick bet and then they were off.

The battle was ended by MiraJane, as she finished Jenny off with a single punch from her Satan Soul: Sitri.

"If you would all please look on the Lacrima Screens, the current rankings are up. In the lead is Lamia Scale, with Twilight Ogre following-Kabo" Explained Mato.

Lamia Scale – 19

Twilight Ogre – 17

Blue Pegasus – 15

Sabertooth – 15

Quarto Cerberus – 14

Mermaid Heel – 12

Fairy Tail Team B – 9

Fairy Tail Team A – 6

 **Two hours later – Hippo Inn – Lucy's p.o.v:**

I rolled my eyes, this is so annoying. "Why is everyone in my room again?" I questioned, as no one was listening to me, as I took a deep breath and just accepted it. "Mama, can we go look around the town?" Nashi said as she ran up to me.

"Sure" I said, as I waved over Natsu along with Charcoal and Mercury. "Let's go look around town" I said, Natsu nodded, as we asked Happy if he wanted to tag along but he was going to go with Carla.

As the five of us walked through town, with the Dragon Knights secretly watching them from the rooftops of the buildings, we watched as Nashi dragged around Charcoal and Mercury to different stands.

"So when will Charcoal finish training?" Natsu questioned, "After the Grand Magic Games. Igneel wants to keep him for a year" I informed him. "What about Mercury and Nashi?" Natsu questioned.

"Well Nashi had made it clear that she doesn't want anything to do with Magic, but she accepted the little ice necklace that Wolfgang-Kun made her. While for Mercury, I don't know. Atropine said that he caught on but his body is having a hard time adapting to Dragon Slayer Magic" I explained.

"Huh, wait, go back. Ice Princess's son made something for Nashi?" Natsu gasped, I nodded. "She really likes it, I think it's cute. Plus they actually get along very well, it's just Charcoal and Wolfgang-Kun, don't get along. It reminds me of some people I know" I mocked.

Natsu laughed, as I laughed along. I looked straight to see the kids walking ahead of us. A familiar pale haired, yellow eye figured approached, as it walked right through Charcoal. As it approached me, it bumped into my shoulder again.

"Sorry, Lucy-Sama… Please watch over Mercury" The little girl said, as I looked back and she was gone. "Luce, what's wrong?" Natsu questioned. "That little girl with the yellow eyes bumped into me again" I said.

"What are you talking about? Luce, there was no girl with yellow eyes approaching you. Are you feeling alright? Do you need to rest?" Natsu questioned, worriedly, shaking my head. "I'm probably just too excited because of the games" I said, trying to play it off. Natsu nodded and smiled, as I then reached for my shoulder that got bumped.

Gently pushing it, and glancing at it, there was a small bruise. She was real, and she did bump into me again.

"Hey Mercury, come here" I called out, as Mercury came up to Natsu and I. "Yes?" He asked. "Do you see anything you like? If you want something just say it, alright?" I said a smile appeared on Mercury's face. "Thank you" He said, as she then ran back to Nashi and Charcoal's side.

"Natsu" I whispered, "What is it Luce?" Natsu whispered back, "Someone is after Mercury" I said softly. "Who do you know that?" Natsu asked. "I don't know, but I have a feeling. Someone is trying to get Mercury" I told him, Natsu nodded. "Alright Luce, I believe you. Don't worry I will protect you and the kids" Natsu told me, I smiled and nodded.

 **Meanwhile – City Fountain – Gray's p.o.v:**

I was with Juvia and Wolfgang, as we were by a large water fountain that was in the center of town. I notice that Wolfgang was smiling more than usual.

I nudged Juvia; a sly smile appeared on Juvia's face. "Wolf-Kun, is it possible that you are smiling because of Nashi-Chan?" Juvia questioned.

Wolfgang's eyes widen, as she turned away and rubbed his head. "No, what, no way, are you kidding me" He laughed softly.

As he looked back at us, his cheeks were bright red. I smiled at him, as she looked away, "I want Ice Cream. It's hot" Wolfgang said, changing the mood.

Juvia and I laughed, "How cute" Juvia cheered, as hearts were fluttering all around her. "Wolf, mom wants to have thirty grandbabies, so make sure you do that for mom" Juvia squealed, as Wolfgang and I yelled 'no'.

I couldn't help but laugh, "I see you guys are a happy family" A familiar voice said. As I saw as Lyon walked up to us.

"Who's that?" Wolfgang questioned, "This is Lyon. He was my partner when I was learning my Magic" I explained. "Cool, are you more powerful than my dad?" Wolfgang questioned, "Of course I am" Mocked, Lyon.

"Watch it" I said, as Lyon and I shared a quick laugh. "I just came out here to warn Fairy Tail" Lyon said, "Warn us about what?" Juvia said with worry.

"Jura has been feeling an ominous aura is coming and going, we don't know what it is, just be careful" Lyon warned, "Thanks Lyon" I said, "No problem" Lyon replied, as we bumped fist. "See you tomorrow" Lyon said, as he turned and walked away, I nodded.

 **Meanwhile – Cake Shop – Erza's p.o.v:**

"Come on Jellal, just one more flavor" I said, as I quickly ordered another flavor of cake to taste. As Jellal groaned and rolled his eyes, "Mommy, you might get fat from eating all this cake" Azula told me, I froze.

"Azula, don't say that to mommy. That's not nice" Jellal scolded, "Sorry mommy. I will love you even if you get fat" Azula cheered, a smile appeared on my face, as I continued to eat my strawberry shortcake, a strange feeling filled the air. Looking to see no one out of the ordinary, Jellal looked at me with worry. Shaking it off to not worry him, "I need more cake" I said quickly, as he laughed at me and nodded.

Fairy Tail finally got some points

Who is the girl with the yellow eyes?

Day Three starts tomorrow

 _ **Thanks for reading**_

 _ **Sorry for any spelling errors or grammar**_

 _ **Please review**_


	22. Chapter 22 - Day Three

Meaning of Fairy Tail

Chapter 22

Day Three – Pandemonium & MPF

 **Crocus – Domus Flau – Normal p.o.v:**

"Welcome everyone, today is Day Three of the Grand Magic Games" Cheered Chapati, from the announcer's booth. "And today as our special guest we have Doll Maker-Chan" Yajima announced, as loud gasp filled the arena, as everyone's eyes focused on a little girl, wearing a frilly pink dress with a porcelain doll in her hand. With wavy light brown hair and sage green eyes, the on-lookers gasped at her beauty.

"My name is Doll Maker, I am five years old, and I am the ninth Wizard Saint. It is nice to meet you all" Spoke the little girl.

"A Wizard Saint? I have no recollection of such a young child being a saint" Gasped Rufus, from Sabertooth. "She made her appearance, this is the first time since she became a Saint. I wonder why only now" Jura, from Lamia Scale said.

"May I ask why decided to join us for the day Doll Maker-Chan?" Said Chapati with wide eyes, "Two Wizard Saints are in the games so I came to cheer them on" Doll Maker said swiftly. Everyone froze, as Yajima looked at Doll Maker with shock.

"Jura Neekis, is one of the Saints. Who is the other one?" Questioned Yajima, with widen eyes and a fearful look. A smirk appeared on Doll Maker's face, "Goddess of course" Spoke the porcelain doll within Doll Maker's arms.

"The Fourth Wizard Saint? The Goddess of Ishgar?" Gasped Yajima, Doll Maker nodded. As gossips of the crowd started to erupt, everyone was trying to guess who the Saint maybe. "Tatsuki is only a fake name to cover up who she really is" Spoke the porcelain doll within Doll Maker's arms.

As Chapati tried to silences everyone, Mato was on the ground of the battlefield, trying to get everyone's attention. Mato was able to get everyone's attention, "Today is the third day. Please come down to the field if your face appears on the Lacrima Screens-Kabo" Mato announced.

As the eight contestants made their way to the field, Mato then had them pick sticks. From there it went in number order from one to eight. As Mato began to explain the challenge, it was called Pandemonium. The crowd got silent as a massive upside down castle appeared in the center of the arena.

Everyone began to cheer, as Mato called up the first mage, it was Erza. "I wish to challenge, all one hundred" Erza said seriously, as Mato tried to deny her of it. "I don't care" Erza snarled, as Mato nodded.

As Erza entered the castle, a hundred monsters began to charge at her. As everyone cheered and gasped in awe, as Erza slowly battled one monster after another. Not long after over fifty monsters were finished.

"She's amazing" "She looks tried" "Is she the Wizard Saint?" Gasps from the crowd sounded out, "She is no the Wizard Saint but her power and skill is truly something" Doll Maker's voice mocked with a smile.

Finally the finally monster, Erza defeated it, as she raised her sword in triumph. Cheers for Fairy Tail exploded in the arena, as Erza then exited the battlefield, with her head high and holding her sword even higher.

Ten minutes later, the castle was gone, and Mato appeared in front of the rest of the contestants. "Another event has come up-Kabo" He explained. "It is called Magic Point Finder, or MPF for short-Kabo" Mato said, as he told them that they are going in order.

As Cana groaned, "I'm still last. Might as well drink" Cana whined, as she chugged down a barrel of wine. "Stop drinking on the job" Yelled Gajeel.

First for the MPF was Millianna from Mermaid Heel who scored 365, next was Thibault from Twilight Ogre who scored 125, then there was Nobarly from Quarto Cerberus who got 94, along with Hibiki from Blue Pegasus who got 95.

"I'm currently in the lead, this is paw-tastic, meow" Cheered Millianna. "Not for long" Orga from Sabertooth stepped forward. As Orga fired an attack, his score was 6065, as he started to sing.

"That is an amazingly high score, but his singing is dreadful" Mocked Doll Maker, as she covered her ears. Then Jura was up next, "I would have to have to follow up after Jura" Yajima said, as Doll Maker nodded.

"I'm going to give it my all" Jura said, as Mato nodded and encouraged him to, Jura started to concentrate. As the ground started to rumble, everyone gasped, "Rumbling Mt. Fuji" Jura chant, as suddenly a large attack was aimed at the MPF.

His score is 8145, as everyone gasped and cheer at the high number, "That is amazing, the score is out of this world" Gasped Chapati, as is face was completely covered with sweat. "Of course, Jura-San is a Wizard Saint" Said Doll Maker, as she flipped her wavy locks.

Cana then took the field, "I would have to be going after Jura" Yajima said, as Cana laughed, as she was completely drunk. "You guys saved the best for last, how sweet" Cana cheered.

As Cana took her stance, "She be lucky if she gets more than Hibiki" Mocked Orga, as a smirk appeared on Cana's face, as she began to strip off her clothes. "That mark" Gasped Master Makarov from the stands, as he then looked at the first. "Master Mavis" Makarov said cautiously, Mavis had sparkles in her eyes.

"Just this once so we can win, besides, she has amazing abilities. Don't forget that she has Gildart's blood in her veins" Mavis said, as Makarov nodded slowly.

Cana began to chant, "Fairy Glitter" Cana chanted, as a burst of golden light shined and dust was kicked up into the air. Seconds after as the dust cleared, everyone was shocked, as Cana destroyed the MPF machine, gaining 9999.

"Fairy Tail is just getting started" Cana proclaimed, as she waved her hands in the air. Cheers echoed loudly, as the battlefield was cleared. "Doll Maker-Chan, what do you think? Chapati questioned the very young Wizard Saint.

"She is powerful, she might be more powerful than me" Doll Maker said slowly and softly, but she laughed, "Of course she isn't" Doll Maker said, as she got up from her seat, "Toilet break" She cheered sweetly, as she walked away.

"Well the first battle is about to start, the first match is between Lamia Scale's Lyon Vastia verses Mermaid Heel's Millianna" Announced Yajima, as both mages took to the field. The battle started, as they were locked in combat.

 **Meanwhile – Underneath the Arena – Lucy's p.o.v:**

I came face to face with Doll Maker, along with Jura at my side. "Doll Maker what are you doing here?" Questioned Jura with shock. "Second-San said I should come here and be a guest" Doll Maker replied blankly.

As the porcelain doll in her arms began to move, "You guys should be grateful that Doll Maker-Sama is wasting her time just for you fools" Hissed the doll, "Rebelle, shut up" Replied Doll Maker, as she told the doll named Rebelle to shut up.

"A living doll" I whispered. As the doll looked at me, "Second said it was time to come out to Fiore" Said the doll, my eyes widen.

Doll Maker nodded, "Second-San said that if you pretend to be Tatsuki for to long no one will respect you as you" Doll Maker explained. I shook my head, "I'm not ready" I whispered.

"You have to be, whether you like it or not" Jura said, I nodded. Taking a deep breath, "I think I have a battle today… I guess" I whispered.

Turning away, "Good luck Lucy-San" Doll Maker said, I nodded, as I continued to walk away, I heard Jura and Doll Maker walk in the opposite direction. Heading back towards the others, a tall blond figure stopped me.

"Blonde, why does it seem like no one else know about you being a Saint?" Sting questioned, "Don't worry about it" I said, as I walked passed him. "Blonde, what are you up to?" Sting questioned, "Nothing" I whispered.

As I was then stopped by him, "Sabertooth will win again" He promised, shaking my head, "Think again. Fairy Tail is going to win" I said, as Sting smirked. He walked away, as I went back to my guild box.

Watching the battles, the third battle was finally over. The first battle was between Lyon and Millianna, which ended in a tie. Second battle was Orga verse Ren, which Sabertooth won. Third battle was Elfman verses Bacchus, and with a surprising twist Elfman won.

"Finally match of the day, Fairy Tail Team B - Lucy Heartfilia verses Twilight Ogre – Thibault" Yajima announced, as I took a deep breath.

I slowly waked out of the tunnel, on to the battlefield, as the bright light of the field blinded me, as my vision cleared I notice that there was Thibault in front of me. With his large mace in his hand, he was clearly ready for battle.

Thinking about it, he didn't know me as Lucy Heartfilia, he only knows me as Tatsuki. Taking a deep breath, I took a battle stance.

As the battle started, Thibault charged at me, I dodged it. As I kept dodging the assaults of attacks.

 **Normal p.o.v:**

"Come on Lucy" Natsu roared, "You got this mama" Cheered Charcoal. "Why she is only dodging?" Questioned Gajeel.

As Lucy then summon Sagittarius and Taurus, both Celestial Spirit attacked Thibault. Thibault was able to defend and defeat both spirits. Lucy frowned, as the then summon Leo and Aries.

Both spirits fought together, "She is only relying on her Spirit" Announced Doll Maker, as she started to laugh. As the crowd was focusing on Doll Maker's laughter but paying attention to the battle.

The pair of spirits were returned, as Lucy took a battle stance, they engaged in hand to hand combat.

"I don't remember meeting you before, are you really a Fairy Tail Mage?" Mocked Thibault, as Lucy nodded. "I have been in Fairy Tail for more than five years" Lucy replied, "Oh right you're that girl that disappeared and came back" Thibault said with mockery, as Lucy backed away and paused.

"Are you giving us? Why did you back away?" Laughed Thibault, Lucy clenched her first, "I never disappeared… I was always here… I was always protecting the guild… From people like you" Lucy roared, as she slowly started to release her magical energy.

"Such powerful energy" Gasped Yajima, as Doll Maker continued to laugh, "I said two saints were in this game… Thibault-Kun, I pity you" Doll Maker said bluntly, as the crowd got silent, as the magical energy overwhelmed the arena.

"Tatsuki – No, her name isn't Tatsuki. Her name is Lucy, Lucy Heartfilia. The Goddess of Ishgar, the fourth Wizard Saint" Doll Maker roared with laughter.,

"She is the Wizard Saint" "No way" "She looks so weak" Rumors from the crowd started to sound off, as Thibault was frozen, "You're the Wizard Saint?" Gasped Thibault, as she started to shake.

As a heavy energy was surrounding Lucy, as suddenly she grabbed the air and whirled it around, her Saint robe appeared on her. Every gasped in awe.

Thibault began to started to shake, as she backed away from Lucy. "I know that Master has given you hell, but I haven't yet" Lucy said, as a dark aura started to surround her. "Even after I gave you and your guild many warning you still hurt them, that is a crime that is unforgivable" Lucy yelled, as she charged towards Thibault. A girlish scream echoed from Thibault, as Lucy punched Thibault, he went flying all the way across the battlefield.

Thibault was now on the ground, as Lucy stood over him, she slowly began to open her mouth. A dark glow come from Lucy's mouth. "At that distance that man will die" Laughed Doll Maker, as Yajima's eyes widen.

"Stop the battle, Lucy Heartfilia back down" Cried Yajima, as everyone got silent. As the glow from Lucy's mouth only grew brighter, "Jura-San I suggest you step in" Doll Maker said, as Jura hopped into the battlefield and charged towards Lucy and Thibault.

"Three years of pain, I will pay it back to you at once" Lucy growled, as Thibault was looking right into the forming roar "Lucy-San" Yelled out Jura, as tears dripped from Thibault's eyes, "I'm sorry" Thibault cried out, as he then fainted.

A smirk appeared on Lucy's face, as she then closed her mouth and the dark aura an energy disappeared. Lucy turned and walked away, as she walked away and went pass Jura, her saint cloak disappeared.

"Lucy…" Jura called out, as he paused, as his eyes widen in shock. Tears scattered in the air, as Lucy kept head down and disappeared.

The silence in the arena was broken by Doll Maker, as the sound of her getting up from her chair echoed throughout the sound system. "Doll Maker-Chan, where are you going?" Questioned Chapati, "I have no need to be here anymore. And do not address in an informal manner, I am above, goodbye" Doll-Maker said coldly as she too disappeared.

"Uhm, well if you all would please look on the Lacrima Screens, the current scores will be appearing-Kabo" Mato spoke, trying to ease the tense in the arena.

 _Sabertooth – 24_

 _Fairy Tail Team B – 22_

 _Fairy Tail Team A – 21_

 _Lamia Scale – 20_

 _Blue Pegasus – 17_

 _Twilight Ogre – 17_

 _Mermaid Heel – 16_

 _Quarto Cerberus – 15_

"We currently have Sabertooth still in the lead, but Fairy Tail Team A and B are hot on their tail-Kabo" Mato announced.

 **Time Skip – Two hours later – Crocus – Central Park – Cana's p.o.v:**

I was at the park with Chardonnay and Rhys. As footsteps approached me, I turned to see who it was, It was Laxus.

"So Cana why did you call me out here?" Laxus questioned, as his eyes fell on Rhys and Chardonnay. "Who are them?" Laxus questioned as he pointed to the kids. Taking a deep breath and smiling weakly.

I pointed to Rhys, "This is Rhys and he is five years old" I said, as Rhys smiled. "And this is Chardonnay, she four years old" I said. "Alright so what do you want to talk about?" Laxus questioned again.

"Six years ago it was Erza's engagement party and we had that drinking contest… And we had another drinking contest five years ago… Laxus, this is Rhys and Chardonnay, they are your son and daughter" I explained.

Laxus froze, as he looked right at me, he didn't say a word. "Listen sorry I didn't tell you earlier" I said as I looked away from him.

"Cana" Laxus softly said, I slowly looked up him, he had a blank face. "Sorry but I don't want to have a family. It was drunk accidents, nothing more… I'll give you money for raising them, but I don't have time to raise them… Sorry Cana" Laxus explained swiftly.

As he turned and walked away, after a moment of silences, he disappeared into the town and I was in shock. I was silent as I was clenching my fist.

"Momma, don't cry" Chardonnay begged, as I laughed, but then touched my cheeks to find tear drops covering them. "I'll take care of you and Chardonnay, Momma. We don't need him" Rhys said, as he kissed me on the cheek and gave me a tight hug. I nodded weakly, "Thank you the both of you" I said. My arms wrapped around Rhys and Chardonnay, as I held them tightly.

 **Meanwhile – Flower Light Palace Mercurius – Lucy's p.o.v:**

With my three Dragon Knights at my side, I entered the palace and was greeted by Hisui E. Fiore. "Welcome Lucy-San, please come in. I apologize but my father is in a meeting at the moment" Hisui said, I nodded, "May I wait until he is finished?" I questioned, Hisui nodded.

As she leads to a sitting room, we sat facing each other, as a butler brought over some tea, he poured a cup and offered one to me, and then one to Hisui.

"Forgive me, but you gentlemen like to sit?" Hisui questioned officer, "No thank you" Mao replied firmly, as Hisui nodded. Just as I was about to take a sip of tea, Jacob swooped in an grab the cup from my head, looking at him, he gave it a quick taste and returned it back to me.

Hisui laughed, "I can assure you that I did not poison it" Hisui said, I nodded, as we both began to drink tea. "So, Lucy-San may I ask why you are here to speak with my father?" Hisui questioned, I nodded.

"I am here to ask some questions about Ishgar and the aftermath of what happen after we left" I said, Hisui nodded, "I see. Well at the moment my father is actually talking with some people from Ishgar, it was a lady from the Ishgar Government Magic Development" Hisui replied, as she finished her cup of tea and placed the porcelain teacup on the little table in front of us.

"A while ago to my knowledge we have a Magic Development as well but the program was destroyed and not allowed to continue, perhaps they just have some concerns. As you do know because Ishgar is such a large country nation, not everyone from the country use Magic.. Nor are they human" Explained Hisui, as she wave for the butler to refill her cup of tea. The butler did so and walked away.

"What do you mean?" I questioned, "As you know Galuna Island is an habituated by Demons correct, well Ishgar is just like that, they have Zoobians and Avilists" She said, I gave her a confused look.

"Zoobians are half humans who carry traits from animals… Like the messenger from the Magic Council, he is an Zoobian. While Avilists are these people who are said to be inherited from gods, they are able to move faster then sound, are stronger than one hundred thousand men, and voices that are so beautiful it was as if they were stolen from angels, and the number one way to tell them apart from others are their unusual white hair and glowing yellow eyes" Hisui explained.

My eyes widen, as I shock my head, "They must be using Magic" I said, Hisui shook her head, Avilists are unable to us Magic. They do not have a storage container so they can't hold Magical energy. Though for having such natural power, it may just have been a worthy trade" Hisui said, I nodded.

As footsteps in the distance echoed and approached closer, I noticed it was the king, along with a lady wrapped in bright red clothing, with a large red and white fur coat. "Madam Red, this is Lucy Heartfilia, she is one of the Saints who was in Ishgar. Lucy-San, Madam Red here is from Ishgar, the government's Magical Development center and they just have some questions" The king said with a smile, I nodded.

"We are missing a very important person. He is a little boy around the age of five, maybe a little younger. If you find him please bring him to us, he is very important" Spoke the lady named Madam Red.

"Isn't that a little to young to be an a Magic Development program" I answered back, Madam Red shook her head, "No of course not" Madam replied, as she flashed a fake smile.

"I see, well may I ask what will happen if you don't find him?" I said, as Madam Red smirked, "Another war may start. This boy is no ordinary child, you see he is my son. As a mother I need him, it pains me to not have him by my side" Madam Red said, as she clenched the red fabric over her red.

I bit my like, as a quickly stood up and turned and walked away. "Lucy-San, I thought you wanted to talk with my father?" Questioned Hisui, I shook my head. "I must be leaving at once" I said, as I signaled for my knights to follow me. I felt the castle and headed back towards our inn.

 **Five hours later – 12:03am – Crocus Park Playground – Mercury's p.o.v:**

I was at the playground, it was the middle of the night and I was at the playground that was at the park in the center of Crocus.

I was sitting on a swing, rocking back and forward, as I heard footsteps approach me, looking to see who it was, it was a little girl with platinum snow white blond hair and glowing yellow eyes, she looked around the age of ten.

She at on the empty swing seat next to me, she started to rock with me, as the gentle squeaking of the swings sounded off in the quiet area.

"Mibana…" I began, as the yellow-eyed girl looked at me and stopped me. "Zero-zero-three-two" She corrected, shaking my head, "To me your Mibana… You're a person, not a number" I told her, she laughed.

"To me, you're Zero-zero-zero-nine" The girl I called Mibana mocked. Shaking my head, "Remember when we first meet, about a few months ago, when I first arrived at the program" Mibana said, I nodded. "It's scary, to know that she has the power to take everyone away from us in an instant" I said.

"Madam Red wants to find you, she will not give up on finding you. She will take everything away from you" Mibana said, shaking my head, "My mom will protect… So will my dad, along with my brother and sister, and the rest of my friends and family" I said.

Mibana had a painful smile on her face, "You seem so optimistic. Madam Red has the power to destroy all protection" Mibana said with a smirk, I laughed, "Fairy tail has the power to protect all that tries to destroy it" I mocked.

"I'm glad you found a place where you can truly feel free" Mibana said sadly, as she stood up and began to walk away.

"Mibana" I called out, she paused and looked at me. "Twelve-twelve, do you remember the promise we made?" Mibana said as I saw clear tears drip down her face. Shaking my head, "I'm sorry I don't" I replied. Mibana laughed, "Of course you don't" Mibana hissed, as she continued to walk.

"An eclipse will shine in the sky, blood will spill, and finally roars will fill the atmosphere" Mibana said, "What are you talking about?" I asked with worry, as Mibana continue to walk away, "Goodbye Zero-zero-zero-nine" Mibana whispered.

 _Fairy Tail is on a roll_

 _Who is Madam Red?_

 _What connection does this girl named Mibana and Mercury have?_

 _ **Thanks for reading**_

 _ **Sorry for any spelling errors or grammar**_

 _ **Please Review**_


	23. Chapter 23 - Day Four

Meaning of Fairy Tail

Chapter 23

Day Four: Naval Battle

 **Crocus - Domus Flau - Normal p.o.v:**

"Welcome to day four of the Grand Magic Games, today we have an extra special guest joining us. Let's have a round of applause for Madam Red, noble women and distinguished Magical Researcher from Ishgar" Announced Chapati, was he was enchanted by the beautiful lady who was adorned in the red fur coat.

The crowd cheer, as Lucy and Jura were the only people not cheering. "Thank you, I'm flattered" Giggled Madam Red, as her eyes searched the battlefield. her eyes then fell on Lucy, she smiled grimly, as Lucy glared back at her.

"To start off day, guilds please send down one wizard to participate" Announced Yajima, as all the guilds were sending down mages, Lucy noticed hat Minerva went down, she stopped Gajeel. "Gajeel wait, I want to do this event" Lucy said, "Eh? But you got to battle yesterday Bunny Girl" Groaned Gajeel, without warning Lucy disappeared and was making her way to the battlefield below. "Damn Bunny Girl! At least wait and finish till I'm finish complaining" Yelled Gajeel.

As it was Minerva, Wendy, Lucy, Chelia, Jenny, Risley, and Rocker, but no one from Twilight Ogre. "We have received notice that Twilight Ogre forfeit the rest of the games-Kabo" Explained Mato, as he appeared on the battlefield and a large orb appeared above him, the orb was made out of a large amount of water.

"Today challenge is a Naval Battle, contestants please change into more reasonable clothing-Kabo" Mato said, as all contestants disappeared. Five minutes later they all came back, dressed in swimsuits, as they then all entered the bubble made out of the water. Mato explained the rules and the timer then started.

Rocker was pushed out quickly by Chelia, as he then gained the seventh place. After that, Jenny was accidentally pushed out when she tried to use her own Magic; they got sixth place. As Risley then charged for Wendy, as was unable to protect herself, as she went flying, Lucy stopped her from exiting the sphere. "Thank you Lucy-San" Wendy cheered, as Lucy smiled brightly, "you better save me next time" Joked Lucy, as she then charged for Risley.

Virgo was summoned by Lucy, as Risley then was pushed out of the sphere by Virgo, Mermaid Heel got fifth place. As there were only four more mages left within the sphere. Lucy charged for Minerva, who was at the top of the water sphere watching the scene play out before her. Minerva laughed, as she fired a heated blast at Lucy. The blast sent Lucy flying backward, "Heat under water?" Gasped Lucy, as she then watched as Minerva fired a blast near Chelia, it then forced her out of the sphere.

Chelia got fourth place, as Minerva then fired one towards Wendy, Lucy took the blast. Another blast then erupted from behind Wendy, as it sent her flying towards the edge, but another blast sent her flying away from the edge. As Wendy screamed in pain, "I'm your opponent leave her out of this" Lucy roared, as she reached for her keys. As she didn't feel any of her keys, she glanced up and saw that they were in Minerva's hand.

Minerva then threw the keys out of the water sphere, Lucy smirked. "Loke - I summon thee!" Lucy commanded, as suddenly Loke appeared wearing nothing but board shorts and showing off his body. The girls in the crowd cheered loudly for his body, as Loke was loving the attention he was getting from all the girls, but he was still focusing on Lucy and her orders.

Loke charged towards Minerva, but then suddenly was hit with a heated blast at the side of his head and thrown out of the water sphere. He then was forced back to the spirit world. "Go full power Lucy, so-called Wizard Saint. You are nothing Fairy Trash" Roar Minerva, as she siked out Lucy and instead of hitting her, she hit Wendy.

Wendy screamed in more pain, as her skin started to blister from the heated attacks. Her healing rate wasn't as fast as the rate she was getting injured. "Wendy" Lucy cried out, as she dived towards Wendy and gently wrapped her arms around Wendy.

"What is this? Even though they joined the games as rivals, the bond that this guild share overpowers everything" Chapati cheered, "Why does it seem that this girl who you all call a Wizard Saint is having trouble?" Mocked Madam Red.

"Lucy-San, it hurts" Wendy whispered, as Lucy looked at Wendy's blisters, which were healing. "I'll protect you, just focus on healing" Lucy said, as Minerva blasted more attacks at Wendy, Lucy caught them and took the blast of each attack.

"This pity game is about to end" Minerva growled, as she launched a large attack against Wendy, Lucy couldn't block it, as it when sent Wendy flying out of the sphere. As soon as Wendy was out of the sphere she was able to heal much faster thanks to the wind around her, as Lucy was still in the sphere with Minerva.

"You look angry" Laughed Minerva, as Lucy frowned. "Fairy Tail will win" Hissed Lucy, as a large frown appeared on Minerva's face, "Silence Fairy Trash" Minerva roared, as she launched a massive heat wave against Lucy.

Lucy was thrown backward, as she was almost pushed out of the sphere but was brought back in again. "Die Fairy Trash" Roared Minerva, as she fired a heat blast that hit Lucy direct in the face. It burned her, as she screamed in agony, she was finally thrown out of the sphere. Twisting her body around, she was able to land on her heels, but stumbled and fell on her bottom.

The water sphere vaporized away, as Minerva gracefully walked away, unharmed, with a smug look on her face. The arena was silent. The silence was broken, "Her Magic is beautiful. I would love to learn more about it" Purred Madam Red from the booth, as she eyes were fixed on Minerva.

"Winner of this battle is Sabertooth's Minerva" Announced Mato. As the current scores were shown on the board, Lucy clenched her fist, as Wendy was at her side to heal up the scratches she received. "I'm fine Wendy, thank you" Lucy assured Wendy, as she managed to get to her feet, and they both walked back to their booths.

 **Time Skip - Ten minutes later. Lucy's p.o.v:**

We were just informed that Fairy Tail would have to get rid of our team so that the battles would be even because they did not think that a Guild would drop out of the games.

Instead, we decided to combine the teams, as the new Team Fairy Tail was Natsu, Gajeel, Erza, Gray, and Laxus. I was then the reserve member.

"Now it's time for the double battles. The first battle of the day is Mermaid Heel's Kagura Mikazuchi and Millianna verses Quarto Cerberus's Bacchus and Semmes" Announced Kato, as the four mages made their way to the battlefield.

"I am excited about all of these matches, I have never seen such vast use of Magic in a singular area before... Well, any other place that isn't my lab" Giggled Madam Red.

I clenched my first, as I scanned around the arena, I saw Mercury, with Mao by his side. My mind was set at easy for a bit, as Natsu then came up to me, "How are you feeling?" He asked, "I'm fine, I promise" I reassured him. "Wendy healed me" I said, smiling at him, he nodded and smiled back.

Standing side by side, as we both were watching the battle, it was without a doubt that Mermaid Heel was going to win. As just with Kagura alone both Bacchus and Semmes were having a run for their money.

 **Charcoal's p.o.v:**

I notice that the knights were staying extra close to Mercury, as Nashi was by my side, she looked very uncomfortable. "What's wrong Nas?" I asked, "I have to use the bathroom..." She whimpered, "But there is a battle going" She said, "I'll go with you"I said.

As I know that she didn't want to bother any of the knights because they were watching the battle, "Where are you guys going?" Mao then said, stopping us from leaving his... Sight.

"Nashi has to use the bathroom, I'm gonna take her" I said, Mao nodded. "I'll come too" Mercury said, as Mao raised an eyebrow. "Be careful" Mao said, I nodded.

As the three of us were underneath the stands, looking for the bathroom, "Here it is" Nashi cheered, as she ran inside. "You okay?" I asked Mercury, he nodded. "What's up?" I asked. Mercury bit his lip, "It's nothing... It's just old memories, that's it" Mercury whispered. "Memories of Ishgar?" I asked. He nodded.

After a couple of minutes of silences, Nashi finally came out of the bathroom. "All done" She cheered. As the three of us were walking back.

"Mercury" A voice echoed, watching as he froze. Footsteps approached, I stepped in front of Nashi and Mercury. A little girl came into view, with flowing yellow eyes and pale toned hair appeared.

"Mibana" Whispered Mercury, "Come with me" Said the girl, who name was probably Mibana. Mercury hesitated, "Please" Begged the girl, Mercury gave a weak nodded.

"Nii-San, don't go, Mama's gonna get worried. Also, Mao is gonna scold us afterward" Nashi said to Mercury, "I know... But, I know her. She's from Ishgar, don't worry she don't hurt us" Mercury said, as he walked towards Mibana.

"Have you decided to come back with us?" Mibana asked Mercury paused, as he was half way to her, he laughed. "So this is what it is about" Mercury said as he stepped backward. Shaking his head, "Run" Mercury then yells, as the three of us started to run back towards the booth.

"Fools" Mibana hissed, as suddenly, I watched as she attacked Nashi, chopping her in the shoulder/neck area, she fainted. I was then attacked, as my fainting sight was playing around, I finally saw the girl Mibana, knocking out Mercury. "No" I groaned.

 **Meanwhile - Storm's p.o.v:**

"Be careful" I informed Jacob and Mao, as we were creeping up on the scene before us. A little white haired and yellowed eye girl standing over Charcoal, Mercury, and Nashi.

A second figured appeared next to her, this second figure was much taller than she was and older. "Five-Two, what are you doing?" Questioned the yellow eyed girl, "We have company" Said the male figure, as he looked to be around Jacob's age, but he was much taller.

"Stop right there" Jacob roared, as he took a battle stance. "Mibana, run" Said the male, as he had an orange right eye and a black colored left eye, along with black hair with orange stripes. "A Zoobian" Mao said, "Part of the Tigris Clan I see" I said.

The girl grabbed Nashi, and ran, then man picked up Charcoal and Mercury's conscience bodies and began to run. We chased after them.

We exited the arena, as we were chasing them through the city, running from roof to roof, as Jacob was the closest to them, "Jacob make sure you stay on them" I roared out, as Jacob gave a stern nod.

"Mao return to Lucy and tell her what is happening" I told Mao, as he then withdrew from the chase and then continued back towards the arena.

I turned down an alleyway, as I turned the corner again I ended up in front of the yellowed eye girl. As I cut her off, from the corner of my eye Jacob was on the tail of the other dude.

"Get out of my way, before I bring you to your knees" She threatened, "You're an Avilist. You're not able to use Magic" I said, as her yellow eyes narrowed down on me. "Don't look down on us, we are the deadliest clan in Ishgar. My people are proud and powerful, we do not need Magic" She said proudly.

"Why are you doing this? What does that Madam Red lady want with Mercury?" I asked as she shook her head. "This doesn't concern you" She roared, as she charged at me with lightning speed, as she used her tiny little fist to punch me square in the chest, I was able to block it but I was sent flying backward.

As dust filled the air, I quickly ran to look for her, she was nowhere to be seen, as I then began to run through the town. "Storm" A frail voice called out, as I turned to look into a pile of trash, there was Jacob.

I ran to him, "What happen?" I questioned. "I was following him, and he disappeared, and then next thing I knew I was like this" Jacob coughed out, as I glanced over his left shoulder. His shirt was ripped, with three claw-like slashes going down. "Hurry, let's get back to Lucy" I said, as I went to his other side and helped him stand up. Throwing his arm around my shoulders, we slowly limped back to the arena.

 **Meanwhile - Back at the Arena. Lucy's p.o.v:**

In the double battle between Mermaid Heel and Quarto Cerberus, Mermaid Heel won hands down. Then with Lamia Scale versus Blue Pegasus, which ended in a tie. Now it was time for Sabertooth versus Fairy Tail.

Watching as Sting and Rogue exited out of the tunnel onto the battlefield, then with Natsu and Gajeel walking onto the field. "This is going to be a good battle" Madam Red said. As my eyes fell on her, she gazed in my direction, I turned away.

"Such strong Magical Energy" Gray said, "Indeed" Erza commented, as the battle started. Natsu and Gajeel charged head first in, as they first were on the offense, but seconds later they were on the defense.

Attack after attack, Natsu and Gajeel weren't as sync as Sting and Rogue are. As Sting launched a powerful attack, the floor of the arena shattered away. "Natsu! Gajeel!" Everyone from Fairy Tail gasped.

My heart dropped, as the battle was taken underneath the arena, the Lacrima Vision activated. As Sting launched another powerful attack, this time both Natsu and Gajeel were brought to their knees; they both laid motionless on the ground.

"Get up" I whispered underneath my breath, as my eyes were wide with shock. The arena fell into silences as Sting and Rogue stood victorious.

 **Normal p.o.v:**

Slowly Natsu and Gajeel got back up, as they stood tall and straight, they both were fine. "Impossible" Gasped Rogue. As Gajeel snickered at the twin slayers.

The battle was then completely turned around, as Gajeel and Natsu started arguing for a stupid reason, everyone from Fairy Tail laughed "Those idiots" Gasped Master Makarov as he clenched his temple.

Suddenly Gajeel rolled away from an underground mining cart and disappeared beneath the arena. Natsu then proceeded with charging towards Sting and Rogue, as the twin slayers were battling with all their might.

"Where is Gajeel? I want to fight Gajeel" Rogue roared out, as he fired a Dragon Roar towards Natsu. Natsu dissolved the breath with his own roar, as he then had to kick Sting backward to create some distance.

"Why are you fighting for such a weak guild? You could easily be one of those in Sabertooth, why are you fighting for Fairy Tail?" Questioned Sting.

"Fairy Tail isn't weak" Natsu roared, as he fired a blast of flames towards Sting. "Fairy Tail is my home. My friends are those Fairy Tail, my family is Fairy Tail, and Fairy Tail is the place I brought Lucy too; so don't you dare talk down on Fairy Tail" Natsu roared with all his might.

As suddenly Sting and Rogue combined Magical Energies, ready to do a Unison Raid. As the energies mixed together, they fired the massive attack, but within an instance of reaching Natsu; it disappeared. As Natsu countered the attack with one of his Secret Dragon Slayer Art Spells, the battle was over.

Sting and Rogue fell to the ground, defeated. "Fairy Tail's Natsu's Dragneel is the winner" Cheered Chapati. As the total scores were displayed on the Lacrima television.

 **First Place:** Fairy Tail - 38 points

 **Second Place:** Sabertooth - 34 points

 **Third Place:** Lamia Scale - 29 points

 **Fourth Place:** Mermaid Heel - 28 points

 **Fifth Place:** Blue Pegasus - 25 points

 **Sixth Place:** Quarto Cerberus - 16 points

"Remember everyone tomorrow is a free day, but the day right after that is going to be the final day" Yajima announced. "Thank you for having me, but I have everything I need now" Madam Red said cheerfully, with a smirk.

 **Time Skip - One hour later - Honey Bone Inn** - **Normal p.o.v:**

"Where is Mao?" Lucy's voice cracked, as her eyes widen. As Wendy was tending to Jacob's wound on his left shoulder. "I think he was taken along with the kids" Storm said, as he is completely surprised that Lucy had not heard the news.

"I'm going to the castle" Lucy said, "I'm coming with you" Natsu butted it, "So are we" Erza said, as Gray was at her side along with Happy flying around in the air. Lucy shook her head, "I have to speak with the King one on one" Lucy said as she clenched her fist.

As Lucy left the inn, Natsu followed her, "Natsu I said I got this" Lucy said. As Natsu grabbed Lucy's hand, as she looked at him with surprise. "I'm not letting you go alone" Natsu sternly said with a straight face. Lucy nodded, as they both walked to the palace.

The guards only allowed Lucy to enter, as Natsu waited at the gates, Happy arrived alongside him.

 **Lucy's p.o.v:**

I walked into the palace, to be greeted by the King himself, along with Madam Red. "Lucy-San, it is nice to see you. Please come, what are you here for?" The king questioned with a bright smile. "I wish to talk with Madam Red" I sternly said.

"Very well" The king said, as she showed himself out of the area. I stared down Madam Red, as she looked at me with a smirk. "May I help you?" Madam Red questioned, "Where are they?" I questioned. "Hm, who?" Madam Red replied.

"Don't mess with me, I know you took them. Where are my children? Where is my knight?" I growled. Madam Red sighed. "All I can tell you is that I have Mercury back, and that is all" Madam Red.

"So you kidnapped him" I said. "I did no such thing if anything you were the one who kidnapped him" Madam Red said back. "What are you talking about?" I questioned. "You brought a citizen of Ishgar over to Earthlands, did you file any paperwork? Adoption form? Immigrate forms? No, you did not, right now Mercury is still under my authority. As his foster mother, I am taking him back to Ishgar with me. There is nothing you can do or say to stop me" Replied Madam Red.

I bit my lip, she was right, it's true that I didn't file any papers, but it was the aftermath of the war. "Fiore Wizard Saint kidnapped a little boy from Ishgar as part of the spoils of war" Mocked Madam Red.

"He would rather be with me" I answered back, "He is a little boy, who doesn't know what he wants" Madam Red said. "You just do tests on him, why do you want him? So you can do more test? It's not right" I roared back at her. "You know nothing. Ishgar is a dying country, are more and more people are being born without magical containers. Along with our magical energy supply is depleting quickly. Do you know how hard it is for a Magical Nation to survive without Magic?" Madam Red growled.

Silence filled the air, "That's right, you don't. Mercury is born with an unnaturally large Magical Container, to not only absorb Ethernano but also create it. if using him means saving the whole country then I will do any means necessary" Madam Red said.

As she walked away with her head high, "You don't have any Magic... Do you? Your Magical container is too weak to hold Magic, that's why your so desperate to obtain a way to absorb it or to create it... Is that why you are using Mercury?" I questioned.

Madam Red scoffed, "Very smart" She mocked as she walked away. Clenching my first, she was right, I had no right to try and fight for Mercury. Besides, I wasn't even supposed to bring him to Fiore, but I did anyways. My hands were tied, all I have is proof that she has Mercury, but not my other children or Mao.

I exited the palace, I silently walked away, as Natsu and Happy just followed. As I started walking towards a town hall, "Lucy where are we going?" Happy questioned me, as he landed on my head. "I need to go fill out some paperwork" I replied. "Paperwork for what?" Natsu asked as he yawned. "For Saint stuff" I replied back, as they didn't ask any more questions after that.

Madam Red appears.

Mercury, Nashi, Charcoal and Mao are missing.

Fairy Tail are in first place.

 **Thanks for reading**

 **Sorry for any grammar and spelling errors**

 **Please Review**

 **P.s. Sorry for the late post.**


	24. Chapter 24 - Free Day

Meaning of Fairy Tail

Chapter 24

Free Day

 **Next Day - Mercurius - Dungeon - Normal p.o.v:**

In a dark and gloomy stone wall room, there were two prison cells. One held a man who was chained up, and the second held three children within it.

As a lone figure walked in front of the cells, it was Mibana. She looked towards the chained up man, it was Mao. "Poor thing, I'm sorry" She whispered, as she then turned her attention towards the three children. It was Charcoal, Nashi, and Mercury.

Mercury slowly woke up, he saw Mibana and ran to the bars of the cell. "Mibana, why are you doing this? People tell me!" Begged Mercury. As Nashi and Charcoal then started to wake up, "Where are we?" Whispered Nashi, as she was very afraid.

"Mercury, you know why this has to happen. It's not like it came as a surprise" Mibana said, "What is she talking about?" Charcoal questioned, as Mibana chuckled, "You haven't told them? The reason why Madam Red wants you" Mibana said. "Stop it" Mercury yelled.

"In Ishgar, the land is too weak to support its own creation of Ethernano, the substances which fuel Magical Energy; but also the population is rapidly declining, as over seventy percent of people being born are born without Magical Containers. Though Mercury is born with an unnatural large container, that is the reason why we need him. The Magical Container within his body could hold all the solution the decline of people being born without magical containers" Mibana explained.

"Magic is an ugly thing, why would anyone want it?" Whispered Nashi, as she stood behind Charcoal. Mibana looked at her, "Magic is a wonderful thing. You can be the king of everything or a lonely peasant, as long as you have magic then everything will go in your favor" Mibana explained with a high tone of voice.

As Mibana reached through the bars of the cells and grabbed Mercery by the front of his shirt. "Because weaklings like you are creating magic to surpass us, the ultimate humans. Sooner or later, Avilist will be a joke" Mibana said with a growl, as she pushed Mercury backward.

Moments of silence, as Charcoal than spotted Mao. "Mao!" Charcoal yelled out, but there was no response, "Mao wake up, that is an order" Charcoal cried out again, "Is he?" Nashi whispered as tears started to gather in the corner of her eyes.

"This is all my fault" Mercury whispered, "Why was I born with this? I wish I was never born at all" Mercery cried out, as suddenly Nashi's tiny hands swung down and hit Mercury on the cheek. "Don't you dare ever say that Nii-San, I love having you here, mama loves having you here, we all love having you here. You were born for a reason, live life and find that reason!" Nashi roared, as she started to cry out.

"Mama, mama where are you? I need you" Nashi then gasped, as she started to cry uncontrollably, "She's going to shut down soon" Charcoal whispered to Mercury. "In very stressful situations, Nashi turns almost into "ice", and she completely freezes her movements and shuts down" Explained Charcoal, as he gently patted Nashi's back.

 **Meanwhile - Honey Bone Inn - Lucy's p.o.v:**

"Sounds like a good plan" I said, as Erza, Jellal, Levy, Wendy, Natsu, Gray, Juvia, Gajeel, and Laxus came up with a plan of action for tomorrow in regards to the children and Mao.

As Storm and Jacob walked into the room, "I found him Lulu-Chi. He's in the castle, underground" Jacob quickly said. "Good, tomorrow morning while everyone is at the games, we are storming the castle. We are not leaving until the end" I said, as I clenched my fist.

"You can't go in there!" A voice roared, as everyone looked at the door, there was Azula, with Wolfgang, and Hikari. "We want to help" Wolfgang yelled. "Absolutely not" Juvia said very sternly.

"I tried to stop them from coming in here" Azula huffed, as she was very flustered. "I want to go with you. I want to go and save my friends" Wolfgang yelled, as he was getting embarrassed, his cheeks started turning a pale pink.

"Wolfgang-Kun, you'll only be in the way. You have to get the adults handle this" Juvia said, as Wolfgang shook his head, "I know where they are, though. The necklace I have Nashi, I can track it!" Wolfgang exclaim.

A smile appeared on my face, as I glanced at Juvia and Erza than at Levy, we all nodded. "Very well, you guys better not drag us down" I said, with a joking tone. A large smile came upon Wolfgang's faces, as Hikari and Azula behind him began to look very flustered.

"Wolfgang" Yelled Azula, as she hit Wolfgang on the head with her Magical Staff. Everyone laughed, "That's Erza's daughter" Snickered Gajeel.

 **Time Skip - Two hours later - Crocus - Normal p.o.v:**

Lucy was walking around town, with Natsu at her side, along with Happy flying beside them, and the two knights walking behind them.

They were walking down an alley filled with lots of hole in the wall shops, as Lucy then went to a little bookstore. Upon entering the little store, Jacob and Storm stood outside.

"Ah, this is by Zalphie Cyanne. She was a really great writer from Bosco, she stopped writing after this incident with her husband, and she only wrote five of her final book. 'Grand Song', I wonder how did it end up in this little shop" Lucy explained with a cheerful tone, as Natsu smiled a bit.

"It's yours if you want it" A voice said, looking around, it was a short older lady who seemed to be in her late sixties, with hazel eyes and pale green hair, a smirk appeared on her face.

"Don't forget Third Wizard Saint of Bosco" She giggled, Lucy's eyes widen. "Miss Zalphie Cyanne at your service here, Fourth-San" Her voice said.

"May I ask, why did you stop writing?" Lucy questioned, "I lost my husband fifteen years ago when Bosco was in charge of dealing with Ishgar, but now Fiore is in charge of dealing with Ishgar" Zalphie explained. "I see I'm sorry" Lucy whispered.

"Don't be Fourth-San, everything happens for a reason. Now please take the book" Zalphie said, "Thank you" Lucy said, as her and Natsu walked out of the store.

"You got another book" Storm said, Lucy nodded, "You know the libraries in the Dragon Realm don't have enough space for another book" Joked Storm, as Lucy rolled her eyes and laughed.

 **Meanwhile - With Gray and Juvia - Normal p.o.v:**

Gray, Juvia, and Wolfgang were in a little cafe eating some desserts. "So Wolf do you like Nashi?" Gray questioned hi son, as Wolfgang's face turned bright red. "No, well yes... I mean, she is a really good friend" Wolfgang said with, as his face turned bright red.

"Juvia thinks it's cute that you like Nashi-Chan" Juvia said with a smile. "Also she said that she hates Magic and that it only causes bad things to happen, so I want to prove to her that it is not true" Wolfgang said with a shy tone.

"Wolf, you said you can track the necklace that you gave Nashi, right? I'm counting on you, save our friends, save our family" Gray said, as he patted Wolfgang's head.

Wolfgang nodded, as Juvia smiled, she looked at Gray. "Gray-Sama, if we were to have another child, what would you prefer it to be?" Questioned Juvia, as Gray paused for a second, "I guess a daughter this time" Gray replied, as a smile appeared on Juvia's face.

"Mom, are you pregnant?" Gasped Wolfgang, as Juvia nodded and Gray froze with shock. "Really?" Questioned Gray, Juvia nodded, "Seven weeks" Juvia replied, as a smile appeared on her face. "What were you doing battling then?!" Gray scolded Juvia, as he bopped her on the head with his thumb, Juvia frowned as she pouted her lips.

Gray then laughed, as he patted Juvia's head as she rolled her eyes and smiled. Wolfgang became all flustered as he turned away and began looking away and blocking the sight of his parents with his hand.

 **Meanwhile - With Gajeel and Levy - Normal p.o.v:**

The Gajeel and Levy are at the park with Hikari, along with Cana and her two children. "I can't believe that lightning bastard would do that" Hissed Gajeel, as Levy nodded in agreement.

As Hikari was running and playing with Rhys, while Chardonnay was fast asleep within Levy's arms. "I can't believe not only once, but twice it happened... It's my fault for thinki00ng he'll help" Cana said with a sad tone, as Gajeel shook his head. "You just need to show him that ya betta off without that lightning bastards help" Said Gajeel, as Levy agreed with him, as a weak smile appeared on Cana's face. "My dad wasn't around for me and my mom died when I was only five, like hell I'm going to let this happen for Chardonnay and Rhys" Cana said with a stern tone.

 **Time Skip - 9:00pm -** **Mercurius - Dungeon - Mao's p.o.v:**

As my conscience began to return again, I could feel a dried but sticky substances behind my head. By the smell of it, I believe it was blood. Tapping my feet on the ground, I was able to get a lay out of my surroundings.

Three figures in the cell across stood, "Prince Coal! If that's you, please answer me!" I cried out, as I heard a stutter of a cry. "Mao you're alive! Yes it's us" Called out Charcoal, as I could sense that he was grabbing on to the bars of his cell. "Cover your ears!" I yelled, as the children did as I said. "Voice Magic" I started to chant, "Hyper Voice" I called out, as a super sonic screech way exploded.

As the attack was over, I sensed that the bars were still there. "It's an Anti Magic Cell" I heard Mercury's voice call out. Shaking my head, "Damn" I whispered. Sniffing the air, "What happen to Princess Nashi?" I questioned with worry, as Charcoal informed me that she shut down again. Shaking my head again, the last time that Nashi shut down was when she accidently hurt Charcoal in training in the Dragon Realm. Only Lucy is able to woke her up when she gets in that state.

"Stay calm and hold on to Princess Nashi. Mercury-San, Prince Charcoal are you guys alright?" I questioned with worry, "Yes" Mercury replied. As their were ripples on the ground, "Someone is coming" I whispered, as it was actually two people.

"I see you're awake? Looks like you didn't die" Spoke the high pitched voice, I believe it was the female that was after Mercury. While the second figure was the male that was after Mercury.

"Mibana, Ranger, please stop this!" Cried out Mercury, as I struggled and tried to get to my feet but I was unable to. "Silence" Spoke the male figure, as the echo of a metallic tray fell in their cell of the children. "Our job is to keep you alive until tomorrow" Spoke the male figure who's name was Ranger.

As the sound of his footsteps faded away, "Sorry Mercury" I heard the girl named Mibana whispered very softly underneath her breath, as I could sense that Mercury didn't hear it.

 _Fairy Tail has a plan_

 _Finally Day is coming up_

 _What will the outcome hold for Fairy Tail and Mercury?_

 _Thanks for reading_

 _Sorry for any grammar errors_

 _P.S. Please Review_

 _*Sorry for the late update and the short and crappy chapter*_


End file.
